Dark Mirror
by Nathan The Digital Guardian
Summary: Rated PG because I'm not sure if some violence would be sutible for G. This is a 'what if' story about if Matts conversation with Cherymon had had a much deeper impact on him then anyone realized. Another story with the Guardians. Chapter 11a now up!
1. Chapter 1

[Author note] This is a dimension similar to my first story, but varies extremely. Here's the 'what if' of this dimension, what if Cherrymon's talk with Matt had a much deeper impact on him than anyone thought, even himself. However, no one could even tell that anything was wrong and so they didn't do anything to help, but inside Matt was in a war with himself over what he thought was right. Now here's the history from the defeat of MaloMyotismon. 

The digidestined went back to there normal lives and everything was fine, or so it appeared. Matt had been going out with Sora for a couple of months and everyone thought that they were a great couple, well almost everyone but Tai wanted Sora to be happy so he didn't say anything. However, Matt was still at war within himself and then just before the start of the next school year both Matt and Sora vanished and no one could find them anywhere, not on Earth or in the Digi-world. Then several months later Gennai contacted the digidestined with the legend of the Guardians, but with out Sora and Matt's digivices they weren't able to wake them up. That is until Yolie came up with the idea of using the Digi-Eggs of Love and Friendship, and it worked. The Guardians woke up and told the digidestined their story (Now here's where the main differences begin to occur.) The Guardians woke up to a peaceful world and so they decided that they could go on with lives in the real world, they went back with the digidestined to Earth and made lives for themselves in Japan. Now that Earth knew about the digital world digimon began living on Earth and humans began living in the digital world, but while peace existed after the Guardians were awoke problems began to arise in the real world. Two years after Matt and Sora disappeared the Internet began to experience worldwide problems, the main of which was the fact that it was slowing down. All across the globe the speeds of the Internet were slowing down to a snails pace, it didn't matter if you had the fastest connection on the planet the speeds dropped. Scientists across the globe were working day and night to find the cause but no one could, so they began work on something to replace the internet, they based it on the original technology of the internet but made sure that it ran on completely separate from the Internet. They called it the Virtual-Net, or V-Net for short. It was made so that anything that was able to connect to the Internet could connect to the V-Net, but still stay separate enough that it wouldn't be affected by what was happening to the Internet. The main difference to the V-Net was the fact that it incorporated virtual reality technology, which brought chat rooms and online gaming to a whole new level. Three years after the troubles on the net began all contact with the digital world was lost and any digimon on Earth were sucked into the nearest Digi-Port right before they closed and never opened again. This event worried everyone, especially the digidestined because not only did their digimon get brought back to the digital world but any human there was now trapped with no way to get back. It has now been about five years since loss of communication and no one has been able to reopen the Digi-Ports, not even the Guardians who had spent so much time in the digital world and have tried every trick that they can think of to reopen the Digi-Ports. The only thing that remains to tell everyone that the digital world is still there is that the map is still able to be accessed and it is watched constantly by digidestined and scientists alike for some clue of what is happening in, the Digital World. 

**Dark Mirror**   
**Chapter 1** There is a small bedroom with a bed on one wall and a large desk, with a desktop computer on one side and a laptop sitting next to it, on the other wall. In the bed is a young man in his mid twenties sleeping. The young man is tall and skinny and has a head of red hair. The sun is just starting to show trough the window in his room; the light moves across the wall and rests on a small picture on the desk. In the picture are eight kids surrounded by strange creatures of all sizes, most interesting was the fact that one of the kids in the picture was him and next to him was a large flying beetle. Suddenly a knock came at the door and a voice echoed the words that he really didn't want to hear.   
"Izzy, time to get up."   
Izzy began stirring in bed until he finally pulled the sheets off of himself and sat up in bed. He was wearing shorts and a loose t-shirt and had his hands at his eyes to rub the sleep out and then stretched them and let out a good yawn. He got up and slowly walked over to the desktop computer and turned it on.   
Then Izzy thought to himself. _Man, I'm a twenty-five year old man and I still live with my parents. Although I suppose that that isn't the strangest thing, I mean most of the digidestined still live at home. The strangest thing is that we all work for the same company, trying to figure out what is going on in the digital world._   
The computer completed its startup and Izzy sat down and started typing away on the keyboard. Izzy moved the mouse across the screen and clicked on an icon on the top right, two windows were brought up. The one on the top had the image of a map, but not a map of Earth, there were three different colors that made up the map white, grey, and black. Most of the map was now made up of black squares, with only about a third of it made up of the white and grey. After Izzy finished examining the map he looked down at the bottom window, it was filled with lines of information about the map and any changes that had occurred to it, when he saw the changes his face took on a deep frown. Then he heard a call from outside of his room.   
"Izzy, your friend Tai is hear." came the voice of his mom through the door.   
"I'll be out in a minute." called back Izzy as he closed out the program on his computer and turned it off. 

In the living room of the Izumi's apartment a much older Tai is sitting on the couch with Mrs. Izumi sitting in a chair across from the couch. Tai is now about as tall as his father is and has finally cut the mop that was on his head and has it combed to the front. He is wearing grey slacks and a green shirt, there is a grey suit jacket lying on the back of the couch next to him with a phone sticking out of one pocket, and he has his digivice clipped to his belt and a digital watch on his wrist.   
"So Tai, how are things at work?" asked Mrs. Izumi as she looked at the young man.   
"Well, we still haven't been able to find out why areas of the Digi-world are turning black but we're working at it. Yesterday we thought we had found a way to reopen the Digi-Ports but it turned out to be only a glitch in the computers. But why are you asking me this, isn't Izzy telling you?" asked Tai as he gave her a quizzical look.   
"No, he doesn't talk much about what happens there and most of the time he's at home he's on his computers doing things that I couldn't even begin to understand." said Mrs. Izumi as she shook her head.   
"Don't worry, he's like that a lot at work to and I know how you feel. Most of the stuff he does are way over my head too." said Tai as he looked at her. Then a door was heard close and out came Izzy, he was dressed in brown slacks, plain blue dress shirt with a black tie. He had a briefcase, which held his laptop, in his right had and a grey jacket similar to Tai's in his left.   
"Izzy I set a small breakfast on the counter for you to take and eat on your way to work." said Mrs. Izumi as she motioned towards the counter.   
"Uh mom, no offence but there is no way I can eat all this on the way to work." said Izzy as he looked at the amount of food on the counter. There were large plates of fried eggs, scrambled eggs, sausages, and pancakes.   
"I know that dear, your father and I still have to eat. Besides I filled a container with your food, it's sitting right there on the end." said Mrs. Izumi   
"Thanks mom." Izzy said with a smile as he picked up the container and walked over to meet Tai, who was already at the door. "I'll see you after work."   
Izzy and Tai left the apartment and began walking to Tai's car. It's one of the latest environmentally safe cars that the world governments have been insisting that their citizens buy. Of course it isn't that bad, it had just as much power as the old muscle cars but it can go nearly five hundred miles on one charge of it's fuel cell, if it isn't used as a drag car. It has complete automated drive systems, onboard computer with V-Net access, and (in Tai's words) the best kick-butt radio systems on the planet. Of course it is a company car, which he's lucky to have since he is one of the leaders at their work.   
"So Tai, why are you picking me up?" asked Izzy as he opened the passenger side door and got in after setting his stuff in the back seat.   
"It's my turn." replied his friend as he started up the car and began driving down the road.   
"Oh man. What day is it?" asked Izzy as he rubbed his head as if in pain.   
"It's Wednesday." replied Tai   
"I thought it was Monday, no offence but I'll be happy when my car gets out of the shop." said Izzy as he began to open up the container that his mom had packed him.   
"That's okay Izzy, some times I forget what day it is. You just work really hard and that's why you forgot, of course if I knew all the stuff that you did I'd probably go nuts." said Tai trying to cheer up his friend.   
"Thanks, but what I saw on my computer didn't help." said Izzy as he began eating the food in front of him.   
"More problems?" said Tai in a down voice.   
"We lost three more sectors in the Digi-world overnight and four more are close to going." explained Izzy as he relayed what he saw on his computer.   
"Well I know I always say it, but don't worry. Maybe we'll find something out today." said Tai trying to comfort his friend as he continued to drive down the road. 

Tai's car pulls up in the parking lot of a large building, but more than just a building. It's the global headquarters of the business that digidestined around the world work for. It's the head of Digi Corps; they have worked constantly for five years trying to find a way to reopen the Digi-ports. Tai is one of the head people and is in charge of making sure everything is running smoothly in the building, or as smoothly as can be expected. Izzy is one of the head computer experts and his team leads the company in their research.   
"I've got a few things to take care of and then I'll meet you down in computers okay Izzy." said Tai as they walked into the main lobby.   
"Okay Tai, you know I've got a feeling that we just might find out something today." said Izzy as he walked next to his friend.   
"That's the spirit Izzy, I'll see you in a little bit." said Tai as he began walking down one of the many halls.   
_I just can't help but wonder what's up with the black sectors of the Digi-world. It's almost like when Ken was the Digimon Emperor and was using the control spires. Pondered Izzy as he walked down the hall. If someone is using the Emperors old tech then there could be real trouble, but our digimon should have been able to take care of any problems, after all they are in the Digi-world._   
"Penny for your thoughts?"   
Izzy spun around to find a man behind him. He was as tall as Izzy and had brown hair and green eyes. He was more built than Izzy and had a smile on his distinctively American face. He was wearing blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt.   
"I said penny for your thoughts Izzy." said the new man.   
"Nathan, what are you doing hear?" asked Izzy somewhat shocked.   
"I just thought I'd come in and give you guys a hand." said Nathan as he motioned Izzy to continue walking. "I can't explain it, but I just have this feeling that something's going to happen today."   
"That's funny, I got that same feeling." said Izzy with a shrug as they continued to walk.   
Nathan is one of the few digidestined that do not work for Digi Corps, but still work to figure out what is happening in the digital world. Nathan is the only one though that likes to pop in and help Izzy at work. 

Tai turns down a short hall with several doors on the sides; at the end of the hall there is a set of doors with a woman setting at a desk in front of the doors. As Tai approached the woman her head rose and she gave a smile. The woman had long blond hair, a lightly tan completion, and blue eyes.   
"Good morning Mr. Kamiya." said the woman   
"Morning Amy, any news?" asked Tai as he picked up his mail from her desk. Tai had to admit; she was the best secretary that he ever had. Even though he only hired her a few weeks ago she had done more for him than all his other secretaries combined, and she was much nicer to him and he didn't get the feeling that she was pretending only so she could get him in serious trouble later.   
"Someone is waiting for you in your office." said Amy   
"Oh really, who?" asked Tai. Just as his hand was about to reach the handle she answered.   
"He told me to call him Mr. Fugiama." Amy's reply was enough to make Tai's hand stop in place. Even though he was out of school Mr. Fugiama still had found a way to make his life a living nightmare. The government wasn't very sure about having such young people run the different offices so they decided that they would appoint older people to check up on them and report back to the government. Some how Mr. Fugiama got one of the jobs and worst of all, he was appointed to watch over Tai's building.   
"Is something wrong Mr. Kamiya?" asked Amy as she saw her employer's body freeze in place.   
"Look can you do me a big favor?" said Tai as he shook off the freeze and looked directly at Amy. "Tell him that I called in sick or anything, just give me enough time to get away."   
"Where are you going?" asked Amy as Tai began to walk back down the hall.   
"Computers." replied Tai as he sped up his pace. Suddenly he heard the doors behind him open.   
"Tai Kamiya."   
"Awe nuts." whispered Tai under his breath, he then turned around and put a big fake smile on his face. "Mr. Fugiama, what are you doing here?"   
"Now Tai why would you ask a question like that, I would think you would be happy to see me. Besides it's my job to show up when you least expect it and give you surprise inspections." said Mr. Fugiama as he walked up to Tai and put his arm around Tai's shoulder and started dragging him towards his office.   
"Oh, of course." said Tai in his well-practiced imitation of an honest voice; he then turned towards his secretary. "Amy, call down to computers, tell Izumi that I'm going to be a little later than I though and not to start with out me."   
"Of course." said Amy, while her eyes were silently apologizing for not knowing about the inspection. 

"Man Izzy, you've changed this place around again haven't you." said Nathan as he looked around the large room which was filled with computers, monitoring devices, and desks.   
Izzy was walking over to one desk in particular with a name plate that said Mr. Izumi on it. "I'm glad you can tell because most people wouldn't be able to, including Tai. We only added a few servers and a new V-Net hook up though." replied Izzy as he picked up a small paper on the desk and read it. "We won't be getting started on what I've been working on right away though."   
"Why's that Izzy?" asked Nathan   
"Tai was going to come down right after he got his mail and checked things out in his office, but apparently Mr. Fugiama surprised him with an inspection. His secretary sent this note and he said not to start without him." explained Izzy as he sat down the paper.   
"One of the reasons I don't officially work for the government, so what have you been working on?" questioned the American as he leaned up against one of the computer desks.   
"We've been using the Virtual Hood that we have hooked up to the V-Net to explore the data that exists in the areas that are the connection between the real world and the Digi-world." explained Izzy   
"Mind if I see what you have?" asked Nathan   
"Sure." said the computer expert as he sat down at one of the terminals and brought up a screen of information.   
"Impressive, I've tried to get information like this but with no luck. If I was in the digital world I would have had more luck though." replied Nathan as he looked over the information on the screen, he then pointed his finger at one part of the information and asked. "What's this?"   
"I don't know, I'll check." said Izzy as he began typing. "That's impossible, this is live data." Izzy was now typing furiously on the keyboard.   
"Wait, I didn't think you were running it." said Nathan as he studied what Izzy was doing.   
"I wasn't, and I'm still not but this data is coming in right now. I'm going to see if I can track it down, because it doesn't seem to be coming through the V-Net." exclaimed Izzy 

"Well Tai I'd say that everything is okay here. My bosses will be happy. Until next time Tai." said Mr. Fugiama as he then began walking down the hall away from Tai who was standing beside Amy's desk. As soon as Mr. Fugiama was out of sight Tai let out the biggest sigh of relief that Amy had ever heard.   
"I'm so sorry Mr. Kamiya. If I had know that it upset you so much to see him I would have told him you were unavailable." apologized Amy from behind her desk.   
"No, it's okay Amy. You're new and besides, I have to deal with him every once in a while. It's just that I've had to deal with him since I was in school, and so he tends to get on my nerves from time to time." explained Tai   
"Oh, computers called while you were in the meeting. It sounds like something is happening down there." said Amy as Tai's face lit up in remembrance.   
"Izzy, I almost forgot. I'm going down to computers now. If you get any messages could you bring them down to me?" asked Tai to his secretary.   
"Of course Mr. Kamiya." replied Amy   
"Oh, one more thing. When no one else is around, call me Tai." he said to her with a reassuring smile.   
"Of course Mr., I mean Tai." said Amy as she saw her boss begin to walk down the hall. 

When Tai walked into computers it looked like a war room. Technicians were running all over busying over the equipment, there were different maps and read outs on the different screens, and new wires had been stretched from one side of the room to the other hooking up to new equipment.   
"Where's Izumi?" Tai asked as he grabbed one of the hurrying scientists.   
"Over there." pointed the technician.   
Tai then let him go and walked over to his familiar red headed friend. What surprised him was when he saw the American that had quickly become his friend over the ten years he'd known him. Tai walked over as quietly as he could, which wasn't hard with all the noise in the room, trying to get close enough to them to scare them. He was only a few feet away from them and he took in a large breath ready to give them a scare when.   
"Don't even think of it Tai." said the American without even turning around but causing Tai to loose his breath in shock.   
"I thought there would be to much noise for you to do that." said Tai as he regained his composure and walked up behind Izzy to see what was going on.   
"Tai I got the ears of a hawk and the eyes of one to for that matter. But this time it was just that I saw you enter the room and I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the try. The rest was just a matter of timing." explained Nathan which caused Tai to become somewhat sheepish at how easy he was to predict.   
"Oh, he he well. Izzy I thought I told you not to start without me." said Tai as he saw his friend messing with computer programs and code.   
"I haven't even started the program yet." replied his friend.   
"But where is all this data coming from then?" asked Tai   
"It just started coming in from nowhere, but we've tracked it down to the internet." said Izzy whose answer shocked Tai.   
"But this is coming in way to fast to be coming from the internet." stated Tai as he watched the information speed across the screen.   
"Well it is, and we're not the only ones. I've got reports that this is happening at all the other Digi Corp computer centers across the globe. It's like those connections were suddenly repaired of whatever was causing the chaos." said Izzy   
"That's not all, show him the map of the digital world Izzy." said Nathan   
The main screen of the room suddenly shifted to the map that was on Izzy's home computer, only there was a change. A good deal of the area that was free of the black earlier was now covered in the blackness.   
"What's going on?" asked Tai as he looked at the screen in horror.   
"Since the data started coming in we've been loosing areas at an incredible rate, in the last fifteen minutes alone we've lost thirty more sectors." explained Nathan as he pointed out the latest losses to the black.   
"Hey, I just received an e-mail mixed in with all this data. I..I don't believe it." stated Izzy as he read the message on the screen.   
"Who's it from Izzy." asked Tai as he rushed back over to his friend.   
"It's from Matt." replied Izzy as Tai nearly fell over in shock.   
"Isn't he the one that disappeared a few months before you guys found us?" asked Nathan   
"Yeah he is, but if he's e-mailing us then where's he been all this time." wondered Tai as he stared at the screen.   
"Well your going to get to find out. It says here that he wants to meet with you in one of the old internet chat rooms, and that you need to use the virtual gear. Apparently it's been modified to create a virtual room. I'm brining up the visual link now." suddenly a screen just above the one Izzy was typing on showed a small room that looked like a scene out of the old west and at the bar was sitting the only person there. A tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in black pants and a dark green shirt with a black jacket over top.   
"It is Matt." said Tai as he stared at the newly lit screen.   
"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Nathan as he looked at Tai.   
Tai just nodded and walked over to a sort of platform with railing around it. He stepped in it and began putting on devices that were connected to wires. First he put on a sort of helmet that was hanging above him, then he put on two gloves that had been hanging over the rails, last he put on some sort of belt which was attached to the side railing so that it kept Tai's waist in the center of the platform.   
"Be careful now Tai, we don't know how stable this internet chat room is." said Izzy as he looked at his friend.   
"Don't worry Izzy, I'll be fine." replied Tai with a smile, just before he put down the visor on the helmet.   
"All we can do now is just watch and listen." said Izzy as he handed Nathan a headset. "Luckily Tai will be able to hear us and ask for help." 

Tai's virtual body is standing in a sort of tunnel, one very familiar to anyone who had spent any time in virtual reality. The tunnel is a connection port, one that a person can use to call up information or links to chat rooms or games. The one problem was that where Tai needed to go was nowhere a person usually went when in VR.   
"Now, where do I go?" Tai questioned himself already knowing he would get an answer.   
'Don't worry Tai, I'm bringing up the link now.' he heard Izzy's voice boom in his head, an occurrence that he had gotten use to after spending so much time in VR. Suddenly a small floating bulls-eye appeared in front of him.   
"All right, I've got it Izzy. I'm pressing it now." Tai reached out his hand and pressed the image in front of him. He then found himself being pulled down another tunnel similar to the one he was in. He was being pulled at incredible speed when he suddenly hit the end and found himself in the saloon that he had saw on the screen. He was standing right in front of the door and across the room from him he saw his old friend.   
"Matt," Tai exclaimed as he began walking towards Matt with his hand stuck out as if to shake hands, "oh, sorry Matt. I forgot you were never much of the person to shake hands."   
"That's okay Tai." came a voice that was distinctively Matt's, but also sounded very dark.   
"Is something wrong Matt?" asked Tai, as he looked at him very concerned.   
"No, nothings wrong." replied Matt sounding almost normal.   
"Oh, okay. Matt where have you been, we looked all over for you and Sora. Hey, where is Sora anyway?" asked Tai   
"Oh she's around, but we've been in the Digi-world Tai." replied Matt   
"But we looked all over the Digi-world and we didn't find you, but if you've been there then maybe you can tell us what's been happening. We lost contact and all we can do is see the map, which has been turning black." explained Tai   
"It isn't good, some human emerged and started calling himself the Overlord. He was using the emperor's old stuff and has been taking over the digital world. Many have tried to stop him but all have failed." explained Matt to answer Tai's question.   
"Do you know who he is?" asked Tai   
"I know who he is." replied Matt with a wicked smile crossing his face.   
"Who?" demanded Tai nearly screaming.   
"Come on Tai, is it really that important?" asked Matt as he looked strait into Tai's eyes.   
"Of course it is. If someone is hurting digimon than we have to stop him." replied Tai who now had his fists clenched.   
"All right Tai, but I have to tell you this first. Everyone has a dark side, in some people it's stronger than in others, while in most the light side is stronger." said Matt   
"What's that suppose to mean!" said Tai in a raised voice.   
"I don't think I ever had a light side." said Matt before he burst out an evil cackle.   
"Your.." said Tai in so much shock that he could only get out one word.   
"That's right Tai, I am the Overlord. And once I destroy you there will be no one strong enough to defeat me." said Matt as his coat suddenly turned into a long cape with a blood red inside, he now had a large black sword at his right side and a long black whip on the other. "But I am going to give you a fighting chance and I also want to tell you something. I've concurred a great deal of the Digi-world, many parts we didn't even know about before, and I have much bigger plans. Once I finish with the Digi-world Earth better watch out, because I will control it to. Now I'm going to count to ten before I send my virus after you. You can try to escape down the tunnel, but you won't. I am the only thing that is keeping it at full speed, and once I unleash my virus it will begin to return to the speed at which I keep it. I would suggest that you start running." said Matt as he let out another evil laugh.   
Tai knew the only thing he could do was run. He went back out the doors and was once again in the tunnel going away from Matt as fast as he could. 

"I don't believe it, Matt's turned evil." said Izzy as he stared at the screen in disbelief. Matt was still laughing as Tai quickly ran back out the exit.   
"Izzy..Izzy snap out of it." said Nathan as he was shaking Izzy who then regained his normal look. "If that virus gets to Tai it will send an over load to the system and fry Tai's brain permanently. Now let me sit down I think I can do something to help."   
Izzy reluctantly gave up the seat and let Nathan sit down. "What are you going to do?" asked Izzy as he saw Nathan typing even faster than he had been a few minutes ago.   
"I'm going to send Tai some help." replied Nathan to Izzy. He then pressed the intercom link to Tai. "Tai this is Nathan, I'm sending you some help."   
The screen showed Tai running down the tunnel, with the camera angle towards his front.   
'What kind of help, you heard Matt. As soon as he unleashes that virus everything's going to slow down.' replied Tai through the headsets.   
"Matt's not the only one that can manipulate data, especially when it's on the internet." said Nathan as he continued to type on the keyboard.   
'Hurry up, I'm already starting to slow down." said Tai as his image showed what he had said. He looked like he was now in a fast walk instead of a run.   
"There." said Nathan as he hit the Enter key. A small rocket suddenly came from behind Tai and slowed down beside him. The rocket also had a handle bar on it. "Get on."   
'Are you crazy?' asked Tai   
"Do you want to live or not?" yelled Nathan into the headset.   
'Good point.' responded Tai as he climbed onto the rocket.   
"Now hang on tight." Nathan then hit a set of keys and the rockets engines started to glow brighter, but just as that happened a red glow appeared behind Tai.   
"It's the virus." said Izzy as he looked at the wall of fire that was quickly approaching Tai.   
"I see it. But there's no way it can catch up with this." said Nathan as he typed in the final keystroke. 

The rocket suddenly shot forward ignoring the slow down of the connection. The firewall was being left behind as Tai was sent forward, finally he saw the exit and held on tight as the rocket sped towards the hole.   
"Ahh." Tai yelled as he was thrown out of the Internet connection and landed back on the V-Net.   
'Tai are you okay?' came Izzy's voice in his head.   
"Yeah, but shouldn't you guy's close the connection?" asked Tai as he looked threw the hole he had just came out of to see the firewall coming closer.   
'We're trying but it won't close.' said Nathan 'Get out of there Tai.'   
"You don't have to tell me twice. All right there's the Exit port." yelled Tai as he ran towards a platform like the one he had gotten into earlier.   
'Hurry up Tai. The virus will hit the exit in ten seconds and when that happens you'll still get hurt if you in there.' informed Izzy   
"I'm hurrying said Tai as he reached the platform and began putting on the equipment.   
'Five seconds.' relayed Nathan 'Four..Three..Two.'   
"And I'm out." said Tai as he flipped down the visor and suddenly vanished from the screen just before the firewall burst through and destroyed the entire VR area. 

"Tai are you okay?" asked Izzy as he ran over to his friend who was just taking off the helmet.   
"Yeah I'm fine, I just can't believe that Matt would turn against us." replied Tai as he stepped off the platform.   
"I know you don't want to believe it but we all saw it, now I don't know what made him go evil but I do know that he needs to be stopped." said Nathan who was still sitting at the computer and typing away.   
"What are you doing?" asked Tai as he and Izzy walked back over to the computer.   
"I'm tapping into the digital world base programming, I'm going to use it to send a message to someone." replied Nathan as he kept typing.   
"Wait, you've had a way to contact the Digi-world this whole time and you didn't even tell us." said Izzy insulted.   
"I didn't tell you because it's not guaranteed to work, I just hope this message gets threw." said Nathan as he finished typing. 

[Author's Note] Well here's the first chapter of what I hope to be a very good fic. I'd like to know what you think so please R&R.   



	2. Chapter 2

[Author's Note] Sorry it took so long for the second chapter but I kept getting interrupted when I tried to work on it. So here it is. 

**Dark Mirror**   
Chapter 2 

Nathan is still sitting at the computer bring up information that even Izzy didn't know was there, and it was his computer. Izzy is looking on in awe as symbols, images, maps, and information about places and things that he never knew existed while Tai was standing there pondering over what had happened to him only a few moments before. 

[Flashback] 

Tai found himself standing in the saloon he had seen earlier, he was standing right in front of the door and across the room from him he saw his old friend.   
"Matt," he exclaimed as he began walking towards Matt with his hand stuck out as if to shake hands, "oh, sorry Matt. I forgot you were never much of the person to shake hands."   
"That's okay Tai." came a voice that was distinctively Matt's, but also sounded very dark.   
"Is something wrong Matt?" he asked his friend with a look concern on his face.   
"No, nothings wrong." replied Matt sounding almost normal.   
"Oh, okay. Matt where have you been, we looked all over for you and Sora. Hey, where is Sora anyway?" he Tai   
"Oh she's around, but we've been in the Digi-world Tai." replied Matt   
"But we looked all over the Digi-world and we didn't find you, but if you've been there then maybe you can tell us what's been happening. We lost contact and all we can do is see the map, which has been turning black." he explained   
"It isn't good, some human emerged and started calling himself the Overlord. He was using the emperor's old stuff and has been taking over the digital world. Many have tried to stop him but all have failed." explained Matt to answer his's question.   
"Do you know who he is?" he asked   
"I know who he is." replied Matt with a wicked smile crossing his face.   
"Who?" he demanded nearly screaming.   
"Come on Tai, is it really that important?" asked Matt as he looked strait into Tai's eyes.   
"Of course it is. If someone is hurting digimon than we have to stop him." he replied as he clenched his fists in anger.   
"All right Tai, but I have to tell you this first. Everyone has a dark side, in some people it's stronger than in others, while in most the light side is stronger." said Matt   
"What's that suppose to mean!" he said in a raised voice.   
"I don't think I ever had a light side." said Matt before he burst out an evil cackle.   
"Your.." he said in so much shock that he could only get out one word.   
"That's right Tai, I am the Overlord. And once I destroy you there will be no one strong enough to defeat me." said Matt as his former friends coat suddenly turned into a long cape with a blood red inside, he now had a large black sword at his right side and a long black whip on the other. "But I am going to give you a fighting chance and I also want to tell you something. I've concurred a great deal of the Digi-world, many parts we didn't even know about before, and I have much bigger plans. Once I finish with the Digi-world Earth better watch out, because I will control it too. Now I'm going to count to ten before I send my virus after you. You can try to escape down the tunnel, but you won't. I am the only thing that is keeping it at full speed, and once I unleash my virus it will begin to return to the speed at which I keep it. I would suggest that you start running." said Matt as he let out another evil laugh.   
Tai knew the only thing he could do was run so he went back out the doors and was once again in the tunnel running away from Matt as fast as he could. 

[End Flashback] 

A small and steady beeping brought Tai out of his trance, when he realized it was coming specifically from the computer Nathan and Izzy were at he went over to investigate just as Izzy popped the question he was about to ask.   
"What's that beeping about?" questioned Izzy just as Tai approached.   
"It means that I got a reply, let's see. It says 'Understood'." replied Nathan as he opened the message and examined its content.   
"That's it?" questioned Tai as his voice showed he expected more.   
"This form of communication isn't as precise as e-mail. Only short and concise messages have the best chance of getting through. And now I know that they got the message." said Nathan as he closed out the program.   
"Who did you send the message too?" asked Izzy curiously.   
"The digimon of my friends and I." explained Nathan. At just that moment Amy entered the room and walked over to Tai and the others.   
"Mr. Kamiya. I have a message for you." she said as she stopped just a few feet from them.   
Both Tai and Izzy turned around to face her while she was completely unaware that there was still someone sitting at the computer. "What is it Amy?" Tai questioned looking at her.   
"I have a message stating that all other Digi-Corps offices are experiencing strange network problems and also that they seem to now be able to access more information on the digital world, almost as if someone is letting them." Amy said as Tai began to ponder the information that she had just given him. Just as he was about to tell her what to do he was interrupted.   
"That's because someone is letting them, and he's doing it to show them what will happen to them if we can't stop him." Nathan spoke as he stood up and at hearing his voice Amy's body immediately stiffened as if coming to attention. As she stayed like this it cause Tai and Izzy to both become very confused especially when she spoke directly to the man standing behind them.   
"Mr. Pepper, what are you doing here?" she asked still keeping her body very stiff.   
"At ease Amy, I'm here because these two are my friends." he explained as he placed his hands on their shoulders. Her body visibly relaxed when he ordered her 'at ease', this was all it took for Tai to start asking questions.   
"Woe woe woe, wait a Digi minute. Amy how do you know Nathan and Nathan why did she tense up like she's part of the military and your her general?" asked Tai after waving his hand in front of his face.   
"Amy knows me because I was the one that sent her to be your secretary. I had heard of the previous luck you've had with them and so I wanted to help you out some. As to the military no, we're not part of the military but she is my subordinate. Come on Tai, just because I don't work for the government do you actually think I wouldn't have done quite a few things to keep an eye on the things of the world, especially when it has to do with the digital world. Amy is just one of my employees and I gave her this assignment to give you a little break in your hectic schedule, not to spy on you in case your wondering." explained Nathan but it still didn't make Tai feel any better that she hadn't told him any of this. What made him more upset was that he didn't figure it out himself; she had been to nice for his luck.   
"Sir, if I may. Since you are here I will relay the message I got from headquarters moments before I came down here." Amy said as she looked directly at Nathan.   
"What is it?" Nathan asked sounding a little sterner than Tai had when he asked her a question. This sternness was normal though do to the fact that she did work for him and he usually needed any information she had immediately.   
"Headquarters is reporting that dark energy is beginning to gather at areas around the world and the levels are growing." Amy said as she reported to her true superior.   
"We need to get back to headquarters right away, Amy do you have you emergency transporter with you?" he asked her.   
"Of course sir, I keep it on my person at all time as is standard procedure." she replied looking as unmoved as ever as both Tai and Izzy stare at her. Tai still dumbfounded that he hadn't figured it out before, and Izzy interested in everything that she and Nathan were saying.   
"Good, I'll tie it into my PTD (Personal Transport Device). Tai grab Amy's hand and Izzy grab my shoulder." Nathan ordered with Izzy immediately following it but Tai was somewhat hesitant.   
"Wait, I don't understand everything that's just happened but I also can't just leave here. I have to many things to do." he said as he looked at Nathan who was messing around with a rectangular device he had pulled out of his pocket.   
"Tai, you and I both know that you don't have anything to do right now. For that matter there's nothing you can do right now, you would only be a hindrance to your people. But you can come with me and I will try to help explain more of what is going on, especially what Matt had said about other areas." Nathan said, as he looked directly at the young man that had come to be his friend over the several years he had know him.   
Tai knew what Nathan had said was true; there was nothing he could do right now. His people would do there jobs whether he was there or not, he lowered his head and walked over to Amy and took her left hand. "All right."   
"Good, now this may feel somewhat strange but it usually does to those who have never used it before." Nathan typed a few commands into the device he had in his hand. They all then vanished in a small flash of light that was not even noticed by everyone else in the room. 

In what is one of the darkest places in the Digi-world a castle sits on a hill. The castle is made of black stone and is surrounded by a dark and dreary forest. Inside the castle is very plain and poorly lit. The only thing that gave the halls and rooms any color was the blood red carpet that was in all of them. In the throne room was the worst, there were no windows only a multitude of torches, candles and lanterns. On a large black throne at the far side of the room sat Matt, he had his head in his hands and was muttering to himself.   
"How? How did he survive? My plan was fool proof, there was no way anything could have went wrong. And yet that is exactly what happened." Matt raised his head and waived his left hand in front of him. Three floating screens appeared in front of him, each replaying the scene of Tai running down the VR tunnel. "Who could have sent that rocket." he mumbled as the rocket came speeding up beside Tai. He watched as he got on and the rocket took off. "Gennai? No, it couldn't have been. I destroyed all of his equipment so there's no way he could have done that. Izzy? He's smart but there's no way he could have thought of it and figured out how to do it so quickly. Then who?"   
A small digimon then came in, it was a Gekomon and had its head bowed down. The most noticeable feature on it was the Dark Ring around its leg. "Sire, we have located two of the rebels." The small digimon said as it bowed before him. Matt's face immediately took on a look of joy, most of the humans in the Digi-world yielded to his authority, but there were those who resisted his rule. These were mainly digidestined that were trapped in the Digi-world when he had closed the gates, he had been hunting them down ever since, but there were two specific rebels which had been pains in his back side for quite some time now. One was the woman that he had brought to the Digi-world with him to be his queen. She was with him for some time, but then apparently the spell, which he had placed over her, had worn off and she escaped one night with her digimon, a Biyomon. The other was the man who had taken her in and trained her in the ways to fight. She was now just as dangerous as her digimon could be; the man that had trained her was Gennai. That was why Matt had attacked his home and utterly destroyed it, so that he would no longer be a pain to him, but it hadn't worked. If anything it caused him to become more of a pain because that was when he organized the rebels into a fighting force. Matt waived his hand again causing two of the screens to vanish leaving only the center one. The scene on the screen changed to that of a thin forest, on a small and barely traveled path were two running humans. The female was behind the man; she had reddish-orange hair and had a small pink bird flying just behind her. The evil smile on Matt's face only grew larger as he saw the two people whom he hated the most, the only person whom his hate was greater for was the one that had survived on his day of revealing, Tai Kamiya. "Gather the troops, we're going after them." Matt then proceeded to get off his throne and walk to one of the rooms behind him.   
"As you wish Sire." replied the Gekomon as it rose and left the throne room. 

With a small flash of light Tai, Izzy, Nathan, and Amy appear in a small room. It had banks of computers at the back with monitors on them. In the center of the room was a large table; on the ends of it were slots for inputting disks and CD's. On the front side of the room was a large glass window that stretched the length of the room, beyond the window was an even larger room but in front of the window there were more computers and stations with people at them.   
"Well guys, welcome to our headquarters." as Nathan said this both Tai and Izzy were looking around in awe at the amounts of equipment and people that they saw. However, Tai was the first to speak up since Izzy was engrossed in what one of the technicians were doing.   
"This is amazing."   
"Thanks Tai, I thought you would like it. Now if you and Izzy will follow me we'll go and see what my people have found out on what has happened." before Nathan walked out the door he turned to Amy. "Report to station Amy." she nodded her head in acknowledgment of his order and walked out the other side of the room. After he had given the order he continued out the door with Tai and Izzy close behind.   
They entered the large room that was beyond the glass of the other room. The room went down hill as it went forward; the room was lined with rows of computers with people manning each of them. At the front of the room were rows of screens with one large one in the center. Images of maps and lines of information were on the screens as people examined them. A young woman with short brown hair suddenly came running up towards them from the front of the room.   
"Nathan, our people are startin...woe a Tai."   
"Kari?" Tai's face showed both disbelief and shock. His little sister was here and it sounded like she was working for Nathan too. "What are you doing here, this was your day off of work."   
"Uh, surprise Tai. I work here too." she said very nervously as she saw the shock on her older brothers face. She had been working with Nathan and the Guardians for a while now while keeping it hidden from her brother and the rest of Digi Corps. Now she was standing face to face with the one person she respected the most and had probably broken his trust in how truthful she was to him.   
"You have some explaining to do young lady." Tai said regaining his composure and giving her a stern look.   
"Tai I know you want answers, and frankly so do I, I'm sure Kari will be willing to explain everything latter but for right now we have other things to worry about." said Izzy trying to calm down his friend.   
Just as Tai began to calm down a young man came up behind Kari. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing black pants and a dark green shirt. Suddenly everyone was surprised as Tai leapt forward right for the young man, with his hands going strait for his throat and yelling. "MATT!" As Tai hit the other man they both went to the ground hard, Tai had his hands around his throat choking him to death. Nathan and Kari were on Tai immediately pulling him away from the younger man. "Let me go, I'm going to kill him."   
"Tai?" the young man choked out as he rubbed his sore throat. "It's me TK."   
Recognition and shame washed over Tai's face as he got a good look at the person he had attacked. He hadn't gotten that good of a look at him before he jumped at him, all he had seen was a person who looked a lot like Matt with the same blond hair and blue eyes and wearing black pants and a dark green shirt. It had been so long since he had last seen TK that he hadn't recognized him. "TK, I'm so sorry."   
"That's okay Tai, but why'd you do it?" TK asked still rubbing his sore throat.   
"It will be in the briefing latter TK, right now I need to explain some things to Tai and Izzy." Nathan said after putting a hand over Tai's mouth.   
"Okay, see you later." TK said as he started to walk away but then started to waiver and quickly went for an open seat before he fell. "Or maybe not, I think Tai got me a little harder than I thought." He was feeling dizzy as he rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the ground.   
"You just stay there for now, we'll get someone up here from medical." TK just nodded at Nathan's order and tried to stay in his seat. "Kari what were you saying?"   
"Huh? Oh, were starting to break through the layers to get a look at how bad things are." she reported as she finished what she had started to say earlier.   
"Wait what does she mean by 'layers'?" Izzy asked, as he looked confused at what Kari had just said.   
"The layers of the digital world. You see Izzy the area you know of as the digital world is only one part of the whole, it is.." Nathan said just before Tai interrupted him again.   
"Joe?" Tai nearly yelled as he saw another one of his most trusted friends here at Nathan's base. Joe had been walking over towards TK and just before he got there, Tai had spoke up.   
"Tai. I didn't know you were here." Joe said as he turned around to face the person that had been a leader to him for a long time.   
A tall and thing girl with long pink hair came running in right behind Joe. "Joe there you are, I've been looking all over for you...Tai!"   
"Mimi? But I thought you were in America." Tai was now in total shock, several of the people he trusted the most were working behind his back for someone who had quickly become one of his best friends. He then quickly turned around to look at Izzy and gave him a nearly deathful glare and stuck his finger right in his face. "Izzy you better tell me that you have had nothing to do with this or I'll.."   
"Look Tai I'm just as surprised as you, I had no idea about any of this." Izzy was now waiving his hands desperately in front of him trying to convince Tai he didn't know.   
"Alright, but Nathan I want to know just who else is working here behind my back." said Tai as he looked at Nathan.   
"It's not that we were working behind your back."   
"It's just that you never asked."   
"Those voices." exclaimed Tai as he heard the voices of a boy and girl.   
"Allow me to introduce you to my two computer expert," two chairs turned around to show a girl and boy in their early twenties. The boy has short black hair and the girl had long purple hair, "you know them as Ken Ichijouji and Yolie Inoue and believe me Tai this is the extent of your friends that work for me."   
"Okay, now what were you saying about layers?" Tai asked in a voice that sounded only partially convinced.   
"Well it's like...huh, ahrg show it on the screen." a woman had came up to Nathan and whispered something into his ear which caused him to look very annoyed.   
"What's wrong?" Izzy asked   
"There's a disturbance at the gate, and I think it's someone you know." he said in an annoyed voice, the main center screen on the wall of screens changed its image to show a large metal gate, there were two people there. One looked the same age as Kari and the others while the other looked a few years younger. The older one had a pair of goggles on his head and was pounding on the gate with his fist.   
'All right Kari I know your in there, if you don't let me in there now I'm going to tell Tai and your going to be in serious trouble.'   
"Hey that's Davis." exclaimed Tai as he saw the screen. "Didn't he have the day off to?"   
"Yeah he did, and unfortunately he drug Cody with him. I'm sorry Nathan I thought I had lost him when I saw him following me." Kari apologized to Nathan whose face didn't look as annoyed as before.   
"It's okay Kari, he was going to need to find out sooner or latter. Have someone from security bring both of them here and if they ask any questions tell them that they will be answered when they get here." Nathan ordered   
"You got it." Kari walked over to a phone on one of the desks and dialed up a number that can be assumed to be security.   
"Well from the few times I've met Davis and Cody I know that Davis probably won't understand a thing about the layers, and Cody will be able to catch up quickly on what we've been talking about." Nathan said as he looked at Tai and Izzy. TK, Joe and Mimi came walking over to the group with TK still looking a little dazed. "How's TK?"   
"He'll be fine, other than a good headache for awhile." responded Joe   
"Good, now we can get started. Yolie bring up the layers program on the center screen." the screen that had shown the buildings main gate shifted to show a large circle. Inside the circle were several layers of other circles that were each broken in to sections except for the center, which was a complete circle. Floating above the main circle was what looked like another layer that was broken up into five parts and each part was separated so that they looked like they didn't belong together.   
"Is that how the digital world actually looks?" Izzy questioned as he stared at the screen.   
"No, this is just the easiest way we've found to explain how it is set up. Now for the time being forget about those five sections that are separate from the main circle. The outer circle is the area that you know as the digital world, it is where all of your fights against the evil digimon took place. The sections that are in the main circle are other areas of the digital world that are usually kept separate. Each of the areas represent an important part of Earths history and for most of them digimon don't live there, only humans and animals of that specific era. However, do to the fact that they are digital they are not normal animals and humans. An example of these areas would be one that is from the American old west, the Renaissance in Europe, or the rise of the Samurai here in Japan. One thing you'll find interesting is that these areas were not created like the digital world, even though they now exist in it. All through time when important events occurred on Earth a segment of that became separated so that it would be preserved, great heroes and legends were also recreated here so that they would never be forgotten. They always lived separate and never bothered each other, but when the digital world was created those areas were integrated into it so that they would then last forever." Izzy and Tai are both watching Nathan's demonstration with great curiosity. They had no idea that the digital world was so complex.   
"So you mean people like Amelia Earhart, Winston Churchill, and all kinds of legendary people are actually living in the digital world? That's amazing, but why isn't that center circle divided up like the rest of them?" Izzy was now pointing at the center most part of the display.   
"That Izzy, it the very core of the digital world. Only the most powerful digimon in the fight for good reside there. All through time there have always been four powerful digimon that guarded the four areas of the digital world. In my time they consisted of the large phoenix digimon know as Phoenmon, next was a very powerful MetalSeadramon, third was Galdoamon who was a very large tree digimon, forth and last was Tigremon he was a large and powerful Tiger digimon. I believe that the four digimon guardians of today might have some how descended from these four ancient digimon. After all does Azulongmon not look similar to MetalSeadramon." explained Nathan as the images of the four large digimon appeared on the screens above the center one.   
"So you mean there have always been two sets of Guardians of the digital world?" Tai understood more of it than he thought he would and it was answering a lot of his questions.   
"Exactly." replied Nathan   
"Okay, now that you've explained that what about those five areas that are above the outer circle and how come they're all different colors?" Tai asked quite eagerly.   
"This is where it will get confusing." Nathan said. The five areas were indeed different colors the two on top were white and black; the one on the left was green, while the one on the right was red, and the one on the bottom was yellow. "Now believe it or not but all life in the digital world, with the exception of the areas created before it, came from these five areas. These five areas represent the necessary things that make up life. That black area is the world of darkness, you know it as the Dark Ocean, and it is where all evil and darkness come from in the digital world and is responsible for the original creation of virus digimon. That is not the case today though, as you know any kind of digimon can be either good or evil even if they are Virus, Data, or Vaccine. The white area is the world from which dreams can come true; the younger digidestined went there when they fought MaloMyotismon, it is the World of Wishes and Dreams. The green area on the left is the World of Emotions, in it all emotions are heightened and it is what gives digimon their strength to digivolve, it is what helped in the creation of the crests because these aspects also exist inside a person. The red area on the right is the World of Spirits, in a sense this is the area in which digimon exist before they are reborn, it is also what allows for the creation of new digimon and new kinds of digimon. Last the yellow area on the bottom is the World of Hope and Light, from this world the hopes of every living creature on both Earth and the digital world are brought to life, it is also the world from which the light of good is shone and is spread across the world. This world is also where TK and Kari draw their greatest strength. So you see, this is what Matt meant about more areas than you knew about."   
"There's Matt's name again, what does he have anything to do with what's going on?" TK questioned as Nathan finished explaining to Tai and Izzy   
"Like I said TK, I'll explain everything in the briefing, but for now all you need to know is that your brother is now our newest enemy. He is the one responsible for what has been going on in the digital world." TK looked shocked at what Nathan had just said. His brother, someone whom he had looked up to for so many years was now the enemy, but he wouldn't let this cause him to slack at his duties. If it had affected anyone more he knew it would have been Tai, he had been his best friend ever since they had all gone to the Digi-world for the first time.   
"Nathan, just what other damage has Matt done?" Tai's voice was now very low and depressed he had never realized how much existed in the Digi-world and how many people could be in danger.   
"Show them." Yolie nodded her head in acknowledgment of the order. The outer circle suddenly had what looked like a large black haze over it, over 75% of the areas that were inside the main circle where now black and only separated by how the lines were now white. "He has taken over most of the digital world, now he doesn't know about some of the areas and unless he discovers them they should stay safe. Other areas such as the others worlds, with the exception of the Dark Ocean, and the digital worlds core will always be safe because they are out of the reach of the darkness. We must now be prepared for his threat, you should also be careful because he will probably try to send someone after you and other digidestined around the planet, he will go through with his threat and try to take over this world too." 

Two figures are running through a barely warn path with a small figure flying behind them. In the lead was a human male, he was tall and had his brown hair cut short. He wore a light brown robe which had been torn in many places, on his back were two swords which formed an 'X'. The second human was a female; she was just as tall as the man and had long reddish-orange hair that was tied together in the back so it stayed out of her way. She wore blue jeans that showed she had been through many trials by how they were ripped and one leg had a hole in the knee. The jeans were held up by a brown belt, which also served to keep her red t-shirt tucked in. Over her shirt she had a type of leather vest that had an array of tools hooked to it. On the right side of her belt there hung a long dagger with a gold handle that had a type of heart image on it, on the left side hung a long sword with a matching handle on it.   
"Are you sure we should be traveling openly during the day like this Gennai? If any of his spies see us we will have an army of digimon attacking us in no time." said the girl with the orangish hair as she ran easily behind the man. She was quite use to running and was in excellent shape, after all she had to be with how much she fought evil.   
"We have to Sora, our informant said that since his plans to kill Tai on the Internet didn't work he's going to send his best assassin after him on Earth. We have to warn him and the only place that we might still be able to get through is at the gate in the remains of Myotismon's castle, so we have no choice but to get there as fast as possible and that includes running in broad daylight." replied Gennai   
"I know, it's just that Matt has spies everywhere and we might...I was right look." a large group of Devidramon were descending towards the humans. Beams of red light shot out of their eyes causing large amounts of damage to the area. A figure jumps off the lead Devidramon and lands right in front of Gennai and Sora, the figure was Matt and he now had on a black shirt and had his sword drawn at them.   
"Well, if it isn't the two humans that are my worst pains. I thought you knew better than to travel in such an open area where you could be spotted. Now you have two choices, serve me or Die!" Matt held his sword strait in front of him pointing it at them. At his last words both Sora and Gennai drew their swords.   
"You know we'll never serve you Matt." Sora said as she held her sword in front of her with both hands.   
"How many times do I have to tell you I am the OVERLORD!" he lunged at Sora with his sword, she in turn blocked it easily with her own. Sparks flew as she used her own sword momentum to push Matt back several steps. "I see that you have improved since the last time we fought Sora."   
"It's only because one day I know it will let me save your soul." she retorted still holding her sword defensively.   
"My soul, what makes you think I still have one?" He began to approach Sora but Gennai stepped in front of him.   
"Listen to me, you were once a good person. You possess the Crest of Friendship, you can put off your evil ways if you only remember the good inside of you." Gennai stood defensively holding both his swords in front of him.   
"Out of my way, old man!" Matt's voice was now seething with anger as he spoke through clenched teeth.   
"We have to face it Gennai, there's nothing that we can do to help him. The only thing we can do is face him together." Sora stepped to the right side of Gennai with her sword drawn and gave him a reassuring look. Gennai looked at her and nodded, he put one of his swords away and held the other in front of him with both his hands.   
"How amusing, you two think that if you fight me together that you even have a chance of winning. Your wrong." Matt held out his hand and a black wave of energy shot out of it. Sora and Gennai struggled to keep their ground, Biyomon was hanging on hard to Sora's leg. Due to the fact she couldn't digivolve she had to leave the fighting to Sora, even though she hated it because she couldn't protect her. Sora's right hand began glowing red; she took it off her sword and opened it to give off her own wave of energy. The red energy surrounded her and Gennai in an attempt to fight Matt's own dark wave.   
"I'm impressed Sora, your powers have grown stronger as well. But they will not be enough to save you." Matt's wave suddenly grew incredibly strong and over powered Sora's. Sora, Gennai, and Biyomon are sent flying backwards as they hear Matt laughing evilly. Matt approaches the downed heroes, his sword drawn and pointing directly at Sora's neck.   
"Go ahead and do it, I will never serve you." Sora was on the ground and badly hurt, barely able to get out those few words.   
"Nothing will give me greater pleasure." He raised his sword high in the air. "Now you die." Just as he began to bring his sword down a large blast on his left cause him to stumble. _What was that!_ He looked up to see some type of large airship heading towards him. _ I don't know who they are but they will not spoil my revenge._ He began to bring his sword down again, just before it hit Sora it was shot out of his hands by a red laser. "I guess you live for one more day Sora but mark my words, the next time we meet will be your last." He quickly grabbed his sword before he disappeared in a cloud of darkness.   
Sora was the only one still conscious, and barely at that, but she managed to look up at the ship and had one last thought before she fell unconscious. _Thank-you, whoever you are._ As the ship passed over the three unconscious figures the disappeared in a flash of light before the ship increased speed and left the area. 

Sora wakes to find herself lying in a bed in a strange and well lit room. She looks over herself and nearly gasps. _I don't believe it; it looks like I was never in that fight._ She finds that there is not even a scratch on her, she then takes a good look around but doesn't see anything familiar. _Where am I? Could I be in that ship? But if I am then where are Biyomon and Gennai. What if they didn't make it, what if I was the only one that survived. I must have been out a long time for all of my wounds to heal beyond sight._ She was now quite worried that she could be the only one left. "Hello, is there anyone here?"   
"Sora!" A flying pink bird came flying around one of the room's corners.   
"Biyomon your alive." she said as she embraced the small bird in a big hug. "I was afraid that I was the only one that survived."   
"None of us would have survived if it hadn't been for our hosts."   
"Gennai." she said as she gave him a hug when he approached the bed. "Oh, sorry." she blushed as he stood back up strait.   
"That's okay, you are the digidestined of Love anyway. But you were hurt the worst and so that is why we were already awake." he responded.   
"How long was I out anyway?" she asked as she looked up to him.   
"Only a few hours." he said as her face took on a very skeptical look.   
"But there's not even the slightest scratch on me." she said as she pointed to her skin.   
"You can thank us later." A small walking mammoth type digimon came walking around the corner. Suddenly a small vine came down and smacked him right on the head. "Owe, what'd ya do that for?"   
"Because you know better than to be joking around at a time like this, and right now we have to help them get to the real world." A Floramon came around the corner and retracted her vine from the mammoth's head.   
"That's right." Sora's face suddenly became very serious as she turned to Gennai. "We have to get to Myotismon's castle."   
"I'm afraid that's not possible, the Overlord destroyed it a few days ago." said the small mammoth. "But don't worry, we have a way to get you threw."   
"No offence, but who are you?" Sora asked as she looked at the small grinning mammoth, at least she thought he was grinning.   
"Oh, sorry. My name is Tunskmon I'm the partner digimon of Nathan, one of the Digital Guardians." he said   
"The who?" she now was very confused by this little digimon.   
"I had completely forgotten about them until today Sora, you see after you and Matt disappeared I called the others back to help me wake up a group of fighters that had been put to sleep long ago. They were called the Digital Guardians and they were four powerful humans and their digimon." explained Gennai   
"Exactly, now come with us. We need to get you to the real world." said Tunskmon as he began to walk out of the room.   
"Don't worry, Gennai will explain everything once you get there." said Floramon as she motioned them to the door.   
"Wait, what are you going to do?" Sora asked as they followed them out of the room and into a hallway.   
"We have to rescue all of the trapped digidestined digimon." replied the Floramon in a mater of factly way.   
"But they're guarded by Matt's own digimon and they're all trapped in some sort of crystals." protested Sora as she looked down at the small plant.   
"We know, and that Gabumon is one of the few digimon that don't have dark rings. As for the crystals, they'll be easy to take care of. They're called Data Crystals and we usually used them to trap evil digimon but somehow he learned how to use them so that he could trap good digimon." replied Floramon   
"And besides, do you think Gabumon likes being trapped in that dungeon. He may be the Overlords digimon but he treats him like dirt, we'll make sure to get him out of there too." said Tunskmon from the lead.   
"Okay, I guess since we all have something to do we'd better do it." Sora said as the small group continued along the hallway. 

There is a large table around which most of the digidestined are seated. At the end of the table was Nathan, on the right were Tai, Izzy, Davis, Cody, and Joe are seated. On the left side are Kari, TK, Ken, Yolie, and Mimi. They are all looking at Nathan who is going over several papers.   
"Now, as you all know the darkness has been spreading with incredible speed since 9:00 this morning. Unfortunately for all of you we now know the person behind it all, your former friend Matt." Nathan let this information sink in, even though they wouldn't like it.   
"But why would Matt turn evil, I mean he's one of us." protested TK as he looked right at Nathan.   
"Remember TK I'm a digidestined and I had been under the influence of darkness, until you guys saved me." Ken had placed a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down because he was not in the best mood since he first heard the news.   
"Look, we don't know how he got the way he is now but we will try to find out. Right now I have Ken, Erin, and Jen briefing our other three bases, from this point on all actions will be coordinated from this facility. We have some more pressing concerns right now though, other than the threat from Matt." Nathan began typing on the keypad next to him.   
"What do you mean 'more pressing concerns', than Matt's threat? Is threatening to take over the world not important enough for you?" Tai was looking strait at Nathan and sounded very offended at what he had said.   
"That's not what I meant Tai," he was looking him strait in the eyes, "so far he hasn't sent anything threw so right now we have to worry about what's going on here. The dark energy is causing havoc with anything digital around it." Nathan typed on a few keys and two holographic spheres showed up over the table. The two spheres were rotating themselves as well as around each other. "Now here's the display of what is going on here on Earth and in the digital world. The globe that has the black areas on it is Earth; those black areas show how far the dark energy has spread. For now it seems that it has stopped spreading, I just wish we knew if that was a good thing or if it is going to start up again. Now all those red areas on the other globe are the areas of the digital world where Matt has the most control, this data is really new since we've only started getting it a few hours ago. Now watch what happens when the two globes overlap." The globes became one and both images were still clearly visible. The red areas were now contained inside the black areas.   
"The areas overlap, but what does that mean?" Izzy was staring intently at the display.   
"It means that these are the areas at which Matt's troops will most likely come threw first. Right now they are weak points between the worlds, we will have to be extremely careful and inform every digidestined on the planet. That is where you will come in Tai, but if you could not mention any of this we would be grateful." said Nathan as the image of the globe faded.   
"But why not tell them about you?" Asked Tai   
"Because from your meeting with Matt earlier it seems that he doesn't know about us, but I'd be willing to bet he knows about you since he knew exactly where to send that e-mail. If you don't mind though Tai I would like Kari to stay here working until all of this is over, she's pretty good at thinking on her feet and that's helpful around here." explained Nathan as Tai nodded his head in understanding, he then pressed another button on the table. This time the door opened and Amy walked through. "Amy will take you and Izzy back to your office Tai, there you can do whatever you need to contact other digidestined, then I'd suggest you go home and get a goodnights sleep."   
"What are you going to be doing?" Tai asked as he and Izzy got up and prepared to leave.   
"We're only human too, we just have a few things to take care of here and then we're all going to be going home for the night too." Nathan said as he too got up from his seat.   
"Okay, but I want to talk to you when you get home Kari." Tai said as he placed a hand on Amy's shoulder.   
"I'll try to explain everything." she said as she smiled at her brother.   
"Latter then Kari." he said as he, Izzy and Amy disappeared in a flash of light.   
"Everyone we might as well get back to work, and as for Davis and Cody. I'm going to have to ask that you go home and that you not tell anyone about this place just like I asked Tai." Nathan said as he looked directly at the two that had found their main base.   
"Alright." Davis was not his usually happy self but he could see the tense moment so he just agreed verbally as Cody nodded his head.   
"Good, everyone dismissed." 

To be continued... 

[Author's Note] Please tell me what you think, is this a good story or is it just another poor excuse of writing. Either way I'm still going to keep going on this one, if you have any suggestions please tell me and I'll try to improve the story as it goes. As always R&R.   



	3. Chapter 3

[Author's Note] All right sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out but I've had a lot of distractions around home and had times when I've been kicked off the computer because my siblings have had homework.  Let's just say that this is the chapter where things start to get a little interesting. At least I think so. ^_^

**Dark Mirror**

Chapter 3

Tai is standing on what appears to be the roof to his apartment building.  He is just standing there looking up at the clear night sky, with the moon out bright and not a single cloud to spoil the view, one can only stare in awe at its beauty.  He is standing there thinking about everything that had been laid upon him that day when a brunette girl walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tai, I understand if you never want to trust me again after everything you learned today but I want you to at least hear me out." Tai remained silent as he continued to stare upward. "Look Tai believe it or not I worked for Nathan because I wanted to help you.  I've only been working there for three years, and I went there because I knew if I found out more things that I would be a bigger help to you.  Imagine my surprise when I saw TK there, I hadn't seen him since we graduated and he move away.  Apparently Yolie and Ken had been working there a long time too, and Joe and Mimi had only signed on two years before me." Tai continued to look at the stars, his expression was not cold but it wasn't warm either.  His face had the look of either someone in great thought or in great disappointment but Kari couldn't be sure. "I understand if your hurt because I never told you about it, and I really did want to, but that was Nathan's rule.  No one outside could be told, it's not like he didn't think that you couldn't handle it, it's just that if you knew somehow the government could find out and they would order him to turn everything over to them." Kari stepped right in front of him and look at him face to face but still his gaze never left the night sky.  She then lowered her head and slowly began to walk away. "I'll be inside if you want me." Her voice was very depressed as she slowly sulked back towards the elevator.

"The stars."

"What Tai?" her face's expression immediately lifted at realizing that he was talking to her.

"The stars, they're so beautiful." he said his gaze still upward.

"They are, aren't they." she said as she stepped back by his side and looked up at the sky as well.

"I haven't taken a good look at them in ten years." his voice sounded almost relieved. "I guess sub consciously I've been putting off looking at them thinking I'll do it tomorrow, first it was when Matt and Sora disappeared.  I did all I could to try to find them and when I couldn't I guess I just felt helpless thinking there was nothing I could do.  Then came the problems on the Internet and how it was slowing down, we did the best we could but we still couldn't figure out what was going on.  Then when we lost contact with the Digi-world and it started turning black I had even more unanswered questions, questions that I needed to have answered but I knew there was no one able to answer them.  Until today, when Matt invited me to that chat room.  He told me that he and Sora had been in the Digi-world this whole time and that he was the one responsible for everything that's been happening.  I know it's wrong, with all that's happening right now, but right now I feel at peace.  All my questions have been answered and now I wonder why I'm needed any more, I feel like finally my job is done and I don't need to do anything anymore." He lowered his head and looked right at Kari, her face had on a large smile, which caused him to crack one of his own.

"Tai I know you're not useless, I have always looked up to you.  Just because I worked for Nathan didn't mean you stopped being my hero." she said as she looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now let's go inside, we need to have plenty of rest for tomorrow."

"Thanks Kari," he said as they started walking back towards the elevator, "oh and I don't hate you Kari.  In fact I'm proud of you, you were able to make a decision on your own and be a lot of help to Nathan.  If I had ever thought of it I might of done the exact same thing."

"Thanks Tai." she said as she put her head on his shoulder.  Her head suddenly shot strait up as she and her brother looked at a strange monster in front of them.  It was a large white looking gargoyle type creature, it had a small white wings on its back, large claws on it's hands and feet, and an 'X' on his left arm and an 'O' on the other.

"All right what do you want?" Tai said as he pulled Kari behind him, just because they had grown up didn't mean that he still didn't want to protect her.

"I am Gargoylemon, and what I want is to please my master and the way to do that is to destroy you!  Freezing Wing!" the creature said as a cold, cold wind started coming out of his wings and blowing on Tai and Kari, his wings were then glowing with energy just before that energy shot towards them.

_We're dead meat._ Was all that Tai could think of.

"Get down!" a man jumped out of nowhere and tackled them down just as the attack flew over them.  Tai was still in shock at seeing a digimon after all this time that his eyes never left Gargoylemon who now looked very angry.  Then Tai saw a woman with long red hair jump out of nowhere and kick Gargoylemon right in to the roof.  She was wearing weird clothing and had a sword and dagger at her sides.

"You won't hurt them." said the girl, Tai couldn't see her face but something in her voice made him think that he knew her.

"So, the traitor has come to the real world.  The master will reward me greatly when I bring you back to him." said Gargoylemon as he looked at the girl who's back was to him.

"You won't have the chance." she replied, by this time Tai and Kari were back on their feet staring at the spectacle in front of them and not even paying attention to the man that had saved them.

"Please, you can not defeat me.  I am one of the masters strongest assassins." He said with a sneer in his voice.

"But you are not the strongest.  Maybe I can't defeat you, but an Ultimate can." she said as she pointed behind him.  He turned around and was horrified by what he saw, a large bird man was flying right at him and when her heard it's attack he froze in fear.

"Wing Blade!" said the birdman as it turned into a large fire arrow and went strait for the evil creature.

"Noooooooo!" was all the creature could say before it blasted apart into a million pieces.

"Ga..Ga..Garudamon?" Tai said as the woman began walking over to them as Tai still looked at the large creature that was in front of him.

"Are they okay?"

"Yes I believe so.  We got here just in time." said the man who then removed his hood.

Kari gasped at who she saw. "Gennai!" This time Tai snapped out of his trance and looked right at Gennai.

"But then who is.." he turned around just in time to see Garudamon surrounded by a red light and then land next to the woman as a Biyomon.

"What's the matter Tai?  Don't you remember me."

"Sora!" Both Kari and Tai said as they ran over and nearly tackled her when she opened for a hug between the three of them.

"I'm so happy to see you two." Sora said threw the tears of joy, she had finally made it back to her friends just like she promised herself she would the day she left Matt's castle.

"It's so good to see you again Sora." Kari said threw tears of her own, Tai was extremely happy too because one of his best friends were back, of course there were other reasons he was happy that she was back but he wasn't going to let anyone know them.

"Look at you two, Kari the last time I saw you, you were still a kid and Tai." She just stopped and looked at him, he sure had grown and he looked like he had been through just as much as her even though it had been her that was in the digital world.

"Don't worry Sora I know exactly how you feel, the last time we saw each other was the week before we were suppose to start school."

She smiled at his comment._  School, I've been through so much that I hardly thought about it.  Even though I've probably learned just as much as Tai, maybe even more and yet the first thing he mentioned was about school.  _She then frowned.  _I'm sure that someday I'll have to go back to learn everything I missed but right now we have bigger problems. _"Look guys we better wait until latter to talk because right now we have some big problems."

"No kidding, we have to talk about what Matt is planning." Tai said as he stared at both Gennai and Sora who were standing next to each other looking very serious.

"We do have much to discuses but right now we need to find some people and we hopped you might know were to find them." Gennai said, as he looked strait at Tai.  Tai looked calm but his brain was in overdrive again just like when Matt had told him about himself.

"Who do you need to find?" asked Kari

"The Guardians." Sora said like they should have known.

"Nathan?" Tai and Kari exclaimed in shock, they hadn't expected to hear them called by that name again, they had called them by their names for so long and so when Sora had said it, it shocked them.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Gennai

"I think Kari can get you to them the fastest." Tai said as he pushed her forward.  She immediately spun around to look him in the eyes.

"But..."

"No buts.  I trust you Kari and I know you can do this.  Take them to Nathan and the others, I'll tell mom that something came up and you had to go.  I'll see you tomorrow Kari." Tai smiled at his sister and patted her on the shoulder as he walked past her.

_He trusts me. _ Kari thought as she smiled, she still had her back to the others.

"Kari where do we need to go?" asked Sora "I'll have Biyomon digivolve to Garudamon and she can carry us there."

"There's no need for that, both of you just need to grab one of my shoulders and have someone hold Biyomon." Sora and Gennai both walked over to her with Biyomon in Sora's arms. "Alright now hang on guys."

Then in a bright flash of light they were gone.  The sky was peaceful but if you would have been looking at the moon you would have seen two shadows fly past it.

"NO!" Someone dressed in black picks up and throws a vase across the room causing it to shatter to pieces. "Twice now my plans to kill that accursed Kamiya have failed and now I find out that Gennai and Sora have made it to the real world." A Ninjamon can be seen trying to sneak to the door without being noticed, just as it reaches the door. "YOU!" It jumps and turns around to face the very angry human. "You were the one that choose to send Gargoylemon, I told you to send my best assassin.  For your failure you will now share his fate." Matt's hands began to glow with dark energy, the energy then shot directly at the Ninjamon.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ninjamon then shattered into millions of digital bits.

"Let that be a lesson to the rest of you," he was now looking at the small group of digimon that were kneeling in front of him visibly quivering, "if any of you fail me you will share the same fate as Ninjamon.  Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir!" chanted the group of digimon.

"Good." he said as he went and sat down in his throne. "Now go and prepare your troop, for soon we will take the real world and I shall be its ruler.  Ha ha ha." he laughed evilly as the digimon joined in the laughter.  The room suddenly shook as the sound of a giant explosion filled the room.  A small Gekomon then came running into the room yelling.

"Sir the castle is under attack by some sort of ship!" screeched the small frog type creature.

"Ship?" Matt said just before he waived his hand to bring up the screens again.  On the screens was the same ship that had stopped him from finishing off Sora and Gennai, it was in the shape of a square and on each side it had strange symbols engraved on its limestone white exterior.  _Why are they attacking us, who are they.  What could we possibly have that?_ "The Crystal Chamber!  Quickly follow me." he ordered as he ran out of the throne room with the small entourage of digimon close behind.

"Hurry you have to leave.  If he finds you here he will destroy you." said a saint bernard looking creature with a horn sticking out of his head.  The creature, however, did not look good.  It was very thin in appearance with many pieces of it's fur missing and with several chips out of it's horn as well as the very tip of it missing.

"No way we're leaving you here partner." said a large star digimon in a western accent.

"Hey Starmon, I've got all the crystal now let's go." said a gravely voice that came from a small rock creature.

"Good job Gotsumon prepare to leave, Gabumon you have to come with us, you have nothing left here." said Starmon as he turned back towards Gabumon.

"But he's my partner." protested Gabumon

"I understand that, but right now his heart is as black as evil it's self and I know that you know deep down within your own heart that what he is doing is wrong.  I'm sure that there might be a way to save him but in order for us to do that we will need you, and you won't be any good to him if you are dead.  You have been lucky so far but once he finds out that you let us escape he will most likely destroy you on the spot." Starmon said as he gave him a very stern look.

"Your right, but I have to get something." Gabumon said reluctantly, he quickly ran over to a small compartment on the wall and pulled out a bag.  He then ran back over to Starmon and handed him the bag.

"These are seven of the original crests, but where did you get them?" asked Starmon in great amazement as he looked in the bag.

"Matt had collected them so they couldn't be used against him, and that is his digivice.  He abandoned it a long time ago and so I have been holding onto it ever since." explained Gabumon just before the doors to the room were blown off their hinges.

"How could my own digimon betray me?" exclaimed a very angry Matt as he walked into the room as the cloud of dust settled around him, the striking difference from earlier was that now he was surrounded by a cloud of dark energy.

"I'm doing it for you Matt, don't worry I'll save you." pleaded Gabumon

"Enough, I don't need saving.  Now you die traitor!" A large blast of dark energy was then being shot directly at Gabumon.

"No!" Starmon screamed as he jumped right in front of and withstood the blast.

"What!  How could you have withstood that blast?" Matt was now enraged, even his normal icy blue eyes were black with evil anger.

"Because, the power of my partner protects me." said Starmon as if he should have known.

"Your a digidestined digimon!  But I captured all of you." Matt was now screaming at how his plans were being foiled.

"Well you didn't get us, and now you don't have any of them." said Gotsumon as he ran up beside Starmon with a large bag over his shoulder. "Now come on Starmon let's get out of here."

"Remember this Overlord," Starmon said as he pointed at Matt, "you will face the Guardians, and they will not go easy on you." as he finished the three of them disappeared in a flash of light along with the crest's, Matt's digivice, and the digimon of every digidestined on Earth and the Digi-world.

"NOOOO!" In a fit of rage the blond turned around and destroyed the small Gekomon that had given him the message of the attack in the first place. "This does not change anything!" he screams while looking up and shaking his fist in the air. "I will have the REAL WORLD!"

Three people are sitting in what appears to be a living room of a house.  There were two recliners in which a man and woman were sitting, the man was Nathan and the woman had long sandy blond hair and deep blue eyes.  On a couch there was sitting a tall man with black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hey Jen, where's that popcorn?" asked the man on the couch to someone not in the room.

"Why don't you get off your rear and find out Ken, after all you are suppose to be helping her." said the woman with sandy blond hair.

"Give me a break Erin, I had a tough day plus Jen said that she wanted to do it on her own tonight." said Ken trying to defend himself.

"Who wants popcorn?" said a woman with fiery red hair and blue eyes as she came out of what was obviously a kitchen.  She had one large bowl and two smaller bowls full of popcorn.

"Just in time Jen," said Nathan as he took one of the smaller bowls, "and just as the movie is ready to start.

"Could you get the lights a sec Jen?" asked Erin

"Sure," she said as she turned off the lights and then sat down next to Ken, "so what's the movie about tonight?"

"Not sure, but it's suppose to have some good special effects." said Ken as he took a handful of the popcorn.

A flash of light suddenly filled the room causing Jen to throw her bowl striating the air, the popcorn goes flying just before the bowl lands back on Ken's head.

"Owe." moaned Ken as he took off the bowl and rubbed his head.

"You weren't kidding about the special effects." joked Erin as she looks over at him.

"Kari what are you doing here?" asks Nathan ignoring Erin's joke

"I had to bring these two," she said as she pointed to her companions, "you met Gennai and this is Sora."

"It's good to see that you're here, this means that they were able to make sure you were safe." he said as he walked over and shook their hands.

"What are you talking about Nathan?" questioned Erin as she looked at him.

"I sent a message to our digimon earlier, with the digital worlds base programming.  I knew these two would be in grave danger, especially since I saved Tai earlier." Nathan said as he explained to her what he had done earlier.

"But how did you know that Nathan?" asked Kari, confused at what he had said.

"Well for one, from the few times I talked with Gennai I knew he wouldn't have let Matt do what he was doing without a fight.  As for Sora, the way Matt talked when he mentioned her name showed that she had went against him too." explained Nathan

"You know you could'a told us you sent a message to our digimon." scolded Erin

"Give me a break I forgot." Nathan retorted

"Could someone please tell me what's goin' on, I think I'm getting a concussion from Jen throwing that bowl." Ken said as he got a slight jab in the side from Jen.

"Shesh, do I have to be the only one not joking." Nathan said as he let a big sigh.

"Guardians, we have some important information that we need to talk with you about." said Gennai as he tried to take charge of the conversation.

"And I'm going to need to stay here for the night too, Tai probably told mom I went to a friends." Kari said as she looked at Nathan.

"Okay, Kari go to the library and get it setup." Nathan said in an orderly tone, Kari nodded and with a press of a button on her watch she was gone in a flash of light. "Jen, Ken why don't you clean up this mess you made."

"But I..." started Ken

"The bowl landed on your head.  Besides it's your night for the chores.  Erin why don't you make us a big pot of coffee, I think we're going to need it." Nathan said

"Okay, you want regular of decafe?" she asked as she got to the kitchen opening.  Nathan gave her a look telling her she should already know. "Ah regular, right."

"Alright, you three can come with me." Nathan said indicating Biyomon to come to.

Nathan, Gennai, Sora, and Biyomon go walking down one of the other openings in the room.

Tai enters his apartment thinking of the story he's going to tell his mom.

"Tai, where's your sister?" his mom asks after turning around from her position on the couch.

"She had to go help a friend with something, she won't be back until after work tomorrow." Tai said, he didn't like lying to his mom and technically that wasn't a lie, just not telling her everything.

"Oh, okay." she said as she turned back to the TV.

_Boy she took that better than I thought._ "I'm going to bed, it's going to be a long day for me tomorrow." Tai said as he walked towards his room.

"Okay honey, I'll see you in the morning." Tai's mother said just before he closed the door.

"I guess I better send everyone an e-mail telling them that Sora and Gennai are here." Tai said aloud as he walked over to his computer and turned it on.  He opened the e-mail client and began typing.

'Digidestined,

   Hey guy's your not going to guess who I just ran in to.  Well it's Sora and Gennai, they some how got here and ended up saving Kari and me from an assassin digimon.  Who'd a thunk it huh?  They had to leave before we could have a long talk so I guess we'll all find out more tomorrow.  Kari brought them over to Nathan and I'm sure he'll tell us all about it tomorrow.  Until then,

Tai'

Tai moved the pointer of the mouse over and pressed the 'send' button on the message.  He then logged onto the Digi Corps mainframe and went about some of the work he had not gotten to earlier.  It was scarcely an hour when he felt the pull of sleep begin to call him.  He decided that he had done enough work for the night; he closed out his link and was about to shut down the computer when the window for the e-mail alert popped up suddenly with the title bar flashing.

_I might as well see who it is._  He thought as he pressed the open button on the window.  The window opened and the message was so startling that he had to read it twice to make sure it was real.

'DIGIDESTINED ALERT!!!

   All digidestined, report to Grace Hill at 8:00 am tomorrow morning.  Important information about digital world activates and dark digital threats.  Repeat this is a Digidestined Alert!!!  Attendance is mandatory, be at Grace Hill at 8:00 am sharp.

The Digital Guardians.'

Izzy is driving a deep blue car on a road that appears to be somewhere in the country. _ It's a good thing the garage called to say that my car was fixed, mom and dad wouldn't have been to happy if someone was ringing the door bell at six in the morning._  He thought as he drove along the country road.  As he continued driving a hill came into view, on top of that hill was what appeared to be a large one-story house.  The houses design was definitely not Japanese in origin; it was build like that of the old style ranch houses of America.  The hill it rested on was nothing special, unless you were a digidestined.  Over the years they had come to call it Grace Hill, because it seemed that everything around was peaceful and showed no signs of the troubles of the world and none of the troubles of the world seemed to make it here.  In the past ten years the digidestined had come to this place many time's to relax and enjoy each others company, but this would not be one of those times and Izzy knew it.  He knew Nathan would only send an emergency alert message if it was of extreme importance.  Luckily he hadn't gone to sleep early or he would have had a rude awakening with his computer turning on and sounding an alarm. _ I can just imagine Davis nearly jumping out of his skin when his computer started going crazy.  I do wonder though what could be so important to warrant this kind of an alert, whatever Gennai and Sora had to say must have been really important.  _Suddenly a cherry red sports car with twin racing stripes speeds past his car honking the horn like mad.  _What in the, Davis!  I bet he woke up late again. _ Izzy couldn't help but smile, after all the years Davis was still Davis.  A silver sedan type car suddenly zooms around him giving a short honk of the horn and takes off after the sports car.  _And that would be Tai._  Izzy nearly laughed as he saw Tai's car quickly pass Davis's and then pull in the driveway for the ranch house.  Izzy slowly pulled his car into the driveway deciding not to take it on two wheels as Davis nearly had.  Pulling up into the curved driveway he could see that all the others where here.  "Well Davis it looks like Tai won." He said as he exited his car and walked over to join the others.

"Don't rub it in." Davis replied in a disgruntled voice.

"Awe come on Davis, it wasn't that bad." Tai said in a cheerful voice as he came over and gave him a slight nudge on the shoulder.

"Speak for yourself." said the slightly shorter Cody as he got out of the passenger side of Davis's car looking a little green.

"Cody?  What were you doing ridding with Davis?  I thought in times like these you always rode with Yolie."  Izzy said a little startled by the way Cody looked.

"Normally I would, but when I went to where her car was it was gone and all I got on her phone was her voice mail.  So I had to call up Davis, I knew he wouldn't be gone yet." Cody said with a wryly smile on his face.

"Very funny Cody," he said as he cracked him a smile and then turned back to Tai and Izzy, "Tai your e-mail said that Gennai and Sora showed up at your place.  Got any idea on what's up?"

"Not a clue, but we won't know just standing around here." Tai said as he led the group up the path to the front door and rang the doorbell once he got there.

"You know Tai, all of us got here right on time and yet when I walked past Yolie's car the hood wasn't even warm." Izzy said as he stood next to his friend.

"I know what you mean, the other cars are the same way." Tai replied, suddenly a panel with a lens, keypad, and speaker were revealed on the wall at the side of the door.

"Retinal authorization scan required." came a computerized voice from the speaker.

"This is new." Izzy said as they all gave each other quizzical looks.

"Why don't you give it a try Tai." Cody said, Tai merely shrugged and put his left eye up to the lens.

Several red lines could be seen dancing across the area of Tai's face around his eye as the lens did its work. "Retinal authorization confirmed, access granted."  The speaker said just before the wall panel slid back down to cover it.  The door opened to the normally softly lit and inviting hallway of the house, which was now brightly lit with nearly nothing in it.  They just stair down the hallway in disbelief of how it's looks had changed when they suddenly saw Yolie run between openings on the far end of the hall.

"What in the world's going on here?" Davis asked for the small group as they quickly began making their way down the hall not bothering with removing their shoes because the Guardians didn't mind in the hallways if they left them on.  When they reached the hallway that Yolie had been seen running down they found that it to was unusually brightly lit.  They saw that many of the rooms were open but there was one in particular that all of the sounds seemed to be coming from, the room that they had known as the library.  They approached the room with the caution of not knowing what was going on.  When they reached the library and looked inside their jaws nearly hit the ground at what they saw, no longer was the familiar room filled with shelves of books and scrolls.  Instead there were screens on every wall displaying maps of the world, some maps showing the darkness that they had seen the day before, others showing hundreds of dots on nearly every inch of the globe.  In the center of the room were Nathan and the other Guardians gathered around a table with Kari, Ken, and Yolie, they were all wearing ear pieces with mic's attached to them.  TK, Joe, and Mimi are scattered around the room running in between panels on the wall getting readouts of data they couldn't begin to understand.  At one end of the table stood a man of indeterminate age and a woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties, they were going over the countless maps and charts of information on the table and talking rapidly with the others there.

"What's going on here?!" Davis's demand never even flinched his friends; they all seemed to ignore his questioning.  The only ones that looked up were the unknown man and woman.  She quickly ran around the table and gave Tai a large hug causing Davis to become even more confused.

Tai hugged the woman back. "It's good to see you too again Sora." 

"SORA?!  Then that must be." Izzy, Cody, and Davis exclaimed as they looked down at the unknown man known as Gennai.  Sora pulled away from Tai's embrace and looked with amusement at the three other faces.  They got their first good look at her in ten years and they were impressed.  She no longer had on the battered and torn garments of the night before, she wore brand new blue jeans with a pair of black boots underneath.  She had on a stiff red shirt trimmed in white tucked in with a dark brown belt around her waist instead of her worn one.  On her side she wore her long dagger with the Crest of Love emblazoned on the golden handle.  Her hair was no longer tied back but flowing freely down her back being held away from her face with several hair pins.  Tai was the only one to speak; the others were still in too much shock.

"It's good to see you looking better than last night but we need to know what's going on here?" Tai said, as he looked her strait in the eyes.

Her face turned serious as she spoke. "The Guardians will know a lot more than I do, but it has to do with Matt." Tai's face no longer looked happy as he started walking towards Nathan while trying to understand the conversations taking place.

"I just received a signal from our people in the North-Eastern US, their reporting ready and waiting." stated Yolie

"News services in South America are reporting data interruptions." stated Ken as he added to Yolie's report.

"Detecting early gate emergence patterns in Southern Africa, attempting to compensate." Tai hears Kari report just as he arrives at the table.  Tai looks around to see the gravest faces the Guardians have ever had.  Izzy, Cody, and Davis arrive just after Tai and Sora goes back over to Gennai's side.

"It appears that Matt has decided to step up plans for some reason." stated Gennai as he looked up from the table.

"So it would seem." agreed Nathan, Davis begins shaking his head in frustration of not understanding what's going on.

"Would you quit keeping us in dark?!" Davis yells again but only Nathan turns to face them this time.

"There's no need keep yelling, we have a serious problem at the moment that needs our full attention." Nathan said while giving Davis a menacing glare.

"Nathan could you please tell us what's going on?  You told us to be here at eight but it looks like you've already been working for a while." Tai said in more of a calmed tone then Davis.

"All right, when you got here we were originally going to talk about the information Sora and Gennai brought us about Matt's plans, but then just before four our computers began going crazy with alarms.  Digital emergence patterns began showing up signifying that Matt was going to try beginning his assault early, we worked franticly to stop it and we did just in time.  I had Kari call us in some back up and we transported them over here cars in all.  We've been working since then trying to keep anything from coming threw.  We didn't call you because I figured you could use all the sleep you could get." Nathan finished, as their face's paled.

"Oh my goodness, you mean we could have been killed in our sleep by an attack." Izzy gasped.

"Gees, sorry I yelled." Davis apologized sounding nearly as horrified as Izzy.

"What in the world!  Nathan I'm picking up a major energy signature in orbit." yelled TK from one of the side panels. "I think it's a gate!"

"Orbit?" Nathan began typing several keys, which caused one of the main screens to change to the image of a glowing circular Gate on a starry background.  All eyes were watching the image as a large ship emerged from the gate.

"That's the ship that saved us." gaped Sora

The screen image changed to four digimon looking out threw it.  They were Tunskmon, Floramon, Starmon, and Gotsumon.

"Hey Nathan, I hope you don't mind but we thought we'd drop in." said Tunskmon gleefully

"You couldn't have had better timing, but I thought I taught you better than to be joking around when there's trouble Tunskmon." Nathan said in a somewhat lecturing tone.

This was followed by Tunskmon getting slammed on the head again by one of Floramon's vines. "I told you this wasn't the time to joke.  Sorry Nathan, since you guys left he's become nearly as bad as a Veemon."

"Sir, if I may ask what has been happening as of late?" asked Starmon

"Shesh, always with the formalities." sighed Gotsumon as he rolled his eyes. "But seriously, what's going on.  We were going to come threw the same way we sent Gennai, but every time we tried the connection was blocked.  So we thought we'd put that gate in orbit to use."

"Gate in orbit?" asked Tai, as he looked at Nathan very confused.

"It was something we set up a long time ago, even though we never thought we would have to use it." explained Erin for Nathan

"Sorry about the block guys, Matt has been trying to send his forces threw the gates." apologized Jen to the digimon.

"Wait a minute.  According to Gennai's information Matt wasn't supposed to start attacking for another week, so, what did you guys do to make him change his plans?" Ken Blaze asked as he gave them a glare over the monitor.

"Kens right, you guys would be the only ones with access to tech that would be enough to scare him into upping his attack time." put in Nathan, the digimon could be seen cringing under the scrutinizing.

"Well Nathan, I guess it might be because we got the digidestined digimon free and that we've been giving them back to any digidestined in the digital world." Tunskmon said sounding somewhat sheepish.

"I'd guess it's because of the other things Starmon and Gotsumon got from his castle though." the small plant said as she pointed towards the star and rock digimon.

"What did you get Starmon?" Jen asked to her partner.

"Well for one we were able to free Gabumon when we escaped but we also took these with us." Starmon said as he held up seven tags and crests.  They were the crests of Courage, Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, and Light.  All of the original digidestined were staring with mouths open in disbelief.

Kari was the first to snap out of the trance. "But wait, where's the Crest of Love?"

"I've got it." Sora said as everyone turned to look at her as she pulled it out from under her shirt. "It was a gift from Matt just before whatever spell he had over me wore off.  When I think about it, it was the last good thing he did before he became what he is now." as she finished speaking there was the hint of sadness in her voice.

"Do not worry Sora, I'm sure we'll be able to save the good part of Matt eventually.  What ever it was that cause him to become what he is now, I'm sure it wasn't natural." Gennai said as he patted Sora on the shoulder trying to ease her sadness.

"If they have our digimon, then that would mean..." Mimi started.

"That's right Mimi, you'll all be able to see you digimon again." Nathan finished for Mimi as all the digidestined began to cheer.  "All right guys why don't you bring the base down and park it just above the house, we'll turn on the beacon."

"You got it." replied the mammoth as the screen switched back to the picture in orbit.

"Wait a minute, won't they be seen.  That ship looked pretty big after all." Tai said as he looked at Nathan.

"No, it's surrounded by a digital field which blinds it from any kind of radar, and it has a cloak to make sure it isn't spotted by the occasional person looking around." Nathan explained to Tai.

"That's all and good Nathan but they won't be down for a little while, and right now we have work to do." Erin said as she turned back to the table and went back to work.

"You guys might as well sit this out for now Tai, we'll handle it for now." Nathan said as he gave him a reassuring smile and then went back to work, Tai, Davis, Cody, and Izzy just shrugged and walked around the room looking at what the others were doing.

To be continued...

[Author's Note] Well? What did you think?  Next chapter I'm hoping to start the main attacks on Earth and give you guys even more questions about Matt's true motives.  If anyone was offended by that little joke with Veemon I'm sorry, it just worked out so well with how Veemon's always a jokester.  Well review the chapter if you liked it, you can even review if you don't like it just don't expect any response.  As always please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

[Author's Note] Again sorry this one took so long but I've been really busy with work and stuff around home.  Well here it is, chapter 4 of Dark Mirror.  This is where the start of the fighting begins and also had some of the funest parts for me to write.  I don't have anything else for me to say so, read on and hopefully review.  Thanks! ^_^

**Dark Mirror**

Chapter 4

In a large dark room there resides a large screen on the wall giving off a faint bluish glow.  At the base of the screen are several Gazimon working on computer counsels.  A dark figure walks up to the lead Gazimon; he looks at the screen and then down to the small rabbit type digimon.  The figure, in a sense, seems to have a human appearance, only that it is completely shrouded in the darkness blocking out any distinguishable features.  When the figure spoke its voice was very dark, and distinctively not human.

"Well?  Any progress in finding out who these 'Guardians' are?" asked the figure in a cool and calm voice.

"I'm afraid we have no information to help you destroy them, as of yet master." replied the lead Gazimon as he turned around to face the shadow with an evil smile on his furry face. "It is only a matter of time though, however, we have found some texts that I believe you should see."

"Explain." the figure ordered, still in that calm voice.

"I'll put up the first one we found." said the Gazimon as he turned back around and typed several commands and the image of an old scroll, with writing on it in a very old language, appeared on the screen.

"I assume you have translated it?" asked the figure

"Of course," the Gazimon said as he typed several more commands and a translation appeared over top the image in green lettering, "it goes like this.  'Wherever great darkness and evil threaten the light, they will come to stop it.  They are the Digital Guardians, chosen by the ancients to defend the Digital World from the darkness.  They will fight the darkness to the end of time and beyond, in the end the light shall always out shine the darkness.' That's all that one says."

"Hmm, you said that you had more?  Well lets see it." the figure ordered, the Gazimon nodded his head and typed several more commands onto the computer and the screen changed to show another old text with translation over it, only this one was not quite as long.

"If you ask me this one sounds more like a threat.  'Beware evil for the Guardians will stop you, they fight with many allies and in the end, you will be defeated.'" finished the Gazimon as he turned back around to face his master.

"How old are these texts?" inquired the figure

"We've dated the back to near the beginning of the digital world it's self." replied the rabbit.

"Hm hm hm," If the figures face was visible you would see it smile, "Do they actually think that a couple of old warnings will scare us?" the figure asked to no one in particular. "Tell me do you have anything else?"

"I'm afraid not, but I was wondering why we don't try to grab that Gennai guy and interrogate him, I can think of several digimon that would love a chance at it." said the Gazimon with a wicked smile on his face.

"That won't be possible, my spies have already informed me that he has escaped to the real world.  And I'm afraid all of his counter-parts have vanished as well.  How goes our other plans?" the figure asked the Gazimon in front of him.

"Let's see." replied the digimon as he typed on the counsel, the screen changed to that of a laboratory with a not so nice looking mechanical digimon looking out of the screen.

"Datamon, how goes our plans?" the figure asked the mechanical digimon on the screen.

"Quite well, and might I say it was ingenious of you to plant a bug inside the Overlords own castle and computer system.  When the time comes we'll be able to take complete control of the network and the Digi-ports, the digital gates, however, will still present a problem." explained Datamon to his master.

"And what about the V-net?  Have you found a way to take control of that too." asked the figure in a glaring tone of voice.

"Unfortunately no, the V-net if by far more advanced then the internet and it has internal security programs that protect it.  We tried to destroy them but they seem to be able to replicate themselves so they can never be completely gotten rid of, that and the fact that they are quite good at keeping us out of their systems." said Datamon "Perhaps if we had more information..."

"I'm afraid that there is no more information Datamon, I have scanned the information on the Overlord's computer myself and there is nothing there, however, perhaps it is time for me to go directly to the source." said the figure as he cut off Datamon.

"If any one can do it it will be you master," Datamon said as he gave a slight bow, "long live the Ruler of the Network." Datamon finished as the screen flickered and went out.

In a large black canopy bed draped in red sheets lies the figure of the Overlord.  A swirl of black smoke appears next to the bed, as the smoke clears the dark figure stands next to the bed looking down at the overlord.

"Ah, he looks so peaceful.  It's amazing that a soul so troubled can give off this appearance." said the figure to himself. "I still remember the day I found him in the park, he was having trouble with a certain girl as I recall."

_A scene with Matt, looking 10 years younger, walking through Odiba Park.  He's walking down one of the less traveled paths and he gets to a bench at the end, he looks around in frustration that he had taken a dead end, he kicks a rock on the ground as he sets himself down on the bench._

_"I can't believe she's doing this," he mutters to himself, "and just a couple months before our anniversary.  I guess I should have known this would happen though, she's always had feelings for Tai, it's just, I was hoping it was just a crush.  I don't hold it against Tai, it's just, I had the perfect gift for her." he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a strange pendent.  It has an object inside of it that has the shape of a heart on it. "I guess I'll just have to find some other time to give her her crest, I just wish I had whatever power it is that Tai has that makes her love him."_

_A small column of swirling black smoke appears in front of Matt causing him to sit back on the bench trying to get away._

_"What the!" Matt exclaimed as he saw the smoke._

_"There's a way to get her back you know." came a voice from with in the smoke._

_"Who are you?" asked Matt_

_"Someone who wants to help you get the woman you love back." said the voice_

_"What can you do?" asked Matt_

_"I can give you the power you want." said the voice in an almost sinister voice._

_"And what am I going to owe you in return?" Matt asked with a quizzical eye._

_"Why nothing, I just want to help you." said the voice_

_"Why should I believe you?" asked Matt_

_"I'll tell you what, if you don't want the power in the future you can just think about me and ask me to remove it." said the voice_

_"All right, what do I have to do?" he asked as he looked at the smoke._

_"Just let me do the work." said the voice_

_The smoke began swirling around Matt, it swirled faster and faster until there was a flash of black light and the smoke vanished.  Matt looked different now; he stood taller and looked more confident._

_"Now, go get your woman." said the voice from within Matt's head._

_A dark smile flashed across his face, his eyes flashed black just before he disappeared in a black puff of smoke._

"He was so pathetic back then, but even I have to admit that he has become quite the evil genius now.  It is amazing what a little bit of dark energy can do to these humans." chuckled the figure lightly to him self. "However he is only a pawn, and when the time is right the Overlord will be over thrown.  Now, why don't I see what this young man has on his mind." The figure was once again surrounded by smoke, which then began entering into Matt's ear.  Matt's face immediately lost its serene look and took on what almost looked like fright.  His body began tossing and turning violently until he shot up in bed with a cold sweat running down his body.

"That blasted dream again, what is it suppose to mean?" he asks himself "It always used to be so nice, just me hanging out with my brother like it used to be, but in the past few months it's ended different.  I find myself strapped to a table with a dark figure standing above me; he keeps saying I was a fool to ever trust him.  That I am insignificant in the grand scheme of things compared to him.  Oh well, I'm not going to let some dream get in my way.  Today is the day I get to the real world to conquer, and I will start with the most powerful nation on the globe." He smiles darkly as he rises from bed to begin his plans for conquest.

"Well guys, welcome to our base." Nathan said as he waived his hand in a sweeping motion in front of the digidestined. "Right now we're in the transporter room."

They are all standing in a fair sized room with a raised pad on one side, with a console in front of it, and a door on the other side.  The door opened and in entered Tunskmon with a wooden rack with ten crystals on it in one hand and six tags in the other.

"Hey guys, long time no see." said Tunskmon in a cheerful voice.

"Ugh.  Floramon was right," sighed Nathan holding his head, "Tunskmon get over here with those things."

"Here you go." said Tunskmon as he handed Nathan the crystals and tags.

"Thank you," Nathan said as he took the items, "Tai why don't you take care of the crests."

"Sure." said Tai as he took the crests and distributed them.

"But what about our digimon?" asked Mimi

"I'm getting to that, I just have to release them." Nathan said as he sat the rack of crystals down.

"The digimon are in those crystals, but don't worry.  With how their digimon were talking they understand these crystals and should have them out in no time." explained Sora to everyone else.

"Exactly, now I need all of you to stand back." Nathan said as he held his hands in front of him and they began glowing.  They glew brighter as a beam of white light shown over the crystals.  There was bright flash and when it cleared, there stood ten digimon looking up at their human partners.

"Tai!" Agumon exclaimed as he jumped into his partner's arms as the other digimon had similar experiences.

Sora, Biyomon, and Gennai are standing off to side, near the door, watching the joyous reunions when Nathan approaches them and Tunskmon goes right out the door.

"Well they certainly are happy." remarked Nathan as he looked at them and then turned his head back to Sora and Gennai.

"They sure are, but why aren't you celebrating?  I mean it's been just as long since you last saw each other, I thought you'd be just as happy." said Sora

"I am happy to see him, but there are more important things that need done right now.  Work comes first, then celebrations." Nathan said as the doors opened, everyone else was too busy to notice but in walked two digimon.

"Hey Nathan, I thought I'd just stop by to make sure Tunskmon was behaving himself, but I guess he isn't here." said Floramon

"Yeah he left to … do whatever he had to do.  So, who's your friend?" Nathan asked as he looked at Gabumon

"Sora, is that you?  I hardly recognized you." Gabumon said as he looked up at her.

"That's okay, Tai hardly recognized me either.  But I have to say you look great Gabumon, considering." she said looking down at Gabumon.

"You shoulda seen him when we first found him, we had to do a lot of repair work on him." said Floramon.

Nathan's watch suddenly beeped and he raised it to his mouth and spoke. "What is it Erin?" he asked into the watch.

"Nathan massive amounts of emergence patterns are appearing all over the globe, it's to much for the computer to handle.  We're doing all we can but, I'm sorry there going to get threw and there's nothing we can do about it." Erin finished as Nathan's face took on a grim look.

"Floramon where are the other crystals?" Nathan asked quickly.

"There in the portal room." she responded.

"Good, you stay here with the digidestined." he said as he quickly ran out of the room.

"I'm coming with you." said Sora as she and Biyomon ran out after him.

They run through several hallways until they arrive at the room that Sora had been in just the night before.  In front of the inner set of doors there is a large rack filled with crystals.  Nathan runs over to the one console in the room, types in a few commands and the doors open to reveal a long tunnel.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sora

"I'm going to release the rest of the digimon so that they will go to their partners.  Now stand back, this is going to take a lot more energy." he said as he began to glow with white energy.  White light began swirling around him; he then raised his hands up and shot an immense beam of white light at the crystals just before falling to the floor.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she knelt down beside him.

"I'll be fine." he said as he looked up at the crystals.  Sora looked up too just in time to see them glow with white light and then shoot down the tunnel. "Now it's up to digidestined around the world to stop him."

**Davison Air force Base, Virginia**

**25 min. Southwest of Washington D.C.**

**7:35 P.M.**

"Ah, Sergeant?  I think you better have a look at this." said a soldier with a set of head phones on his head as he was looking at a radar screen.

"What is it Private?" asked a large, well built man with black hair and a mustache.

"Radar's picking up twenty unidentified aircraft heading directly this way." responded the Private

"Did you radio them and ask for identification?" asked the Sergeant

"I've been trying sir but there's no response, they don't even seem to have transponder signals." replied the Private

"According to this they should be within sight, someone hand me some binoculars." ordered the Sergeant

"Here you go Sergeant." said another soldier as he handed him the binoculars and then continued on his duties.

"My God." said the Sergeant as he lowered the binoculars and had a grim look on his face.

"What is it sir?" asked the private

"Their Devidramon.  Their usually dark digimon, according to my training on the subject." replied the Sergeant as everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Well maybe their not..." the Privates speech was interrupted by sudden explosions outside the control tower.

"Sound the alarm!" yelled the Sergeant after he picked himself of the floor from the explosions.  An alarm could be heard outside the tower as pilots began desperately running for their planes. "Scramble the Mig's, and get a line to Washington.  Tell them to get the President out of there."

Outside the tower planes were beginning to take off and engaging the Devidramon.  Their weapons were working fine, thanks to all that was learned before the digimon were sucked threw the Digi-ports, but they were having no effect on the dark digimon.

"Sir the weapons are having no effect on the digimon.  Our fighters are dropping like flies." stated the same Private in the control tower.

"Get them out of there." ordered the Sergeant. "They're faster then them so tell them to head for Washington to protect the President."

"What are we suppose to do sir?" asked one of the other soldiers in the room sounding worried.

"This," said the Sergeant as he ran over to a microphone and turned it on, "All personal evacuate the base.  This is not a drill.  Evacuate."

The Sergeant and all the men in the tower began running down the stairs to get out of the tower to get away from the base.  Men and women around the base were running or scrambling to cars to get away as the Devidramon began destroying the entire complex.

**1600 Pennsylvania Ave, Washington D.C.**

**Oval Office, The White House**

**7:47 P.M.**

A man in his late fifties is standing, looking out the window.  He is dressed in a grey suit and has silvery white hair.  A young man in a black suit and sunglasses, with brown hair enters the room and walks directly towards the older man.

"Mr. President, I'm sorry but satellites confirm.  Davison has been completely destroyed." said the younger man

"What are we doing now?" asked the President

"We're evacuating sir, the forces that destroyed both Davison and Andrews air force bases are heading this way.  It is clear that they are hostile, Bolling is already sending a chopper to pick us up and Air force One is being prepped for launch at Dulles International as we speak." replied the young man who is obviously part of the secret service.

"Very well Jim," replied the President as they turned and began walking down the halls of the White House, "tell someone to start the civil defense sirens around Washington, we have to give our people as much of a chance to escape as we have."

"Yes sir." replied the young man as he began talking into a cell phone.

**Helicopter Landing Pad, Just outside the White House**

**7:56 P.M.**

The President and his aids are running out to one of the several helicopters that have landed outside the White House.  The Secret Service man with the President earlier is still on the phone, he puts down the phone and turns to the President to speak.

"Sir they have just entered the city limits and they're heading this way." finished Jim as they all climbed into one of the helicopters.

The President digested this information and turned to one of his aids. "Lisa I want you to call over to Dulles and tell them to prep the second plane for launch, I want the Vice President and Chiefs of Staff taken to Cheyenne.  That way they should be somewhat sheltered in the mountain."

"Of course sir." replied one of the aids as the helicopter gained more altitude.

"Sir look at that." said Jim as he pointed out the window.  The president looked out the window in time to see several flashes of white light down in the streets.  Out of the light came several new digimon each with humans in what looked like their twenties riding on their backs.

"Those are Airdramon and Seadramon," stated the President as he looked out the window, "and with the humans on their backs, they must be digidestined."

"It looks like they're trying to buy us some time." said Jim

"Then lets not let that be in vain, pilot get us out of here." ordered the President

The group of helicopters began flying west to get away from the evil digimon.

**Dulles International Airport, Virginia**

**8:15 P.M.**

The helicopters land with the President and company, immediately exiting to be greeted by several members of the secret service.  The secret service quickly led them to one of the two planes with the Seal of the President and 'United States of America' written on the sides.

"Gentlemen what's the status of my wife?" asked the President to the men that were guiding them to the planes.

"Her and your family are being rounded up as we speak sir, they will rendezvous with us when we find a safe place to land and..." started one of the men as they reached the stairs to the plane.

"No, I want them brought to Cheyenne so they're as protected from whatever happens as possible." said the President as he cut off the other man and began climbing the stairs.

"Of course Mr. President." replied the man

"Mr. President, look." stated one of the aids as they reached the top of the stairs.

The President looked towards Washington to see several Devidramon heading directly towards them. "Someone tell the pilots to get these planes off the ground now!" ordered the President as he went aboard the plane.

"Of course Mr. President." replied one of the men as he headed for the cockpit of the plane.

"All right everyone take a seat, we're going to be taking off shortly." ordered Jim as everyone began taking seats.

The two large planes began moving forward on the set of parallel runways as thirty fighters suddenly flew overhead.  They were the surviving fighters from both Davison and Andrews and they began to engage the digimon no matter how little chance they had.  The two large planes took off and began gaining altitude, as they did every person on the ground began running to get away from the airport.  The fighters continued to engage the digimon for several minutes until they broke off in pursuit of the larger aircraft, however in the struggle they had lost ten more of their fighters.

One of his many screens shows the plane of the President flying away with its fighter escort.  Matt grins evilly as he watches the fleeing aircraft from his thrown room. "This is going better than I thought.  I have destroyed their entire seat of government and I have managed to get their President on the run, hmhmhm.  You can run Mr. President, but you can't hide." He continues to watch with evil glee at his quick victory when suddenly all of the aircraft on the screen merely phase out of sight. "WHAT!  WHERE DID THEY GO!  WHEN DID THEY GET CLOAKING DEVICES!  BLAST IT ALL, MY PLANS HAVE BEEN FOILED AGAIN!" The Overlord was now fuming with anger as dark energy could be seen cascading across his body destroying anything small within range.

"Sir the cloaking field is running well, it should keep us and our escort fully hidden from any surveillance." said Jim as he sat down in one of the seats opposite of the President who was obviously disturbed by all that had just happened.

"Thank you Jim." replied the President

"If I may ask sir, what do we do now?" asked Jim as the President turned to face him.

"We need to contact some people who will hopefully be able to help us." replied the President as he got up and walked toward the command part of the plane with Jim following right behind him.

**Above Grace Hill in the Guardian Base, Japan**

**10:25 A.M.**

Nathan is on the bridge of the base along with Tai, Sora, and Gennai.  The other digidestined are being shown around the ship by Floramon; Tunskmon, Starmon, and Gotsumon are working at things on the bridge.

"Well guys, what do ya think?" Nathan asked as he motioned to the bridge.

"It is quite impressive." was all that Gennai said.

Tai, however, made up for the small comment. "Impressive, this is amazing!  With all the other stuff you've shown us, and I'm sure the others have seen, Izzy must be drooling over all of it."

"I'm sure he is." Nathan remarked with a small smile, despite what had occurred only a few moment before, when suddenly Erin's face appeared on the main screen on the front of the bridge. "Erin what is it?"

"Nathan, I've got the President on the line and he's wanting to talk to you." replied Erin

"President?  Japan doesn't have a President we have a Prime Minister." stated Sora recalling her knowledge of government form ten years ago.

"That's true, but there's only one President in the world that would know how to contact us.  That would be the President of the United States." Nathan said as Tai looked quite confused.

"But you said..." said Tai

"Okay so I fibbed a little when I said we didn't work for any government," Nathan said as he shrugged his shoulders at Tai, "we don't actually work for him it's just that he knows of our existence and we've help him out a few times.  But what did you expect, Erin, Jen, Ken, and I were at one time American citizens and we still feel we are at heart."

A small cough could be heard from Erin. "Uhg Nathan, the Presidents waiting."

"Oh sorry, put him threw." Nathan said sheepishly, the image of Erin faded to reveal the image of the older man who had just went through a lot. "Mr. President, how may I...what happened." Nathan's tone immediately changed when he saw the look on the other mans face.

"We were attacked." said the President "I fear what has happened to the citizens of Washington since we were barely able to escape ourselves, and we had the aid of helicopters.  I need to know what is happening."

"I'm afraid we have lost the battle to keep the Overlords forces at bay, but just before it happened I was able to release the digimon of digidestined around the planet." Nathan said

"I know, if it hadn't been for several of them we might not have escaped the White House in time.  I pray that they are all right." the President said as he looked at Nathan through the screen. "I would like to know what you are planning and what other information you could give us?"

"We're going to do all we can to keep the Overlords forces at bay, but I don't even know if it will be enough.  He has a good deal of numbers and he is harnessing the power of the Control Spires and Dark Rings, and my guess is the Dark Spirals as well.   I believe our only chance will be to battle him face to face.  It's the only thing I can think of at the moment that we can do to stop him." replied Nathan

"That may be but it would be quite risky would it not?" asked the President

"I think it's probably our only chance." said Nathan

"You are probably right, I should go now.  I should address the nation before the media gets a hold of this and makes it any worse." said the President

"Very well, Gods speed to you sir." said Nathan, the President nodded with a slight sigh before the screen went black.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tai as Nathan turned back around to face him.

"Just what I said, all that we can do, and when it comes to facing the Overlord.  May God be with us in that battle." replied Nathan as the reality of the situation sunk into all of their minds.

**Air force One, Somewhere above America**

**8:55 P.M. EST 30 minutes latter**

"Mr. President, we're nearly ready for your broadcast." Jim said as he poked his head into the Presidents office aboard the aircraft.

"What percentage of the population do you think we'll reach?" the President asked as he reached the door and began walking with Jim towards the conference room.

"In the country I would say nearly one hundred percent, for the rest of the world I'd say seventy-five percent at the very least." Jim said as his walk was interrupted by the President's hand grabbing his arm.

"What do you mean the world?" asked the President sounding somewhat annoyed that he hadn't been told something.

"I'm sorry sir, I thought you knew." apologized Jim for his failure. "Nearly every station around the world will be broadcasting your speech, many of them at their governments insistence.  It appears that they feel you should have the right to inform the world of what has begun."

"In other words, they're just to chicken to tell their own people that our attempts to stop the darkness has failed and so they're putting the job on me." the President with a slight scowl on his face.

"No pressure sir." Jim said with a slight smile on his face as he tried to raise his bosses spirits.

A small smile made its way onto his lips as he repeated the same words. "No pressure." With those final words said they opened the door to their left and entered the conference room, the White House chief public relations officer was on the podium giving as much information to the American people as he could before the transmission went global.  The President approached the podium staying off to the side out of camera view as he readied himself; the lead camera man gave the signal that they were now global as the man at the podium said the words that would introduce the man the world had tuned in to hear.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the world, the President of the United States." the PR man said as he turned over the podium giving a small handshake to the President before he stepped down.

"Greetings, and thank you for allowing me into your homes.  Now, as you may know, earlier this evening digimon forces attacked America.  Despite what you may have heard from listening to the media this was not a random attack.  At 7:35 P.M. Eastern Standard Time, a squadron of twenty Devidramon attacked and brutally destroyed Davison Air force base in Virginia, just outside of Washington.  A few minutes latter Andrews Air force base in Maryland was destroyed by another group of Devidramon.  At 7:56 P.M they entered the Washington city limits heading for the White House and other Government buildings, we most likely would not have escaped in time if it hadn't been for the brave efforts of local digidestined, whose digimon had been returned to them only moments before.  What I am saying ladies and gentlemen, is that our worst fears have been realized, the darkness that has been seen spreading over the Digital World was the work of an individual fueled by the powers of darkness.   He goes by the name of the Overlord and, according to our sources, is in control of a great deal of digimon.  However, only a handful of these are truly following him freely, most are under the influence of mind control technology.  As we speak forces around the world are mobilizing to face this threat, here in America all emergency services are on stand by and all military personnel are on full alert.  I assure you that we are doing all we can and we will not give up with our fight, so do all you can do to help and do not let your fear get the better of you.  Good bye, and may God be with us all in this struggle." The light went out indicating the end of transmission.

"Nice speech sir." congratulated Jim as the President stepped away from the podium.

"Yes, I only hope it was enough to quell the fears of the populace." said the President

"I'm sure it was." said Jim giving the President a smile to reassure him.

"Well lets hope so, for right now we have other matters to deal with.  We need to contact Norad; due to the Pentagon being destroyed they're now in charge of our forces.  I want all D-12 fighters on standby and I want several squadrons launched to take care of those Devidramon.  I want to show the Overlord we're not going to take his attack lightly."

"I'll get on it right away sir." said Jim

"The D what?" Tai asked to the phrase Nathan had just said.  When it was announced that the Presidents speech would be broadcast globally everyone, human and digimon alike, gathered back in the Guardians library to watch it on the larger screens.  After the speech ended Nathan began explaining some of the actions the President would most likely be taking, the D-12 fighter was just the first one he began on.

"The D-12 fighter Tai, it is the most advanced military aircraft of its kind." Nathan tried to explain.

"But Nathan what is the D-12 fighter, in all the time we've worked together I've never even heard you talk about it." said Kari asking the question for everyone.

"That is because you couldn't be told Kari, no offence to any of you but you have to understand that even we have to keep secrets." Nathan explained "However, I suppose now would be a good time to tell all of you since you might see them soon.  It all began five years ago, back when the digital world was sealed off and the map began to go black.  Even though it was only starting all of us Guardians knew that it could only mean one thing, that something bad was happening there.  We didn't know how long we had until what ever was happening made it's way here, the reason we didn't tell you of our suspicions is because we did not want to worry you, anyway we knew we would not be able to defend both worlds alone so we began a joint effort between ourselves and the American government.

"Why the American's you ask?  Well for one, they are the leaders of the free world and two; they had the resources and the ability to construct, train pilots, and to defend the world if the need arose.  Now, the effort was originally deemed Project: Digital, however, it later came to be known as the D Projects.  The purpose of this project was to create weapons and technology to defend against dark threats.  The first of the things decided upon was the creation of fighter aircraft capable of either disabling or destroying digimon that threaten the civilian population, this was the beginning of the D series fighters."

After typing several keys one of the screens changed to show a fighter plane that looked as if it had only been modified from some other craft. "This picture here is an image of one of the typical D-1 fighters, they were nothing but modified F-15 fighter jets.  At their maximum setting their weapons were only capable of destroying a Champion level digimon, and that was if they were not very strong.  For defense their original plating was replaced by Chrome Digizoid which we ran a low level electrical charge across to help deflect low intensity attacks." Nathan explained before typing several more keys and bringing an image of a second fighter up on another screen, this one full of specs and information.  This fighter was quite different, however, instead of looking like a hodge-podge it looked more like a cross between a stealth and non-stealth fighter.  From the out side it showed no visible signs of weapons but the specs pointed to areas, which held retractable weapons. "As you can see the D-12 fighter is much more improved then it's ancestor.  It is capable of achieving speeds of Mach 8 without causing extreme stress on the pilot, it's weapons systems are now able to do serious damage to even strong Ultimates, and all systems are under the control of the plane's central computer which responds to all of the pilots commands.  All fighters since the D-8's have had the ability to cloak which will give them the element of surprise, the cloak however does have a down side.  Ever since the beginning all D fighters have had an outer coating of Chrome Digizoid that had an electrical current running over it.  As the technology progressed we found new ways to increase the current and modulate it so that it would be more effective against enemy fire.  However, when the cloak is engaged it uses the power that would normally power the enhanced armor, this leaves the planes with just plain armor but with the cloak it works because they can't be seen."

"I have a question," said Izzy as Nathan nodded his head for him to continue, "what's to stop say some person who hates all digimon going around and destroying them, even the digimon of digidestined?"

"That's where the computer system comes in, all target locks go threw the computer for approval before the weapons are fired.  One thing we found before the time change was that all digidestined digimon have, an added piece of data if you will, this data is added when a digimon is united with its partner and a digivice is formed.  The computers are able to search for and detect that data and so it will not allow a lock on digidestined digimon." explained Ken Blaze "We didn't really think of it how you did Izzy but we were worried about how the wrong digimon could get shot so we knew we had to put that into the system."

"Uh I have a question."

"What is it Davis?" Nathan asked to encourage Davis to continue.

"I've been thinking how could you have kept this a secret, I mean there's no way.  If these fighters are suppose to defend the entire world they would have to be stationed all over and there's no way they couldn't have been seen by spies of other governments." Davis said, all of the other digidestined and Gennai had been thinking the same thing but for some reason Jen's mouth was hanging open.

"Davis, thinking?  Those two words just don't sound right together." Jen babbled only getting an angry glare from Davis.

"While you do bring up a good point Jen," Nathan said while tiring to stifle a small chuckle at Davis's reaction to his comment, "Davis also brings up a good point, that is if they were normal fighter craft.  You see the D-5's were the first of the D series to begin using digital fuel cells; the reason was because they can take nearly any form of fuel and turn it into the power for the aircraft as well as make it extremely efficient.  The reason they haven't been seen is because they are all based in the United States or it's highest security military bases abroad.  When the fuel cells are filled with jet fuel it is enough for the planes to be able to circle the globe around the equator three times at Mach 6, that should give you an idea of how far they can go."

"Of course you guys have to remember the fighters are only one of the things that have been developed for this threat." Erin said "Many other weapons and technology have been developed based heavily on what we had before the time change caused when we were chosen."

"Exactly, many of the things you will need to be trained in because it will be for your own safety.  However, for right now Tai, Izzy, Davis, and Cody should head back to Digi-Corps.  If you leave now it should be somewhat after 12:30 by the time you get back and before you complain I'm saying this because there are going to be some very confused people over there and you will need to help assure them that everything will be fine."

"Well, all right." said Tai reluctantly "But you'll contact us if anything comes up?"

"You have my word." replied Nathan

"Then I guess we'd better get going." Tai said this just before he, Izzy, Davis, and Cody left the room to go back to their rides.

"So what do we do now?" Sora asked

"Now my dear, we begin our fight." replied Nathan

To be continued...

[Author's Notes] Well?  What did you think?  I said this was where the fighting would begin, even though it wasn't very much, but as you can see it's going to be more than the digidestined fighting the Overlord.  Oh, if anyone can guess correctly who the dark figure was I'll mention you in the Chapter that he's revealed.  Hint: The digidestined have fought him before.  By the way, start reviewing people!  I've only got a few reviews and I'd sure like to get some more to know if I'm doing anything wrong.  As always, please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

[Author's Note] Sorry this one took so long but I guess I was just being a little lazy, plus the fact that nearly every time I got the itch to do something with this I was either working or pulled off the computer to do stuff around the house.  Well I hope you guys like Chapter 5 of Dark Mirror, and remember always Read & Review!  Thanks.

**Dark Mirror**

Chapter 5

**The Overlord's Castle, The Digital World**

**Day of the Overlord's Attack - 1:07 P.M. Tokyo Time**

Matt walks into his main computer room, slamming the doors open as he entered.  Many Bakemon and Hagurumon, a digimon seemingly made out of gears, are working furiously on the computers and all are wearing dark rings.  As the doors slam all the digimon in the room jump, especially the lead one, the Ultimate level digimon, Vademon.  He's the one digimon not wearing a dark ring, Matt walks over to him and he can be seen visibly shuddering as his master comes near.

"Ma...Master, how may I help you?" He stuttered as he went in to a bow, still shuddering slightly with nervousness.

"I need to know if you triangulated the Presidents location from his transmission." As Matt spoke his voice was sharp and to the point, with just a hint of anger in it.

"I...I'm afraid not Master." At this news Matt's face began growing even angrier, Vademon began sweating rivers at this sight.  It was no secret that when the boss got mad heads rolled, he was, after all, the tenth digimon to fill the position of computer head, and that was just in the last two months. "But I am sure that if they transmit again that we will be able to find it then, the Bakemon and Hagurumon will not have a break until we find it Master."  Vademon said quickly in hopes to keep his head, apparently it worked even though Matt was still quite angry.

"See that you DO." Matt said through his teeth giving extra emphasis on the last word. "What can you tell me that will be of use?"

Vademon quickly ran away and came back with several folders of information, which he handed over to his Master with slightly shaking hands.  Matt quickly grabs the folders away and begins looking into them as Vademon begins talking. "From what we can tell they are using technology similar to that of mechanical digimon, however, it appears that it can only be used for defense.  As we saw when our first wave attacked, their fighters were having very little effect against the Devidramon.  If this is the case with the other nations of their world than we should have no problem in our attacks." He finished trying to give a false smile to make it look like he was positive of what he was saying.

"And what about the Guardians?" Matt asked as he looked at Vademon.

"Our information on them is in the second folder." Vademon said nervously "We've been having slight problems with our computer storage so we decided it would be best to have this information only in hard copy."

"What kind of storage problems?" Matt asked

"It appears there has been some unauthorized access to certain files, we are doing all we can to find out who they are and where they are hacking in from." replied Vademon

"See that you DO find them, and I will review this data latter.  However, right now I want you focusing your efforts on finding the President.  Destroying him is vital to my plans because without a leader the world will crumble to me." Matt explained shaking his fist for emphasis. "Also, find the ones that are helping them, they will pay just as much for withholding my prize from me."

Matt turned around, his black cape flowing behind him, and heads back towards the door.  As he is halfway to the door he suddenly drops to the floor on his knees, the folders hit the floor as his hands quickly grab his head and he screams out in pain.  Many of the digimon in the room run over to him, including Vademon.

"Master...Master are you alright?" Vademon asks as he reaches Matt.

Seemingly just as quickly as Matt's attack of pain began, it vanishes.  He quickly gets up, after recovering the folders, pushing off the small attempts of help from the digimon.

"I'm fine." He says quickly and then continues out of the room seeming in an even worse mood then before.

**Guardian's Library, Grace Hill**

**1:30 P.M. Tokyo Time**

The Guardians, Sora, Biyomon, Gennai, and Yolie were the only ones in the room; everyone else had gone back to the Guardian's main head quarters to coordinate their people.  A small, nearly inaudible groan is heard in the room.  It was so small that only Sora heard it because she was standing next to the person it came from.  Sitting behind Sora, in a recliner was Nathan, leaning back with his hands on his head.  On the small table next to him are a half drunken glass of water and an open bottle of Tylenol.  Everyone else in the room is busy doing something, even Gennai who has the former Digimon Emperor explaining some of what they're doing to him, so she decides to go and see what's wrong.

"Is something wrong?" she asks as she pulls up a chair and sits next to him.

"You mean beside a headache the size of a Destiny Stone?" Nathan joked causing Sora to give a slight giggle.

"Yeah, besides that." she said with a smile.

"It was my talk with Tunskmon, he always was some what of the prankster of the group but now, he seems to have become extremely stubborn.  I was trying to explain to him how to integrate our bases software into what we have here so we could track events from there.  The only problem was he insisted he knew what he was doing and just started working and ended up frying a good amount of the communication systems.  I put Starmon in charge of fixing it, at least he knows how to follow instructions." Nathan explained as he began rubbing his temples.

"Don't worry, from what I've seen I'm sure Starmon will have it back up and running in no time." Sora said placing a hand on his knee and giving him a smile.

Nathan smiles back and nodded his head. "Thanks.  If you don't mind I'd like to have a look at your sword and dagger, I was meaning to ask you earlier but I didn't have the chance." He said changing the subject.

"Sure, I'll just go get my sword." She said with a smile as she handed him her dagger and went off to get her sword.

Nathan removed the dagger from its sheath and ran his hand over the side of the blade.  The blade seemed to be made of blue steel, for it had that feel and tint to it, but when he moved it around there was also a slight hint of gold to it.  He turned his attention to the handle, it was nothing special, and it was undoubtedly made of gold but was not overly encrusted with jewels.  What caught his attention the most as the image of the Crest of Love emblazoned upon it.  Sora arrives and he sheaths the dagger and sets it off to the side to get a grip on the sword.  He removes the sword from its sheath and examines it.  It appears to be of identical construction to the dagger only it has a more golden tint to the blade.

"Tell me, where did you get these?"  Nathan asked as he continued examining the sword.

"That's the thing, I'm not really sure.  I remember though when I got them, it was the morning after Matt had given me my crest.  I woke up and they were sitting on the nightstand next to me.  Latter that day I was about to ask him about them but something stopped me.  Biyomon and I were standing in one of the halls when we were suddenly surrounded in a bright red light, the next thing I remembered was that we were running away from the castle with Matt chasing after us.  It was like suddenly I realized what he had been doing was wrong and I had to get away." Sora said in a sad tone but then turned her head back up with a questioning gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Nathan said as he re-sheathed the sword and handed it back to Sora with the dagger, "they are identical to my sword."

"Your sword?" Sora was quite confused now, and also somewhat shocked.

"Follow me." he said with a smile as he got up and headed for the door. "Erin keep an eye on things for a second, I've got to go show Sora something."

"Sure no problem." Erin replied as she watched the two leave the room.

They walk further down the hallway to the door at the far end, Sora had seen this door but couldn't get into it because it was locked, which had seemed strange because they had told her that she was welcome to explore any part of the house.  Nathan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a set of keys, he picks one and uses it to unlock the door and enter the room.

"You see Sora when I said your sword was identical to mine, I should have said it was identical to ours." Nathan flipped on a switch, which brought light to the room.  Sora's gaze immediately falls on the far wall and she gasps at what she sees.  On the wall are four sheathed swords propped up vertically to look like crosses, each of the swords look identical to the one in Sora's hand, with the exception of the crests they bear. "Sora I give you the Guardian Blades."

She walked over to them and quickly began examining them, looking back and forth between them and her own sword. "But, this is impossible, Gennai said that my sword was one of a kind."

"In a sense that's true," he said as she turned to him, "only you can posses the Blade of Love.  As for our swords, they were given to us long ago by beings know as the Digi-Spheres they were the ones that chose us to be the Guardians as well as gave us our special digivices." Nathan said as he showed her his golden digivice.

Sora was in near shock. "But that looks almost identical to..." Sora had been pulling out her own digivice and as soon as it came close to Nathan's it erupted with a bright flash of golden light, when the light faded it was now the same golden color as Nathan's. "...mine."

It was Nathan's turn to be shocked; he had just seen an ordinary digivice transformed into a golden digivice, a digivice given only to him and the other Guardians, a digivice of immense power.  It took him a few moments for his shock to wear off and his face to take on a serious look again.  "I guess this means your one of us now Sora.  Come on lets go tell the others, and we're going to get you started on some training for being a Guardian." He placed a hand on her shoulder and began leading her back to the others.  _There's only one person that would be capable of forging and giving Sora the sword and dagger other than the Digi-Spheres, there's just one small problem.  If he is still alive, then where is he and why hasn't he contacted us._

**Meanwhile Back at Digi-Corps Building**

Tai and the other had arrived just ten minutes after 12:30, and they had been swamped with questions since they arrived.  Izzy and Cody had both been swept over to computers as soon as they set foot in the building.  Davis was their best Virtual Pilot, in the sense that he ran the Virtual Hood in computers, and so he was swept away with Izzy and Cody to be hooked up to give the scientists information on what was going on in the V-Net.  Tai had nobody to take him anywhere but he knew he had to get to his office; there would undoubtedly be a flood of messages for him from his superiors.  What he found, however, was not something he wanted to find.  Amy, in his opinion, was having her butt royally chewed out by Mr. Fugiama for not knowing where Tai was.  Of course she did actually know, due to the e-mail that had been on her terminal when she arrived at work that morning, Nathan had sent it to make sure she knew what was up and due to her loyalty to him there was no way she could ever tell Mr. Fugiama where he was.

"Young lady I demand that you tell me where Kamiya is this instant or so help me I will make sure you never work in this town again." Mr. Fugiama demanded, to his surprise her resolve didn't waiver nor did her tone of voice and answer.

"As I have already told you Mr. Fugiama, I have no idea as to Mr. Kamiya's current location.  He did not report in to work this morning, but if you want my opinion it must have been for a good reason.  I have heard rumors that there could possibly have been an attempt on his life last night." her voice was completely unwavering in it's tone, it was still a calm but authoritative voice that she had been using ever since Mr. Fugiama arrived.  Apparently ever since the American Presidents speech a little after 11 the higher ups had been in a panic, Mr. Fugiama had called down several times to find out what Tai knew but each time she gave him the same answer that she had just given him, even when he came storming into the building and up towards her.  Tai didn't know but she had noticed him come around the corner and the shocked expression he had at how she was keeping her cool when Mr. Fugiama was nearly blowing a gasket, but his threat did strike a cord in Tai.

"Mr. Fugiama, I will not have you threatening my employees." Tai said in his own very practiced angry and authoritative voice.  Even though he was younger than him Mr. Fugiama would always flinch whenever Tai used that voice. "Now why are you here and why do you want to see me?" He demanded taking secret pleasure in seeing Mr. Fugiama flinch.

"I...I..." he stuttered before he shook himself out of his stupor, but he had lost his ability to sound commanding. "I came down here because my superiors are screaming at me to find out what's going on and your secretary would not connect me to you.  Now why don't you tell me where you have been when all of this has been going on." Mr. Fugiama finished being able to regain a small amount of his demeanor.  Just as Tai was about to break into a sweat for not thinking up a good excuse for where he had been the phone on Amy's desk rang and her conversation caught their attention.

"Hello, Mr. Kamiya's office ... yes ... yes... Okay I'll tell both of them ... Thank-you." Amy finished as she hung up the phone and turned to face the two men. "That was the front desk, several men have just arrived.  Apparently the government has just called an emergency meeting of the top officials of Digi-Corps and these men are acting as the governments liaisons, and they are heading up hear as we speak.  Oh, and about Mr. Kamiya's location Mr. Fugiama.  It states right hear in his planer that he had scheduled a meeting with the other digidestined to discus the recent events, which I hadn't had the opportunity to look at until just now because of how you kept interrupting my work." she said using a tone and voice that put even Tai's practiced one to shame.

"Well there you have it Fugiama." Tai said with an almost sarcastic tone to his voice, after which he looked up at the clock on the wall. "Now, it's already fifteen past one and the officials are most likely heading for the conference room as we speak so we should probably not keep them waiting.  Amy, call down to computers and get Izumi up here and also call up our other top offices and have our people there prepare for Holo-conferencing." Tai turned away from Mr. Fugiama and began walking away quickly all the while smiling to himself.  _I have to remember to thank Nathan sometime.  I kinda enjoy having someone who can scare the daylights out of Fugiama more than me, not to mention doing an excellent job covering for me._

45 minutes latter

The meeting had been going on for nearly a half hour and Tai was not having a good time with it.  Tai was sitting at the end of the long conference table with Izzy on his right and a quite flustered looking Mr. Fugiama on his left.  On the left side of the table sat the three men that had arrived from the government, one of which was actually a good friend of Tai's.  It was Mr. Ishida; he had been appointed to be of the Digi Corps advisors due to his extensive involvement with digimon in the years prior to the formation of Digi Corps.  The other two he had no idea who they were but the seriously reminded him of the old movie Men in Black, after all the were dressed exactly like them, right down to the black suits and sunglasses which they refused to take off.  On the table's right side were what appeared to be five transparent humans sitting in the conference chairs.  This was the wonder of the Holo-conferencing technology.  It allowed people to be represented in some form or another at other places on the planet.  Two of the holograms were of Mr. Takenouchi and his protégé Jim Kido, they were Digi Corps top researchers when it came to myths and legends of the digital world.  Next was Catherine, the same one Tai and TK had met when they had gone to France and destroy the Control Spires, she had become quite the go getter since they were children and had worked her way up to the head of the European main office.  Next to Catherine sat Micheal he was Digi Corps American head person and had been based in Washington until the Devidramon attacked it.  Sitting next to Micheal was a person Tai never expected to speak with over a communications screen let alone in person, this person was the President of the United States himself, apparently the UN had believed he should be included in this meeting due to the fact that it was his country that had been attacked first.

"All of this information is well and good Kamiya but I would like to know your source of this information?" asked one of the men behind the sunglasses.  He was the older of the two and appeared to be in his late fifties, he was of average height, lightly wrinkled skin and silvery grey hair.

"Yes correct us if we're wrong but you have had no actual contact with the digital world to find out the truth about these claims you are making about the Control Spires and Dark Rings." stated the other man behind the glasses.  He was younger, in his early forties, he was somewhat taller than his older counterpart and had pitch black hair and a somewhat smug grin on his face.

"You are correct, we have had no contact with the digital world to confirm this." Tai lied threw his teeth while tiring to sound convincing.  Only two other people new the actual truth, one was his best friend Izzy who had been backing up everything he had been saying, the other was the American President himself who hadn't said a word since the meeting had began. "However, I am still convinced that what I'm saying is true.  The events that have been taking place on the Digital Worlds map are exactly the same as what happened ten years ago when we had fought the Digimon Emperor."

"And besides," Izzy said again backing up his friend, "when we received the data spike we received great amounts of data that would tend to confirm our suspicions."

"Yes but you don't have any solid proof now do you." sneered the younger man in an almost sound of mock victory.

"Mr. President, what do you make of all of this?  After all, we heard you in your speech mention that they are being controlled." asked the older man with sunglasses.

"I am agreeing with the young Kamiya on this one, our monitoring stations in America received the same data spike and our people have came to the same conclusion he has.  Am I not correct Micheal?" The President asked to the hologram of the young man sitting next to him.

"Correct sir." Micheal quickly responded.

A sudden knock came to the door as Amy quickly stepped in and over to Tai whispering a few things to him.

"Excuse everyone but I think that there's something that we should see." Tai stated as Amy walked over to the far wall and two panels slid away to reveal a large screen TV which she quickly turned onto the IBC (International Broadcasting Company) channel as the lights automatically dimmed.

_"As we just reported to you minutes ago, the United Nations has received a video tape from the person whom the American President has identified as the one responsible for the attacks on Washington ... Wait, I've just received word that IBC has been able to obtain a copy of the tape.  We are going to switch over to that tape now and show you our viewer what this Overlord has to say." said the female news anchor as the screen went fuzzy for a few seconds and then switched over to a shadowed person who's face was giving off know distinctive features._

_"Delegates of the world, I am the Overlord.  I am the one in control of the Digital World and I will be the one in control of yours very soon.  I give you this ultimatum; if you do not surrender to me by the end of one week's time then I will come to your world and take it by force.  Remember, there will be no negotiating, you have one week to surrender or you shall face my wrath." The shadow finished speaking and the picture went fuzzy again before it switched back to the news anchor._

_"As of yet UN officials have released no official comment on this ultimatum but we will keep you updated to any further developments.  This is Carol Worthington for IBC News." finished the news reporter as Amy turned the TV off and the lights resumed their normal brightness._

The cell phone of the older man in sunglasses suddenly rang; he picked it up and listened to it for a few seconds before putting it away and rising to his feet.  "I'm sorry everyone but I'm afraid I will have to call our meeting short.  My associate and I have just been call away.  Good bye everyone." The older man said very dismissively as he and his younger companion bowed to the group and then left.

"Well if this meetings over then I should be going my self, my wife will kill me if I'm late again." Mr. Fugiama said as he quickly got up and left the room himself.

"Okay the coasts clear." Amy said to no one in particular and suddenly there was a quick flash of light and Nathan was standing at the end of the room next to Amy.  Both Mr. Takenouchi and Jim jumped in surprise, as well as Mr. Ishida, at seeing someone they didn't know pop in out of nowhere, but none of the digidestined or the President jumped.

"Wait what's going on here?!" Mr. Ishida demanded rather loudly.

"Relax Mr. Ishida he's a friend." Tai said tiring to explain to the older man. "One that I'm glad is here."

"Thank you Tai, I'm glad you feel that way.  Anyway Mr. Ishida, Mr. Takenouchi, Mr. Kido, my name is Nathan Pepper one of a special group that was chosen to protect the digital world long ago.  I am also a digidestined and I am here to give you some information on what has been going on." Nathan explained introducing himself.

"Pepper, I assume you just saw the Overlords ultimatum as well?" said the President to the newly arrived man.

"Indeed I did Mr. President, it was the reason why I sent Amy in here to tell Tai." responded Nathan quite calmly.

"I assumed so.  Never the less, this change of events greatly disturbs me.  The UN has received threats from terrorists in the past but nothing of this magnitude before.  I must be going, I will need to speak with my advisors and then get in contact with the UN.  If we find out any information I will let you know." stated the President with a very grave tone to his voice.

"We will do likewise Sir." replied Nathan, the image of the President nods his head and then blinks out.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on now?" demanded Mr. Takenouchi trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Of course, I shall start at the beginning." Nathan said as he started to begin explaining exactly who he was and what was going on.

"Now, are there any further questions?" asked Nathan after over a half hour of explaining, leaving out certain details about the Overlords actual identity because he would tell Mr. Ishida when it was a little more private.

"I must admit Nathan zat I did not know all of zat about what waz going on in ze Digital World.  I do have a queztion zat iz a little of topic zoe.  Who were zoe's men zat came in with you Mr. Ishida?" Catherine asked Mr. Ishida after all the information that Nathan had explained sank in.

"I have know idea, I was expecting to meet some of my colleagues when I got the call to come down here, but instead they were here saying they were from a government committee." he responded to her question but it was not the answer she was hoping for.

"Well if they actually work for a government committee then it has to be a secret one.  I ran their bio-scans from the front desk through every government employee on the planet and I came up with nothing.  I even ran them through the civilian files an I still got next to nothing, I couldn't even get a name."  Explained Amy who was still in the room standing next to Nathan.

"Well whoever they are, the give me the creeps." said Tai as his body slightly shudders.

"I know what you mean Tai," said Micheal, "I may not be there physically but I got the same feeling."

"For the time being we will not worry about who they were, however, if it becomes obvious that they pose a threat to stopping the Overlord then we will have to search into them more." Nathan said as he looked at every one at the table. "One thing I must ask is that everything that I have told you, you must not tell anyone else.  There will come a time when our existence will become known to others with the exception of the Americans but now is not the time.  For now, though, we should all get back to what needs done where we are.  Oh, and Mr. Takenouchi, be prepared for a surprise when you end this link." Mr. Takenouchi's face took on a slightly quizzical look before his hologram blinked out with the others.

"You sent Sora there didn't you." Izzy said with a grin on his face.

"Mhh hm.  I figured he should see her now that she's back, before our fighting begins." Nathan said

"Wait, if Sora's back then that would mean..." Mr. Ishida had started with quite a happy tone but stopped when he saw the sad expressions on the others faces.

"Mr. Ishida, there is something that Tai and I need to tell you about your son.  Amy, Izzy could you please leave the room and let us have sometime to talk?" Nathan asked with a somber tone.

"Of course I have some work to get done anyway, come on Amy." Izzy said as he and Amy walked out of the room.

"What happened to my son, is he..." Mr. Ishida tried to ask but could not bring himself to say the last word.

"No Mr. Ishida your son is not dead," Nathan said as relief washed over the other mans face, "however, you will not like what I am about to say.  Your son, Mr. Ishida, is the Overlord."

Mr. Ishida was in as state of shock at this information.  Nathan and Tai both knew it was going to take some time to explain it to him and to calm him down.

**Unidentified Building, Location Unknown**

A black limo pulls up in front of the building, all it's windows are tinted so that none can see in side.  One door opens and out steps the younger man from the meeting at Digi Corps.  Inside the car is the older man with a very impatient look on his face.

"Remember, don't get cocky on this.  The Alliance will not stand for any more failures from this facility.  This Overlord problem is big enough, you should have taken care of it long ago." scolded the older man.

"Sir, there is no reason to get angry.  We have done everything possible to stop this threat, but don't worry, I already have a plan to stop this threat once and for all." The younger man said with a very wicked smile on his face.

"See that you do," He said as he began to close the door but then opened it back up to say one more thing, "you are already skating on thin ice as it is, these sabotage problems are not helping your standing within the Alliance.  I suggest that you deal with this quickly, least you face the consequences." With that the door was shut and the limo begins driving away with the younger man cursing under his breath.

"Blasted fools, they don't understand what is happening.  They just sit up in their offices and let us little men take the fall, well I'll show them, I'll show them all." The man ranted to no one in particular as he walked into the building and out of sight.

**Guardian Base, Above Grace Hill**

**6:40 P.M. Tokyo Time**

"There we go, the last circuit." stated Starmon as he replaced the last blown computer circuit and replaced the wall panel afterward.  Tunskmon and Nathan are standing behind Starmon as he finishes up and faces them; Tunskmon is standing somewhat submissively next to his partner who actually had a somewhat hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Well that was the last of the blown circuits, the main comm. systems should be coming back online now."

"Good, this base's computer is far more advanced than the one in our library.  Plus we will have more processing power since we'll have them working together." Nathan says as he turns his head down to face Tunskmon. "Now let this be a lesson to you, don't start into something unless you know for sure what you're doing or you have proper instructions."

"Ok, but it's just..."

"Your hopeless." said Nathan with more ease in his voice as he rubbed the top of Tunskmon's head.

"Yeah, yeah.  You've been sayin' that for years." Tunskmon retorted

"I know, and you still haven't gotten it threw that thick skull." Nathan said as the three of them each gave a small chuckle at the short but true statement. "Starmon, contact Erin and tell her to get ready to switch main controls for the blocking program over to the base.  I'll be up to the bridge in a few minutes, I have to swing by the Med. Bay to pick up something first." Nathan said as he began walking down the hallway.

"I will do that Sir, but what do you have to pick up in the Medical Bay?" Starmon asked as he watched Nathan continue down the hallway.

"Aspirin, for the new headache I'm no doubt going to get when I get to the Bridge." He said the last part in a sarcastic tone as he rounded a corner and went out of sight.

"You know, you're the reason for his headache." said Starmon mater-of-factly as they began walking down the halls to the Bridge.

"I am not!" Tunskmon said defensively.

"Oh please your one of his worst problems." Starmon said almost sarcastically in his western accent.

"Oh yeah, well you just don't have any sense of humor.  Besides I already have a way to cheer him up.  All it will take is..." Tunskmon began to mumble countless ideas off of how he was going to cheer Nathan up, most of which would only result in him getting an even bigger headache no doubt.

_Floramon was only half right. _ Starmon thought as he rolled his eyes at Tunskmon's continuous mumbling.  _He's not nearly as bad as a Veemon; he is as bad as a Veemon. _"Enough with your planning, if I were you I'd forget about it because it will most likely only get you into more trouble.  Now let's just get to the Bridge and inform Erin that we're ready to begin."

"Alright alright, I get the idea." Tunskmon said as he threw up his hands/paws in defeat.  No matter how much he hated to admit it, Starmon's logic was hardly ever wrong, especially when it came to him.

"Nathan walks onto the bridge and sees Erin's face on the main screen.  Starmon and Gotsumon are at the two side console on the lower section of the bridge, Floramon is at the forward console (the Helm) making sure the base is still in a stable position.  Jen is also on the bridge at the main Ops. Console, of the upper part of the bridge, preparing for the link up and Tunskmon is in the Captains chair acting like he's all-important and everything.

"Tunskmon!" Nathan said quite forcefully, Tunskmon jumped right off the seat in shock, he'd been rambling to himself so much he didn't even here Nathan come in.  He turns around to face his partner with an embarrassed look on his face. "Get to station."

"Right away." He said as he quickly scurried to the one of the other consoles on the upper part of the bridge.

"Don't you think you might have been a little harsh?" Whispered Jen as Nathan walks further onto the bridge.

"Do you remember what he used to be like before I taught him some lessons, back when we all started?" Nathan asked as he stopped by her.

"Well yeah…Oh." Jen said as she realized what Nathan was getting at and he continued walking.

Nathan walks down and sits in the Captains chair and brings up a raised console from the side of the chair and swings it in front of him.

"We're ready to begin whenever you are Nathan." came Erin's voice from the screen.

"Alright, run the final systems checks and sound off when ready." Nathan ordered.

"Main computer is ready."

"All circuitry is running at peak efficiency and showing ready."

"All communication systems are ready for transfer.  We're ready Nathan." said Jen as she finished off the checklist.

"Everything's ready on this end too Nathan, all Guardian computers worldwide are reporting ready for link up." said Erin.

"Alright, everyone get ready for anything.  We've never tried anything this large before so there maybe a few problems while we begin the link up." said Nathan explaining to everyone. "All right begin the link up."

A humming could be heard as the gigabytes and terabytes of information began coming threw the linkup, which was right under the bridge.  Several circuit boards near the communications console suddenly sparked and smoked but they kept going.  A beeping was suddenly heard on the ops counsel.

"I'm picking up a slight variation in the signal, attempting to compensate." stated Jen explaining the problem.

"The power levels of the Core are starting to drain, if we don't finish this quickly I don't know if I can keep the engines going." stated Floramon from the helm.

"Don't worry we're almost done." said Nathan to calm everyone.

"Thirty seconds till the engines fail." said Floramon

"Almost." Nathan said as he began typing on his console trying to reroute any available power to the engines.

"Ten seconds." warned Floramon, several more seconds passed and she was just about to warn the five-second mark as the humming stopped.

"And we're done." Nathan said as he put away the console.

"The engines are back at full power to." stated Floramon

"Everything's still good on this end Nathan." said Erin from the screen.

"Good, we've got a few things to fix here but we seemed to stay in pretty good shape.  I think we're going to let the computer handle anything that tries to get through tonight." said Nathan with a lighter tone at the end.

"Finally, I can get a good nights sleep." Erin said in a relieved tone.

"We all will, Jen and I will see you when we get everything fixed up here." Nathan said with a smile on his voice.

"You bet." Erin said as the screen turned off.

"All right Floramon, Gotsumon take care of the blown circuits here on the bridge, Starmon I want you to go down to engineering and see why the core started to drain and take Tunskmon with you, Jen and I will head down to the comm. room and see if there's anything blown down there.  And remember Tunskmon, don't do anything unless Starmon tells you." Nathan said doing a little scolding at the end.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Tunskmon said as they all when about to their duties.

To be continued...

[Author's Note] Okay I'm sorry, no fighting in this one and a whole lot of new questions but hey I can't have tons of fighting and very little plot line and have a good story.  But don't worry, I'll try to get some more fighting in soon and to answer some more of the questions that keep popping up.  As always, please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

[Author's Note] Alright here's chapter 6 of Dark Mirror, there isn't really any fighting in this chapter but there is a lot of explaining so you could say this is a filler chapter.  I would have had this out sooner except, well you know, with all the problems with FF.N it kinda discourages a person when their not sure if they would get their stuff up or not.  Well please remember to Read & Review! Thanks.

**Dark Mirror**

Chapter 6

**Guardian's Base, Above Grace Hill - 6:00 P.M. Tokyo Time**

**Day 3 of Overlords Ultimatum, 4 Days and 20 Hours Remaining.**

The UN has been in an uproar since the delivery of the Overlords ultimatum and delegates have been too busy to even think about sleep.  Governments around the World haven't been much better, they have been busy setting up defenses and preparing bunkers to keep their people safe.  In other words, World leaders are saying that they're not going to give up their freedom with out a fight.  The United States has been the only one that is acting very slowly in their preparations, at least that's what they want everyone to think.  All their movements have been done with use of the cloaking fields, and they have been setting up a defensive network all across their country as well as their military instillations abroad.  All cloak capable D-Series Fighters have been in constant patrol of the skies and all non-cloak capable fighters are standing by ready for launch.  D-Project weapons and defensive devices are being setup in all high security areas as well as in the civilian areas and digital shield generators are being readied for deployment at strategic places around the world.  At the Guardians Base however, Nathan is training in the Sim Deck with the newest addition to the Guardians with Gennai studying his techniques, while Erin is on the bridge monitoring events, Jen and Ken are at Guardian HQ coordinating efforts there and all the Digimon are still working around the base.

"Not bad Sora," Nathan said as he dodged yet another lunge of her sword, "Gennai has taught you well, but let's see how you do when there is more than just a sword for you to dodge." Nathan finished as he threw a low level electric ball right at Sora as he swung down with his sword.  Sora blocked the sword with ease, just as she had done the whole time, but she reacted to slowly as the electric ball slammed right into her chest causing her to fall over with her sword sliding across the floor. "Don't worry Sora, you'll get better with..."

"WHY YOU!" Sora screamed as she nearly flew off the floor with incredible speed and pinned Nathan to the wall with her hands dangerously close to his throat. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

"Sora please, why are you doing this he was only testing you." Gennai pleaded as he tried to pry her hands away from Nathan's throat which was proving to be as impossible as moving a sleeping Mammothmon.

"GET AWAY FROM ME GENNAI OR YOUR NEXT!" She yelled as a red aura suddenly appeared around her and flung Gennai away and against a wall.

"This has gone on long enough!" Nathan said forcefully as Sora turned her head back to face Nathan only to find a hand in front of her that suddenly flashed a bright white.  Sora's grip loosened immediately as she went down to her knees holding her head.

"What happened?" asked Sora as the last bits of her aura died away and she stood up with a look of confusion in her eyes. "The last thing I remember was our fighting and you throwing that electric ball then ... Oh my goodness it happened again didn't it."

"Yes it did," Gennai said as he walked back over holding his left shoulder where it had hit the wall, "only this time you powers manifested themselves and you were immovable by even me."

"Nathan I'm so sorry for anything I did, it just happens sometimes when something gets me really mad..." Sora stated

"And you can't control your actions and you lash out at the person responsible." Nathan finished for her as she just looked down at the ground. "How long have you had these episodes?"

"They started not long after I got my sword and dagger and had begun training with Gennai." Sora explained

Nathan pondered this before he spoke. "I see.  Then it was when you received your swords that your powers were given to you.  This explains your attack."

"What do you mean?" asked Sora hopefully at realizing she might finally get some answers.

"When we first received our powers we noticed a rather strange side effect.  We learned that if we allowed ourselves to suffer from extreme rage we wound up becoming out of control and could quite easily kill someone with out realizing it, so we developed a way to keep our rage in check and in controlling our powers, it has worked ever since.  I see we're going to have to have you study it as well, I had hoped that the powers of Love from your crest would have overpowered that side effect."

The entire room suddenly began flashing red as the normal lights dimmed and a type of alarm that someone might associate off of Star Trek started sounding.

"What going on?" asked Sora worriedly.

'Nathan we've got a problem here.' Came Erin's voice from over the ships intercom.

"What kind of problem." Nathan asked as he was already out of the room and heading for the bridge with Gennai and Sora on his heals.

'Something's coming threw our portal and I can't stop it.  It's like they have all our protocols.' Came Erin's hurried reply.

"Get Starmon down there and I'll meet him there as soon as possible." responded Nathan

'Will do, Erin out.' she said as she cut the comm. link.

"I want you two to head to the bridge, I don't want you to get hurt if anything dangerous comes threw the portal." Nathan said as he addressed the two behind him.

"But we could help." protested Sora

"That may be, but Gennai is injured and we can't have your anger manifest while we deal with this and cause more destruction than what's possibly coming threw.  Now go to the bridge." Nathan said closing the matter to further discussion as he took off in another direction towards the Portal Room.

-----------------------

Two figures are running through a very dark forest, one, definitely human of average height with what appears to be a sword at his side, the second, much smaller and being held in the human's arms.  As they run many figures appear chasing them, the figures are human, dressed in black suits with dark sunglasses too.  As they keep running the first figure suddenly trips and the figure in his arms is sent flying several feet.

"Betamon!" the figure yells after his flying digimon friend as the other figures form a semicircle around them with guns drawn and a bright light is turned on showing right down on them.

"Surrender now!" spoke one of the suited men.

"Never!" the man yells as he quickly gets back up and goes over to Betamon. "Are you all right old friend?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright as soon as we get out of here." he replies to the human who we finally get a good look at.  He was six feet tall wearing brown slacks and a light brown shirt, he had short blond hair and light tan eyes, with his deep tan and well developed muscles he showed that he had been in many fights, but the most noticeable feature of all was the digivice strapped to his belt.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere." Came a more commanding tone of voice from a man who had just stepped out from behind the others.  He was younger, in his early forties, he was a little shorter than the other men and had pitch black hair and a somewhat smug grin on his face and he was the same man Tai had seen two days ago at his meeting.

"You!" the figure said in contempt.

"That is correct traitor, it is I.  And I will get quite the reward from the Alliance when I bring you in and destroy that scum in your arms." The man said with added disgust when he spoke of Betamon.

"You will never hurt Betamon as long as I draw breathe and if anyone is the traitor it is you and the entire Alliance.  You do not understand that digital life is just as real as organic." replied the figure.

"Enough!  Get him!"  He seethed as the men with guns slowly started approaching the digivice-bearing figure.

"I don't think so." the figure said with a smile finally letting his British accent show.

"Why are you smiling?  There is no place that you can possibly go to." the man said almost sounding nervous at this figures sudden change in attitude.

"I can open a gate at will so there is no way that you can stop me.  But I am smiling because it is time you knew who I am." the figure said as he rose to his full height in a way of confidence. "I am Sir Michael Coffey, knight of the British Crown and defender of truth and justice.  I protect all things of this world and will keep doing so until the end of my days.  I was chosen near the beginning of Digital Time and appointed the Guardian of the Digi-Spheres and of this world, to defend it against the powers of darkness and those who would wish to harm it.  And right now that means you." Michael said as he pointed his index finger at the head of the suited men. "And now, I shall take my leave." He turns around quickly with his glowing digivice in hand. "Digi-Gate Open!" A light shot out of the ground and spread out forming what looked like a doorway, which Michael quickly ran threw.  The other man finally realized what had just happened as the gate closes.

"NO!  Find him!  Find him now!" he yelled as his men quickly scattered as they tried to complete their orders.

---------------------

Nathan enters the Portal room to find that Starmon is already there like he instructed.  He is caring what looks like a futuristic gun, in fact it is a D-10 Pistol cannon one of the weapons developed under the D-Projects.  On the other end of the room the portal doors are open and the portal is glowing with energy.

"Any luck in finding out who activated the portal, or finding a way to get it closed?" Nathan asked Starmon.

"Negative Sir.  Whoever set up this link is an expert, if I didn't know better I'd swear they were transmitting on Digi-Sphere frequencies." explained Starmon

"But that's impossible, we searched the Digital World top to bottom when we were woke up and we never found them.  And that could only be explained by if they had expired a long time ago and were hidden away somewhere." said Nathan

"I know, that's why I said it couldn't be them." said Starmon as a beeping began on the portal console. "The signal is coming threw." Starmon took on an attack pose and Nathan leveled his gun ready to fire, you may be wondering why he's not using his sword well if he were to attack with it in the base, other than in the Sim Decks, it could cause serious damage to the base.  Anyway, the portal flashed briefly and two figures came flying out of it before it shutdown and closed the doors.

"I...I don't believe it." Nathan stuttered in disbelief as Michael stands up in front of him with Betamon at his feet. "Bu...But you were..."

"Dead?  Hardly.  In our battle against Apocalymon I was merely severely injured, as was Betamon, it was after you were put into a deep sleep that the Protectors stepped in and banished Apocalymon to beyond the Wall of Fire and I was brought back to the Digi-Spheres and healed." replied Michael with out a waiver to his voice.  The door to the Portal room opens and in walks Erin, looking nearly as shocked as Nathan, with a confused Sora and Gennai behind.

"MICHEAL!" Erin yells out in joy as she and Nathan, whose shock wore off, run up to him and gave him a big hug.

"We never thought we'd see you again." exclaimed Erin as tears streamed down her face.

"Why didn't you ever contact us, we searched the Digital world ten years ago and we never even came upon any sign that you were alive."  Nathan said also in extreme joy, then he notices Sora and Gennai still standing near the doorway. "Where are my manners, Michael allow me to introduce you to Sora, the Digidestined of Love, and Gennai, one of the choosers of the digidestined."

By this time Erin has stopped crying and Michael walks over to the two strangers and bows.  On his way back up he notices that the digivice on Sora's belt is a golden one. "Ah, I see it has finally happened." he says indicating her digivice.

"But how did you..." Sora started

"I knew it.  I knew you would be the only other one capable of forging those sword and dagger.  But why Michael, why did you do it?  Why bring her into a dangerous live style like ours?" Questioned Nathan as Michael turned back around to face him.

"I did it because it was the only way to break the spell she was under.  The powers of Love had been dormant inside her for so long that I knew her crest wouldn't be enough.  So I first forged the Sword, but then I realized that until she learned how to use it it would be too much for her, so then I forged the Dagger.  Then it was only a matter of time before the conditions were right for her digivice to transform in to the Golden Digivice."  Michael explained, he knew there would be much more explaining in the future, evident by the fact that he saw Nathan was going to say something but he beat him to the punch. "Now before I say anything else we should have the whole team here and since Jennifer and Kenneth did not come with you and Erin I assume that they must be elsewhere.  I will not say anything more until we are all here."

"Alright," agreed Nathan, "they should be home soon, of course with what information your telling us will probably be important I'll contact the President an have him on standby for when you will explain."

"President?" asked Michael confused.

"We had to be in collaboration with some type of politician in the Real world, and the United States President was the best choice." explained Erin with a smile.

"I see, very well we will wait for them all." said Michael as they all then left the Portal room.

**Overlord's Castle, Digital World - 6:45 P.M. Tokyo Time**

**Overlord's Personal Chambers**

Matt is sitting in a chair next to a table on the far side of the room.  He is sitting with his head in his hands as he is dealing with one of his ever-increasing headaches.

"Three days.  The attacks have been getting worse and more frequent.  It must be the stress." he said shaking his head. "Yeah that's it.  Its just stress.  Once I've finished with taking over the Real World I won't have any more of these attacks."  He reaches over to the table and takes a folder from it.  After opening it he flips threw several pages and then stops. "What's this?  An e-mail, all the other stuff on the Guardians have been old prophesies and legends and this is a recent e-mail, and to Tai and the other digidestined no less, even my little brother.  Well this should be interesting."

'DIGIDESTINED ALERT!!!

   All digidestined, report to Grace Hill at 8:00 am tomorrow morning.  Important information about digital world activates and dark digital threats.  Repeat this is a Digidestined Alert!!!  Attendance is mandatory, be at Grace Hill at 8:00 am sharp.

The Digital Guardians.'

"Ha, whoever these Guardians are they've finally slipped up.  They've given me an exact location of where to find them." Matt says his mood drastically changed and his face takes on an evil gleam. "Now if those morons down in computers are doing their jobs they will already have found this 'Grace Hill' and I will have them taken care of by morning." he says as he quickly leaves his chair behind and heads out of the room.

**Grace Hill, Japan - 7:00 P.M.**

"At least it was a fairly quiet day, right Ken?" Jen asks as they walk down the hallway of their house.

"Yes, I'm just worried about what's going to happen when next Thursday night when the clock strikes Midnight.  That's when the ultimatum runs out and I'm not sure if the world will be ready for the attack." pondered Ken as they walked past the lit living room.

"I know, I mean ... Wait a minute." stated Jen as they froze in place.

"That wasn't?" asked Ken as they quickly ran back towards the living room opening.

"Michael!" they both exclaimed in unison.

Indeed there he was.  Michael was sitting on the couch with Sora and Gennai on either side of him.  He was recounting countless stories of many of the adventures he and the other Guardians had gone threw long ago.  Kari had brought in Tai for the upcoming meeting and they were sitting on some of the chairs that had been brought into the room.  Nathan and Erin were sitting in the two-recliner chairs looking quiet embarrassed due to the high praise they were getting from Michael.  Needless to say when Ken and Jen shouted it caught everyone's attention.  Ken and Jen stumbled into the room mouthing how's, where's and all that sort of stuff as they fumbled for chairs.  Nathan and Erin relinquished their chairs to them and Nathan when back into the kitchen and brought out two others for Erin and himself.  A few minutes later they had settled down enough to talk sensibility and ask non-jumbled questions.

"Where, have you been?" asked Ken still sounding somewhat in disbelief.

"Yeah, why didn't you contact us if you were alive?" put in Jen

"Please I will explain everything, but didn't you want the President to be in on this?" Michael asked as he looked to Nathan.

"I'll get him here in a minute, but he doesn't need to be here for 'family' things." Nathan said with a slight smile when he said the word 'family'.

"Very well.  For where I have been, it has been the digital world, I have worked very hard to keep the fact that I was still alive a secret.  From changing my appearance, to how I did things, to even speaking with out my accent so people and digimon wouldn't recognize me." Michael explained as he demonstrated his non-accented voice. "However, I could not contact you, not that I did not have the means of which to contact you but because it would have tipped off that I was still alive and my location.  Now, any other information I have should be best discussed with the President in attendance."

"Alright, everyone get your chairs away from the TV." said Nathan as everyone complied and he typed several keys on the TV's control panel and the image of an elderly man appeared on the screen.  The President seemed to have aged nearly ten years in the three days since the overlords attack.  His hair was roughly combed, his suit showed signs of being slept in, and his eyes had large bags under them. "Mr. President, did I wake you?" asked Nathan with concern in his voice at seeing the degraded condition of someone he held great respect for.

"If I had been sleeping Jim would be here recording your entire conversation.  I've been lucky to get the little sleep that I have considering everything I've had to do to get our troops ready for if there's an attack." said the President in a downcast tone.

"Ah yes I am sorry that we were unable to stop it all before but you know we had no access to the Digital world either.  Anyway, I assume you have looked over the information I gave you so allow me to introduce you to our friend Michael." said Nathan beginning to steer the conversation in the right direction.

"It is an honor to meet you Sir." said Michael as he stood up and bowed.

"I see he really does stick to the old British style, I admire that." commented the President.

"Thank-you Sir.  Now Nathan, how much have you told him about our past?" Michael said turning his attention to Nathan.

"He knows everything up until we were put to sleep, and any information that Tunskmon and the others gathered before they got here." explained Nathan

"Then I guess I will have to 'fill in the gap' as it were.  Unfortunately it is quite a large gap, so we might as well sit down Nathan because this will take some time." Michael said as he and Nathan sat back down in their seats and Michael prepared to recant a good deal of history. "After all of you were put into the deep sleep the Protectors stepped in and continued the battle against Apocalymon, they were able to banish him back to beyond the Wall of Fire.  However, they expelled a great amount of their energy when doing this and they were forced to regress back to Digi-Eggs.  After our battle and after the Digi-Spheres had healed the injuries Betamon and myself had received we, as well as many other digimon, returned your base to its resting place in Mt. Legend and created the damping chambers that would keep your powers hidden.  Our battle against Apocalymon issued in a time of peace for the digital world that was unprecedented, many digimon began digivolving and many new settlements were made.  There was only one small problem, during the battle against Apocalymon the Temple of Light, the resting place of the Digi-Spheres, had been destroyed.  So the Digi-Spheres decided it would be best if we went to the Core so they could continue to keep the balance.  So we went there and stayed there for several thousand years, all threw the Digital Golden Age, the Digimon Guardians did not have a problem with it because they greatly respected what we had done.  However, the Golden Age could not last forever and eventually a new evil force came and threatened destruction of the digital world.  So five humans were called from the real world to deal with it."

"Wait, Gennai told us about this." stated Tai as he caught everyone's attention. "It was just before our battle with Apocalymon, he told us that there had been a group before us that had defeated an evil like Apocalymon."

"Yes, however, this was when I was still quite young and not very high in the Order of my people." said Gennai.

"Please allow me to continue, I know it was the Order that had called them to deal with the digimon.  You see, by the time this occurred the knowledge of the Digi-Spheres and myself had become little more then myths and legends outside the Core.  The Order did not know the truth or else they would have contacted us for help.  The Digi-Spheres had taken the model of our digivices from our future but when the Order had called the children, they had just created the first prototypes of the digivice.  The digivices were immensely powerful, but that power was raw power and could sometimes overexert the digimon and cause them to de-digivolve farther than normal." explained Michael

"What you say is true, I was one of the lower level researchers." stated Gennai "Those first digivices were powerful, however, by the time Tai and the others were chosen we had worked out most of the bugs."

"Yes," agreed Michael, "unlike the adventures of Tai and the others, these first children fought in the western section of the digital world, as you know this is the area currently under the protection of the Digimon Guardian Baihumon.  The name of the dark digimon that emerged was Mephistomon, he may only been an Ultimate but he was extremely powerful.  Even the former Guardian of Tigremon, a Mega, had difficulty with him.  This was why the children were called; these first digidestined fought long and hard and were very near defeating him.  You see due to the raw power of the first digivices they did not need the power of crests to digivolve to Ultimate, however, that power was so immense that if they had tried to go to Mega, it would most likely have destroyed their digimon after they ran out of power.  That is why what happened next was not only unexpected but also dreadful, somehow from beyond the Wall of Fire Apocalymon infused Mephistomon with enough dark energy to cause him to digivolve to his Mega level of Gulfmon.  This is where the Digi-Spheres stepped in; they created five special crests each representing an element that was linked to the five digimon.  The elements were fire, ice, earth, wind, lightning the digimon they were linked to were an Agumon who was linked to Fire, a Gabumon who was linked to Ice, a Floramon who was linked to Earth, a Patamon who was linked to Wind, and a Gatomon who was linked to Lightning.  These crests also acted as stabilizers to the power of the prototype digivices, they allowed for their digimon to eventually digivolve to Mega in order to stop Gulfmon."

"So you are the ones responsible for those crests." stated Gennai in more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." stated Michael

"The Order had only recently theorized about the crests for further digivolving, and we had began developing ways to harness crest power." said Gennai

"With how the Order had not yet developed the crests was how the Digi-Spheres decided to create them, that was also why the Order was forbidden to study the Elemental Crests by the current Digimon Guardians.  However, the creation of those crests severely depleted the Digi-Spheres power, so the digimon of the Core created the Temple of Heroes for the Digi-Spheres to rest in, but before their power completely ran out one of them had a vision of what would happen during this time period.  So, with the last bit of their energy they created another system by which people could travel to the digital world.  They created the Digi-Gates; they run nearly parallel to the Digi-Ports but can only be accessed if they are given the right codes, which they uploaded into my digivice before they were finally depleted.  While this had been going on in the Core, the first digidestined had been fighting Gulfmon and had just begun the final battle.  All five of their digimon had achieved their Mega levels, and so they were fighting hard but Gulfmon was still winning the battle, until the Digimon Guardians stepped in.  It was a long battle but the digidestined and the Guardians were finally able to defeat Gulfmon, after the battle the Digimon Guardians used their power to reinforce the Wall of Fire. However, this task used all of their energy but they said that out of their data would come new and more powerful Guardians for the digital world.  An unexpected event occurred just after the Guardians left, three Digi-eggs escaped into the internet, one egg went to the digidestined Willis in America, the other two ended up in Japan and turned into the Greymon/Parrotmon incident that resulted in the Order choosing Tai and the other.

"The first new Guardian to be created was Ebonwumon, he emerged from the data of Galdoamon, and he was the one to create the first Digi-cores.  Later Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon emerged from the data of MetalSeadramon and Phoenmon and the last was Baihumon who emerged from Tigremon's data.  However, before the other Guardians emerged the sentiments toward a human and five Rookie digimon residing in the Core changed.  The Protectors had only achieved their Rookie levels; due to the change in attitude we left the Core.  We setup a base under the Great Digital Ocean where the Protectors could work at digivolving, but since the digital world was once again at peace we created stasis chambers for Betamon and myself to rest in while we were not needed.  So for many millenniums we rested, only coming out when the Protectors sensed trouble for us to deal with it.  Betamon and I stayed in and out of stasis until the Dark Masters started taking over the Digital World.  We knew if we tried full force against them we would have been destroyed, so we did what we could while we waited for the new digidestined to arrive.  When Tai and the others arrived we helped out by dealing with some of the minor problems they would have encountered and we made sure Gennai was able to contact them on File Island after they defeated Devimon.  After the defeat of the Dark Masters we were able to rest for a while, when Diaboramon began attacking the Internet we tried to stop him early but we were unable to enter the Internet.  Luckily Gennai was able to take care of that by calling in the digidestined.  Then the Emperor came and Betamon and I knew we would not be able to fight him successfully if we always had to travel back and forth between our base so we left it and the Protectors, who by that time had reached their Ultimate levels, and have never been back since." Michael explained.

"If you helped in the fight against the Emperor then how come we never saw you?" asked Kari

"Because we continued to fight in the background, mainly going to places and stopping him from taking them over before you were needed to come and help.  It worked for a while, but we were not able to completely stop all of his conquest, that is why you never saw us Kari." said Michael

"This is all well and good, but what does this have to do with our current problem?" asked the President somewhat impatiently.

"Please Mr. President your getting ahead of me," said Michael, "after the defeat of the Emperor and the subsequent defeat of MaloMyotismon peace once again reigned over the digital world.  Also many new digidestined began appearing, some even taking up residence in the digital world."

"We already know all of this, on of my great-nephews is a digidestined.  I still don't see what this has to do with our problem." stated the President

"I assure you this has everything to do with our problem, both of them." said Michael in a grave tone.

"What to you mean 'both of them'?  Do you mean there's something out there worse than the Overlord?" asked the President

"In a sense, I do believe there is someone that is responsible for the actions of the Overlord.  However, there is another problem, have any of you ever heard of the Dublin Alliance?" Michael asked getting some confused looks.

"I believe they're a software company that has created programs for quite a few governments in Europe and Asia and a few in Africa." stated Nathan

"But none in the Americas, we have our own people for that." finished the President

"They are much more than just a software company.  They were founded shortly after the defeat of MaloMyotismon and as I am sure you know they started off by creating several advanced programs for tracking data over the Internet.  What you didn't know was where they got their funding; it comes from many shadow committees and shady individuals that are not the most welcome to the digimon.  What the Dublin Alliance actually did was use their data tracking software to keep track of any digimon in the real world and monitor the events of the digital world.  What they don't understand is the fact that Digital life is just as real as life hear on Earth and so they have no problem with their main objective.  Their 'sponsors' pay them to keep digital events in check, and if it is ever apparent that events in the digital world would harm Earth they were ordered to wipe out the entire digital plane." stated Michael plainly while everyone else was in shock.

"Bu ...but that's Genocide." stated the President still in shock.

"I'm glad you see it as that Mr. President, because I will need your help to bring a stop to their actions.  I have been working for the past several years sabotaging their efforts in the digital world.  You see, when they began tracking data they stumbled upon the Digi-Gate system and their code breakers were able to decipher the codes, they have been setting up bases at several places across the Digital world.  Luckily the Overlord does not know of their existence, if he did he would have most likely made his push for Earth much sooner." explained Michael

"I will do what I can about the Alliance, now what information do you have on the Overlord?" asked the President

"Nothing that you would not already know from the efforts of Gennai and Nathan and the other Guardians digimon.  Except, that he may try attacking the networks in some way.  That would be to try to weaken Earths ability to communicate and therefore coordinate a global defensive against him." said Michael

"I will see what I can do with this information the next time I speak with the UN.  Thank-you." stated the President as the screen turned off.

"There's something you didn't tell the President isn't there?" asked Nathan finally getting over his earlier shock.

"There is, but I felt it was not something he would be able to deal with." stated Michael affirming Nathan's assumption. "I don't know why but ever since three years ago the Overlord has been searching for something called the Sacred Stone.  I don't know what it is but he has been searching for it quite passionately so I assume it must be powerful and their for we can not allow him to posses it." Michael looked up to see the faces of Nathan, Erin, Ken, and Jen very worried, more worried than he had ever seen them. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you say Sacred Stones?" asked Erin very seriously causing Tai, Kari, Sora, and even Gennai to look at her.

"I said he was searching for something call a Sacred Stone, not stones." clarified Michael

Erin, Jen, and Ken all looked over to Nathan and they each shared a long gaze until Nathan nodded his head like they had just agreed on something.

"There's only one reason the Overlord would be searching for the Sacred Stones.  He must be after the Sacred Stone of Darkness." stated Nathan catching everyone else's attention.

"You sound like you know what he's talking about." said Tai as he looked at them.

"We do, but we swore to never tell anyone about them." said Erin

"By whom?" asked Michael

"The Digi-Spheres." stated Ken

"We were told we could never tell anyone about them, not even you Michael." said Jen

"But it appears that their existence is no longer a secret." said Nathan "So I guess we might as well tell you about them.  The Sacred Stones were objects created by the Digi-Spheres to aid in keeping the balance, they granted digimon, who proved their wish to help good, abilities above other digimon.  The consist of the ten Stones of Power, each of them representing some force or characteristic from Earth, and the seven Elemental Stones."

"But if they were made to help protect the digital world then why would the Digi-Spheres create one that represented evil?" asked Kari

"Because there also existed the Sacred Stone of Light, a stone of Darkness was needed for they're to be a balance.  The reason we knew about them was because the Digi-Spheres sent us to them to receive some of our powers, like our control of the elements." explained Nathan

"So where exactly are they, they must be quite well hidden to have never been found by accident." asked Michael

"They are quite hidden, as you all know the digital world is in a sense a shadow version of the real world and there for they are nearly identical in their outer appearance." stated Nathan, when he saw several nods he continued. "The Sacred Stones reside on an island known as Dinosaur Island, which is hidden in the area that corresponds to the Devil's Triangle on Earth.  In the Digital World it is know as The Deletion Zone because no digimon that have entered it have ever come back."

"But then how did you get back?" asked Sora

"There are ten paths by which a craft or a digimon can travel it safely with out running into the intense storms that surround the island.  You see, Dinosaur Island began as a sanctuary for any dinosaur digimon that had no intentions for darkness; eventually the island also became a sanctuary for any good dragon type digimon as well.  Right after we had been woken up we traveled there to check up on the Stones, and we saw how much the island had changed." explained Nathan

"What do you mean by changed?" asked Michael

"A ruling counsel had been established with Azulongmon as the head.  They keep the Stones under heavy guard and if they find and digimon on the island with dark intention they banish them from the island never to return." said Ken

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Tai

"Right now we are going to get some sleep, tomorrow morning we will head for the digital world to ensure the Sacred Stones' safety.  Then we will search for the first digidestined, because they could be invaluable in our fight.  Especially if Matt is being controlled by some other force.  Tai I want you with us tomorrow, I'll contact Kari when she has to bring you here, I have to warn you it will be early." said Nathan

"Don't worry, I'll be ready no matter how early." Tai said with a reassuring smile as he and Kari left with her transporter.

"Now, let us get a little bit of rest and then we will prepare for our trip." said Nathan to the others.

**Guardian Base, Above Grace Hill**

**6:00 A.M. Tokyo Time**

"Ah Tai, I'm glad to see your awake." said Nathan as he saw Tai walk into the Launch bay of the base looking very groggy.

"When you said early I thought you meant seven or so, not waking up at five thirty in order to get ready in time to be here at six." Tai said as he got over to Nathan.

"Tai we need to get there early enough for us to get back in time for you to get to work on time, besides you should be lucky we didn't leave last night." Nathan said with a smile. "Erin how is everything?"

"Good, we're ready to go." Erin said as she flipped down from the top of the small ship they were at. "The _Streaker's_ in perfect condition, just like we left it, now all we're waiting for are Sora, Gennai, and Michael to get here."

"Then I guess were ready to go." said Michael as all three of them entered the bay.

"We're going in that?" asked Biyomon who was flying next to Sora.

"Yes we are Biyomon, now if everyone would just get on board and take a seat we'll be going." said Nathan as he walked into the ship.

"Just one question, how are we going to get this thing to the digital world?" asked Tai

"Well we can't bring our base threw our gate from this side without setting up a gate in orbit of Earth, but we can bring a much smaller ship threw the portal that can be created with our gate." Nathan said as the large doors of the bay opened and he flew the small ship out of the base. "Erin, tell Jen to get the Gate open."

"You got it." she said as she typed several keys on the comm. panel. "Alright she's doing it."

"Everyone ready, because here we go." said Nathan as the Streaker broke the outer atmosphere and went threw the glowing circular gate on the starry background.

To Be Continued...

[Author's Note] Well I liked this chapter, but I wouldn't have written it if I didn't.  If your wondering about the Devil's Triangle, the Bermuda Triangle is sometimes referred to by that name, but I'm referring to something I heard on Encounters with the Unexplained.  It says that the Devil's Triangle is the exact opposite point on the globe from the Bermuda Triangle, somewhere over near China, correct me if I'm wrong but please don't chew me out if I am.  As always, please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

[Author's Note] Well here it is every one, chapter 7 of Dark Mirror.  I know it took a long time, and I'm sorry but here it is.  Now for all of you that have been wondering when all the action will start, well your going to have to keep waiting for now.  I'm still working up to an initial battle between the Overlord and the Guardians so sit tight and just keep reading.  Please remember to Read & Review! Thanks.

**Dark Mirror**

Chapter 7

**Sky's above the digital world, 10 miles from Deletion Zone boarders - 6:10 A.M. Tokyo Time**

**Day 4 of Overlords Ultimatum, 3 Days, 7 Hours, and 50 Minutes Remaining.**

"Two minutes to entry point." Nathan said from the front helm seat of the _Streaker_.

"What do we do then?" asked Sora

"Then we'll set the ship to auto-pilot," said Erin, "the passageways can be tricky and the computer can calculate any last minute corrections a whole lot faster than we can."

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Tai

"Go ahead Tai." Nathan said from the front.

"Well, every time I come around you guys are never near your digimon.  You guys haven't seen them in the same amount of time as the rest of us, except Sora, and yet they're never around.  Don't you guys want to have your friends around all the time like the rest of us?" asked Tai

"It's not that we don't want them around us." stated Erin

"You don't have Tunskmon as a partner." Nathan said mock seriously causing Sora a slight chuckle.

"Okay mister negativity," Erin said with the same mock serious tone, "It's just that after thousands of years we've learned to work well when we're not near each other twenty-four seven.  And besides, we've been so busy lately that we haven't had enough time to celebrate with each other." explained Erin

"Well I suppose after that long me and Agumon might get on each others ... Wait! Did you say thousands of years?" asked Tai

"Yes I did." confirmed Erin

"Okay, I knew you guys were old but how old are you actually?" asked Tai while getting a very cross look from Erin.

"Tai Kamiya, I would have thought that by now that you would know that you don't ask a woman her age.  Why if I had a ..."

"Just ignore her, Erin knows what you meant it's just that she's always been sensitive when it came to her age." said Nathan as he turned around his chair and faced the group. "Just one of her little quirks I guess, anyway, the autopilots on now and I think I can answer that question."

"Just one of my little quirks a?" mumbled Erin to herself. "I show you one of my little quirks when we get back."

With that said both Nathan and Michael could be heard making audible gulps. "Now, now Erin, I'm sure Nathan only meant that in good fun.  After all, we all have our own little quirks that make us who we are." said Michael in a somewhat cautious tone.

"Is that so?" asked Erin as she gave Michael a look that could freeze the sun, causing another round of gulps from him and Nathan. "I'll deal with you two latter, right now we have some questions to answer, right." she finished as she gave Nathan the same glare.

"Right," Nathan agreed as he subconsciously pulled on his shirt collar. "Um Tai we were, older, when we were brought back from our original time, as I told you when you helped to wake us up our bodies were reverted back to our younger forms as well as our life span was increased.   When that occurred we began fighting and continued fighting for approximately 33 thousand years in the digital world, up until our defeat by Apocalymon.  Now does that answer your question?"

"Uh yeah, thanks." said Tai

"So how much longer till we get there?" asked Sora

"Not long, we should be there in about ten minutes." said Nathan as he answered Sora's question.

"There's one other thing I've been wondering, it's fairly obvious that you guys had some strong allies in the past, due to what Michael said.  So why haven't we seen any of them before?" asked Tai very seriously compared to his tone just a moment ago.

Sora, Biyomon, and even Agumon just stare at him in disbelief at how he seriously he sounded.

"Don't worry guys he's still the same Tai, he's just matured quite a bit in the last ten years." said Nathan in reassurance.

"But he does bring up a good point.  Michael, what happened to our other allies?" asked Erin

Michael's face takes on a downcast look, as does his voice, "I was hopping not to be the bringer of this news, but they vanished with out a trace."

"All of them?  How?" Nathan asked ad modishly.

"Yes, all of them.  And as to how, I know not." said Michael "Let me try to explain, it all started about a month after we retreated to the core."

[Flashback]

Michael is standing on the side of an open field sword drawn; across from him is what looks like a Knightmon.  Only this one is different, instead of the normal silver armor there is clean white armor trimmed in gold, at his side is golden sheath and in his hands is a long silver sword with a gem encrusted handle and also caring green eye's behind a golden helmet.  They both stare at each other and then they charge each other swinging their swords down at one another.  The knight swings his sword in a motion to chop of Michael's head, but Michael counters the swing and is able to push it back as well as the knight.  After the knight gets up he sheaths his sword and bow to Michael as he does the same.

"Nice job WhiteKnightmon, you're coming along well in your new technique." said Michael

"Thank-you, you are an excellent teacher.  Even for a human." He said as he smile behind his mask and was surrounded by a white light, when the light faded a starch white horse stood in his place.  A floating transparent green orb then appeared in front of the two.

"Michael, Stallionmon, please come right away, we have important news from the real world." came a voice from the orb as it pulsated.

"You heard him." said Michael as he began walking off to some point in the distance until he stopped and turned around to see Stallionmon staring at point in distance. "You coming?"

"I will be there in a moment." said Stallionmon

"All right." said Michael as he resumed his walking.

[End Flashback]

"And that was the last we saw of him, when I got to the Digi-Spheres we waited for him but he never showed.  Similar things occurred with our other allies until it was only the Protectors, Betamon, and myself." explained Michael as he finished his story.

"And the Digi-Spheres?" asked Sora

"And the Digi-Spheres yes, even with their help we were unable to find any trace of them.  We searched the core and as much of the Digital World as possible, but there was no trace of them." said Michael

"No trace whatsoever?" asked Erin nearly in disbelief, temporarily forgetting her threat.

"None." replied Michael as he shook his head.

"This is not good, we'll have to try and look for them later.  Right now though we have work to do, we're here." said Nathan

"So what now?" asked Tai

"We head there." Erin says as she points out the window to what is a very large city, literally.

"Those buildings are huge!  I mean giant housing huge." exclaims Sora in shock.  She was indeed right; the buildings were large even by human standards, with some doorways stretching nearly the height of two stories. Benches so large no normal human could sit in them with out a good climb, and roads as large as freeways.

"What's it called?" asked Biyomon

"Dinopolis, and don't worry, we had this same reaction when we saw the city ten years ago." said Erin

"But wasn't it around before?" asked Michael

"Yes, but back then it was just a small village." Nathan said with a smile as he opened the rear hatch on the Streaker. "Now come on, we've got a little of distance to cover."

"Just out of curiosity, how much distance is there to cover?" asked Tai

"About three miles." states Erin as Nathan nods in agreement.

"You expect us to walk three miles?" says Tai nearly in a shout as he stepped out of the Streaker with Sora and Gennai.

"Of course not, it's just that the _Streaker _was officially declared as an aircraft the last time we were here, and aircraft aren't allowed in the city.  But boards and cycles are." said Nathan

"Okay, I understand "cycles" must mean motorcycles but I'm pretty sure "boards" don't mean skate boards." said Tai

"Right on both account's Tai." Erin said as she and Michael came out of the ship with two motorcycles at their sides and Nathan was trailing behind with what appeared to be a half surfboard under his arm.

"Wait, I know those weren't in there before." said Tai as he watched them come out of the ship.

"Yeah they were, they were just in one of the side rooms." said Nathan with a smile

"Side rooms?  That things not big enough for side rooms." exclaimed Tai, now acting like his old self.

"You didn't tell them?" asked Michael

"I guess it just slipped my mind, besides they didn't know we had a gigantic floating base until a few days ago." said Nathan as he looked and now saw an impatient look on Tai's face for being ignored. "You see Tai the Streaker is equipped with Spatial Compression technology which allows for a great deal more space on the inside than what it looks like on the outside.  Our base, however, is not equipped with this because the amount of power that would be required for something of that size would be impossible to generate."

"I thought that kind of stuff was only in movies?" replied Tai after hearing Nathan's explanation.

"Remember Tai, we come from an altered future.  While this didn't exist then scientists were well on their way to actually creating such technology." explained Erin

"Okay, but what's up with that chopped up surf board?" asked Sora as Nathan just smile as he tossed the board to the ground and it began hovering just off the surface.  This just made Gennai, Tai, and Sora's jaws drop.

"Remarkable." was Gennai's response. "Other than the hovering abilities of some digimon I never thought I'd actually see such a compacted hover unit."

"Umm.  What he said." coursed Sora, Tai, and their digimon.

"So, are we ready to go?" asked Nathan as he put on some gloves.

"While I would love to examine that board in more detail later, for now I think I'll ride on one of the bikes." said Gennai

"Me to." said Sora as she steps over to Erin's side.

"Why don't we just have our digimon digivolve and fly us there?" asked Tai

"Because, if digimon have feet than they are prohibited from flying within the city.  That same rule apparently applies to us as well." Nathan explained.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Tai, how many times have I told you that we did learn to fly in all our time." responded Nathan

"Oh yeah." said Tai just remembering.

"You mean you actually know how to fly, with our any machines?" asked Sora almost astounded.

"Yep, we'll have to show you some time when we get back.  If were not to busy." said Erin as she climbed on one of the bikes and handed Sora a helmet as she strapped on her own.

"I have to warn you, it has been quite some time since the last time I've driven one of these." said Michael as he handed a helmet to Gennai.

"I assure you that's fine, considering I have never driven one of these." replied Gennai as he climbed on behind Michael.

"Wait, if Sora's ridding with Erin, and Gennai's ridding with Michael, then me and Agumon are with." Tai said, as he looked at Nathan who had that 'you betcha' look on his face.

"But there's no way we'll all fit on that thing." said Agumon

"Oh yeah, watch this." Nathan said as he held out one of his gloved hands and spread his index and pinky fingers apart.

"No way." exclaimed Tai and Agumon, the reason was the board was growing longer and kept growing until there was plenty of room for the three of them.

"So ready to go now?" asked Nathan

"Uh huh." replied the two eagerly.

"Nathan then waved his other gloved hand and the board floated over to the two. "Just sit down on the back, I'll take care of everything from the front."

"How did you do all of that?" asked Agumon as he and Tai sat down on the board.

"Oh, these gloves allow me to control any aspect of the board, from controlling it's size to its movement.  Now if everyone's ready we should be going." Nathan said as the board, along with Tai and Agumon, glided over to him and he hopped on as it continued forward.  Erin and Michael were not ones to waste time and soon after they were following behind on the bikes.

**Overlord's Castle, Digital World**

**Main Computer Room**

"What do you mean you haven't found the location of Grace Hill yet!" came the blearing voice of the Overlord. "You have three chances to convince me not to blow you away right now!"

"Because you would have to train a new head to this department." replied Vademon as he backed away to try and escape his master's wrath.

"Two." said the Overlord as his hand began glowing an eerie dark purple.

"Please Master, I can find this Grace Hill if I just had a little more time ..." pleaded Vademon.

"One." said the Overlord as the glow around his hand increased.

"Um...um ... What, what if I told you I ran across an inconsistency in one of the people who is in close e-mail contact with the digidestined Tai Kamiya." Vademon pleaded in hopes that it wouldn't be the last thing he said.

"What kind of inconstancies?" asked the Overlord as the glow around his hand dulled a bit.

"Well ... for starters there are no records on this person past ten years ago.  This is the same for three others that Kamiya is in regular contact with." said Vademon sounding somewhat relieved.

"Who are they?" asked the Overlord as his hand quit glowing.

"The first one is a Nathan Pepper, apparently he is American and yet when I checked the American databanks they have no record of him, the same goes for the rest of them.  The second is a miss Erin James, the third is a miss Jen Donel, and the fourth is a mister Ken Blaze." reported Vademon

"Hm, the ancient writings said there were four of these Guardians.  If these are them then we might be able to cripple the digidestined and the worlds defense all in one blow." said the Overlord as he thought up his fiendish plan.

"Oh they are the Guardians, but I would not underestimate them if I were you." came a deep dark voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?  Show your self!" exclaimed the Overlord with his sword now drawn.

"If you insist." said the dark voice as a figure emerged from the shadows of the room.  This figure definitely bore a resemblance to a Knightmon, or more accurately WhiteKnightmon.  Only instead of dazzling white and gold armor his was pitch-black armor trimmed in a dark purple, instead of a golden sheath for a sword there was a black plain sheath with a sword hilt in the shape of a dragons sticking out of it.  Instead of caring and protective green eyes there stood cold and heartless crimson red orbs behind a helmet as black as the night sky.  Yes, before the Overlord stood a ten-foot monster that would make even the bravest of knights cower in fear.

"Who are you?" demanded the Overlord somewhat angrily and somewhat worried at how such a powerful monster could have gotten into his castle without being noticed.

"Just someone with as much reason to hate the Guardians as you, and also someone who wants to help you destroy them." replied the black knight

"Why should I trust you?" questioned the Overlord as he regained his confidence and was giving the knight a look over.

"Because we both serve the same cause," replied the knight, "the cause of darkness."

A sinister smile spreads across the Overlords face. "If I do let you help me there is one thing I need to know."

"And that would be?" asked the knight

"Your name?"

"My name," said the knight in a sinister tone, "is BlackKnightmon."

**Near the center of Dinopolis, Dinosaur Island**

**7:00 A.M. Tokyo Time**

"So, what part of this city are we headed to exactly?" asked Tai over the noise of the wind going past them.

"You see that round sorta building." replied Nathan as he pointed to one of the upcoming buildings.

"Your kidding." said Tai as he looked at it.  The building was easily the largest of all; it had entryways of all sizes along with numerous carvings of great dragon and dinosaur digimon.

"Nope, that's the building of the Saurian High Council, the central ruling body of the island." said Nathan

"Saurian?  As in lizard?" asked Tai

"Kinda, but it's used to represent the fact that both the dinosaur and dragon digimon of this island are one kind.  I know how confusing it is but we're not really here to discuss their name choices." said Nathan as his board began slowing down as they neared the building.

"No, but why exactly are we meeting with this council anyway?" asked Agumon

"Yeah, I thought we came to look for those Sacred Stones." stated Biyomon

"We are, remember what Nathan said last night.  That the ruling council guards the stones." said Sora to answer the little digimon's questions as the motorcycle stopped in front of the Council building. "It looks even bigger up close."

"No kidding." responded Tai as they all looked up, way up.

"Halt!  Who goes there?  What is your purpose." came a booming voice from one of the entrances.  The digimon belonging to the voice then appeared.  It was a WarGreymon, only not an ordinary one, this one was one and a half times the size of an ordinary one, his body and muscles were larger and more bulky, and his entire Chrome-Digizoid armor had a silver sheen.

"Whoa, he's even bigger than me." exclaimed Agumon to himself as he looked up at the giant WarGreymon.

"I do, Nathan Pepper, one of the Digital Guardians." stated Nathan to the colossal digimon. "We have come to consult with the council on a information of grave importance."

"What kind of information?" asked the WarGreymon

"Information that the Overlord could pose a threat to the Sacred Stones." explained Nathan causing the digimon's attitude to dramatically change.

"Come with me." stated the digimon as he turned around and began walking into the building as Nathan and the others followed.

_There's something awfully familiar about this WarGreymon, if only I could put my finger on it.  _Thought Tai as they kept walking.

_WarGreymon don't normally grow this large, the only way one would be this large would be if he were larger in his other forms.  _Thought Sora

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Tai and Sora together. "Your the Greymon that fought Parrotmon."

This statement caught everyone by surprise, especially the WarGreymon._  How could they have known, yes I had fought a Parrotmon when I was young but that was years ago.  And yet, that boy with the out of control hair looks very familiar. _ WarGreymon thought as he bent down and took a good look at Tai. "Would your name happen to be Tai?"

"I don't believe it.  It really is you." Tai gasped in awe

"Michael, what happened after the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon?" asked Nathan

"They returned to the digital world but I don't know what happened after that, they just disappeared." replied Michael

"As you can see I did not disappear, as a reward for my deeds I was allowed to come here." stated the WarGreymon as he stood back up.

"So that's why we never saw you again." remarked Sora

"Yes, now perhaps we can catch-up later, however, if the Sacred Stones are in danger than I must take you to the council at once.  Follow me." said WarGreymon as he continued walking.

"You heard him, lets go." said Nathan as he resumed walking and the others followed.

The group continues following WarGreymon until they arrive at a large room filled with all types of dinosaur and dragon type digimon.  Among them were a MetalGreymon, Triceramon, Brachiomon, several Allomon and Veedramon, and floating high above in the center was the head of all the digimon in the room, Azulongmon.

"Lord Azulongmon, members of the Saurian High Council, and citizens of Dinopolis I present Nathan Pepper, one of the Digital Guardians and company." WarGreymon says as he introduces Nathan and the others.

"Greetings Guardian, your deeds are recorded as some of the most noble on this Island, to what do we owe the honor?" asked the thunderous voice of Azulongmon.

"Your greeting, while perhaps somewhat over exaggerated, is very flattering.  However, I only wish we were coming to you under better circumstances." remarked Nathan

"If you are referring to the current problem with the Overlord than I'm afraid that I must agree.  He has caused great unbalance in this world, and yours as well if I'm not mistaken.  But somehow I have the feeling that there was something else that you were referring to." said Azulongmon in his booming voice.

"While threat of the Overlord to both the worlds is extreme I do have other information that could escalate its danger.  I'm sure you know most of my party, my friend and fellow Guardian Erin, the digidestined Tai and Sora and of course Gennai, but this information comes directly from my dear friend Michael." Nathan says as he points to each of his companions. "Michael has informed me that the Sacred Stones could very well be in danger." This one statement causes an uproar that would make a thunderstorm jealous.

"Order!  Order!" shouts Azulongmon but without avail. "I said ORDER!" he says with a loud crack of thunder causing everyone to become quiet.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." Tai remarked to Sora who then gave him a 'shut-up now, this is important' look.

"Everyone, I assure you that the Sacred Stones are safe I would know otherwise," stated Azulongmon to the crowd, "now perhaps you would like to tell us how you believe that the stones could be in danger?"

"Last night we were discussing what had been going on in the digital world, since Michael had been here for the past few years, when he mentioned that since three years ago the Overlord had been searching for something called a Sacred Stone.  Now obviously he had not know the truth until know but the other Guardians and my self did, we can only come to the conclusion that he is after the Sacred Stone of Darkness."  As Nathan says this another round of uproars occurs.

"If he obtains the Stone of Darkness then we are all doomed." comes a cry from the crowd.

"He must be stopped at all costs before he is able to obtain the stone." shouts another voice.

"WarGreymon!  We must summon the armies to deal with this threat at once." comes a plea from the crowd.

"Silence.  WarGreymon you shall remain under your current orders, no troops will be called, is that clear." stated Azulongmon once again quieting the crowd.

"Yes Lord Azulongmon." responded WarGreymon

"As for the rest of you, you should be ashamed.  You know that there is know way that the Overlord can find this island and therefore there is no reason to panic.  We shall discuss this matter at another time, for now, Council Adjourned." stated the great dragon as the digimon begin leaving the room.  As the last digimon leave it's only Azulongmon, WarGreymon, Nathan and the others remaining in the room.

"I am truly sorry about that, they tend to be somewhat jumpy if the Stones are threatened." apologized the dragon.

"No problem, if I knew more I'd probably be more jumpy to." responded Tai in his usual manner.

"Azulongmon, why were they calling on WarGreymon for armies?" asked Sora

"Just as Zhuqiaomon has his servants, the Devas, I to have digimon that have pledged allegiance to me.  WarGreymon is one of these; he is also the head of the Saurian Armies native to this island.  Now, is there anything else that you have to tell me or wish to request?" asked Azulongmon to Nathan.

"There is, as digital law states, the Sacred Stones cannot be removed from the island without direct permission of the Digi-Spheres.  Due to the fact that the Digi-Spheres are currently inactive, I would like to request that we be allowed to at least see the Stones with our own eyes." requested Nathan

"Of course, I understand." stated Azulongmon as his eyes began to glow.  The floor in the center of the room began to fold into the ground as a platform began to rise in its place.  The platform had three levels, the bottom contained seven stones each a different color with a label naming the stone.  The red stone was labeled Fire, the blue stone Water, the light green stone Wind, the dark green stone Earth, the icy blue stone Ice, the bright yellow stone Lightning, and the dark yellow stone Thunder.   The next level contained eight stones each the same color and shape but with special symbols engraved upon them.  The stone with a howling wolf Spirit, the stone with two held hands Heart, the stone with a dove Flight, the stone with a cheetah Speed, the stone with a bear Wisdom, the stone with a pointed hat Magic, the stone with a brain Psyon, and the stone with a hand, sword, and staff in the shape of a triangle Tri-Skill.  The top level contained only two stones, one a pure white, the other a pure black.  Their labels read Light for the white stone and Darkness for the black stone.

Nathan is heard letting out a sigh of relief.  "They are all here.  Thank you Azulongmon."

"This is so cool." said Tai as he and Sora both began walking around the platform to look at the stones.  Sora stops in front of the one labeled Thunder.

"Thunder?  Thunder isn't an element." said Sora as she looked over to Erin for an explanation.

"Technically your right, but the power that Thunder has is felt just like the other elements so that's why there's a stone that represents it." explained Erin

"What's Tri-Skill?" asked Tai as he looked up at Nathan.

"Tri-Skill is a stone that represents the three major types of fighting.  One is with only hands, like with martial arts, the other is with a blade like with sword fighting, and the last is fighting with a staff or rod of some sort.

"Oh." said Tai

"Well I guess there's nothing else for us to do here, huh Nathan." said Erin as she looked over to her friend.

"I guess not, thank you Azulongmon." thanked Nathan

"You are quite welcome." said Azulongmon as the platform began to lower back into the floor.

"Well we better be going, we got to get you back to work in the real world after all Tai." joked Nathan

"Yeah, yeah I know." said Tai as he began walking out of the room with Agumon following behind.

"Good luck Guardians, may we find a way to end the threat of the Overlord and rescue Matt from the darkness's hold over him." came Azulongmon's voice as the group left.

------------------------------

"Let me get this strait, you want to help me to destroy the Guardians.  Why, what reason would you have?" asked the Overlord

"That's right, and as for reasons.  Let's just say I have an old score to settle with them, a very old score." replied BlackKnightmon

"What kind of score?"

"They defeated me many times in the past, but I've trained for many years for the day when I could get my revenge."

"Ah, revenge.  The best friend of a soldier of darkness, but tell me how can you help me with my problem with them?"

"I can destroy their leader, without him they will be unable to work together, and then you will have no problem destroying the others."

"An excellent plan, I think you will be of use to me.  But, to be of even more use to me I am in need of the location of a certain item, perhaps you have heard of it?"

"What item?"

"The Sacred Stone of Darkness.  I need in to complete my ultimate plan, it will give me the power to destroy the digidestined and take complete control of both worlds, however, I need to know it's location."

"I know it's location and I will help you acquire the Stone of Darkness."

"Excellent, and the Guardians?"

"They will attempt to find the very first Digidestined.  And knowing their leader as I do, he will most likely go and find them in person."

"Do you know where these Digidestined are?"

"Only one of their locations is know, and he is in..."

----------------------------

"Hawaii!  Not that I'm complaining but why would one of the first digidestined be in Hawaii?" Nathan asks

"That is where he comes from.  As to the location of the other digidestined, that is unknown." said Michael

"Gennai, do you know the others locations?" asked Erin

"I'm afraid I do not." replied Gennai

"Okay, sorry for the interruption Michael, now what else was it you were about to say?" asked Nathan

"As I already told you the first digidestined were given the special elemental crests, after seeing the Elemental Stones in person I can only conclude that they must somehow be connected.  You see, after the children received those crests they began showing signs of the same types of power that you and the others have Nathan." explained Michael

"No way, you mean there are others out there with super powers besides Nathan?" asked Tai with disbelief in his voice.

"That's scary." remarked Agumon

"Yes, there are Tai." stated Michael plainly.

"Looks like this could be a little more difficult than I first thought." stated Nathan to himself.

"What else can you tell us about them Michael?" asked Erin

"Well after they defeated Gulfmon they obviously had to return to the real world, but because their digimon would have been to readily visible they were forbidden from going there.  I did not agree with it but the Digimon Guardians of that time decided that their digimon were to be put in stasis just before they passed away.  The digimon were put into modified Data Crystals that stored their data whole, the crystals also cannot be unlocked without the digivices of the first digidestined." said Michael

"This is good to know but we need names Michael." said Nathan

"I only know the name of the leader, the one from Hawaii, his name Kaui Mawe.  If I remember correctly he was always a carefree sort, somewhat like you Tai, but he was also very cautious and would tend to jump to conclusions to soon." stated Michael

"Gennai, do you know any of them?" asked Sora looking over to them.

"I'm sorry, I had very little contact with them." apologized Gennai.

"Looks like we'll just have to start with this Kaui.  Well we better get going or we're going to run out of daylight in Hawaii." Nathan said with a small smirk as he turns around in his chair at the helm of the ship.  From the outside the _Streaker_ is seen rising off the ground and begins flying off into the distance.

On the ground WarGreymon can be seen watching as the ship flies off into the horizon.  _Good luck Tai, I only hope we meet each other again some day._

-----------------------------

"So how was it?  Are the Stones safe?" asked Jen as Nathan and the others step out of the _Streaker_ in the launch bay.

"Yes there safe.  I only hope they stay that way." replied Nathan as he walked over to her and Kari who was with her.

"Whew, what a relieve.  So what now?" asked Kari

"Right now I need you to take Tai over to Digi Corps, then I want you and Michael over at headquarters.  I want you both to try and hack into the Dublin Alliance computers, this is top priority, use as many resources as needed." ordered Nathan

"You got it, come on Tai, Michael." Kari said as she, Tai, and Michael left the bay.

"Yes ma'am." Joked Tai

"So what can we do?" asked Sora

"I want you to go to the SimDeck and continue your training with Gennai, we need you to get your powers, and emotions, under control." explained Nathan

"If you think its best." responded Sora

"I do, but with how fast your coming along I'm sure you'll have them under control in no time." complimented Nathan

"Thanks." said Sora as she and Gennai also left the launch bay.

"So now what are we going to do?" asked Jen

"Well it's pretty obvious.  We need to go to Hawaii to find this first digidestined." replied Erin

"Precisely, which is why we need Ken to try and find an address on Kaui.  You guys think you can get the _Streaker's_ cloak generator going again?  We're going to need it in order to stay hidden when we get there." asked Nathan

"Sure, it shouldn't take long.  But where are you going?" asked Jen

"I have to go get something from the house a second.  I'll be back in a little bit." said Nathan as he then went out the doors to the launch bay.

"I guess we better get started.  I wonder what he was going to get though?" pondered Jen

"It better be a large bag of ice." commented Erin

"Why would he need that?  Wait did he mention your qui..." Jen was abruptly cut off when she got the look of death from Erin, "your...your quick reflexes.  Right?"

With that said Jen quickly scurried away to work on the ship, and to avoid Erin's wrath about almost mentioning her quirk.

A few minutes latter Nathan came back into the hanger to see both Erin and Jen waiting for him in the _Streaker_.

"So, wha'd ya have to get?" asked Jen while showing some of her Southern drawl.

"This." Nathan said as he held up a sword with a golden tint to the blade.  This wasn't Sora's sword but his, proven by the engraving of his crest into the handle.

"Why'd you get that?" asked Erin somewhat suspiciously.

"It never hurts to be prepared.  Probably one of the best mottos to follow if you ask me." Nathan said as he stepped into the small ship.

"Mhm.  Right." mumbled Erin as he walked on by and Jen went with him.

"You better watch it.  Erin's on the war path." whispered Jen to Nathan

"Tell me something I don't know." whispered Nathan back to Jen

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Erin as she came in from the back.

"Nothing Erin, we were just getting ready to go.  That's all." fibbed Nathan quickly as he took his seat at the helm and Jen followed his example as she also sat down.

"You'll both pay." remarked Erin quietly, but it was still loud enough for Nathan and Jen to hear causing them both to gulp.

**2 Miles west of the Hawaiian Islands**

**4:10 P.M. Local Time**

"So where exactly are we headed anyway?" asked Jen

"What did Ken find out about where Kaui lives?" asked Nathan from the helm.

"Oh right, he he, I forgot to check." Jen said as she remembers.  Erin just gives her a stern look, obviously she was still in a rather sour mood. "Don't worry, I'll call him up right now." Jen turned around in her chair as she typed several keys on the comm. panel as one of the screens above it turned on with Ken's smiling face staring right out of it.

_"So you finally decided to call huh?" _joked Ken through the panel.

"Joke latter Ken, right now we need that information." said Nathan from the helm.

_"Right, it wasn't easy but I was able to track this Kaui down, he's located on the Kauai Island just southwest of Lihue.  I'm sending you the exact coordinates now.  I do have a question though, why is it so important that we find these first Digidestined?" _asked Ken

"Humph." was the response Erin gave as she turned her chair away.

_"Okay?"_ said Ken

"Later." responded Jen

"We're hoping to find them and ask for their help.  With all their digimon being able to achieve their mega forms they could be a big help if there really is someone else controlling the Overlord.  Plus with what Michael told us about their digimon it only makes since to try and help them out." said Nathan as he kept his eyes ahead.

_"Oh.  So what's up with Erin?" _Ken whispered to Jen threw the comm.

"I think Nathan mentioned something about one of her quirks on their earlier trip." whispered Jen back as a sudden swirl sound was heard.  Erin was looking strait at them with the same freeze the sun look she gave Michael and Nathan earlier.

"You will pay." she said softly as she turned back away from them.

_"Um, right.  Ah bye."_ said Ken nervously as the screen with his face on it quickly went blank.

_Lucky coward._  Jen thought as she turned back around in her seat to face front.  "So how much longer Nathan?"

"'Bout ten seconds." said Nathan as he continued working on the helm controls.

"What!" Jen exclaims, she hadn't expected that type of answer but when she looked out the front window she saw treetops going past it.

"We weren't that far out when you finally called Ken, anyway I've already had the computer put his information on a Data Card which should be done about now." As Nathan said that a small card popped out of the comm. station next to Jen.

"Boy, I've really got to pay more attention." Jen said to herself as she grabbed the card and began heading to the back of the ship.

Erin only gets up quietly and heads to the back with Nathan following as he shuts down the ship from the helm.

"So how far are we going to have to go?" asked Jen as she stepped out of the back of the ship.

"If the information Ken sent us was correct Kaui's residence shouldn't be more than two hundred yards from here."  said Nathan plainly

"That close?" asked Erin somewhat rudely.

"We're on a beach, so there's plenty of places to land.  Plus our digivices can control the _Streaker's_ cloaking generator.  Now can we please get started." Nathan said as he started heading down the beach and ending that argument.

"So exactly what house is it?" asked Jen after they had been walking for a few minutes.

"It should be that white house up there." said Nathan as he pointed up ahead.

"There all white houses." Erin says as she points out the flaw in Nathan's statement

"That one with the red roof and the dock in front of it with the thirty foot powerboat at it." Nathan said as he clarified his statement for Erin.

"Ooh ... Power Boat." Jen said as she rubbed her hands together and gave a rather devious smile.

"Now don't get any ideas Jen, I know how much you came to enjoy water skiing in the digital world but now is not the time for it." scolded Nathan

"You sure know how to spoil a girls fun." Jen pouts as she lowers her head slightly, it perks back up however just as quickly. "Hey, is that a kid over there?"

"The information did say that Kaui was married, to a Helen I believe." said Nathan as he took a good look at the young boy they were approaching.  He looked to be about twelve years old, with longer brown hair with golden highlights, he was medium height and from his build it was obvious he was an avid surfer, even at his young age.  At the time however he was playing Frisbee with a woman, presumably his mother.  She had long brown hair, was about five inches taller than her son, and surprisingly was keeping up with him quite well despite the age difference.  By this time the pair had noticed Nathan, Jen, and Erin walking up towards them and stopped playing to watch them approach.

"Hello there, can I help you?" asked the woman politely as Nathan and the girls approached.

"She seems nice." whispered Jen as they stopped in front of her and her son.

"Um, yes.  Are you Helen Mawe perchance?" asked Nathan

"Yes I am, what can I do for you?" Helen asked

"We were hoping to speak with you husband, Kaui.  Is he around?" asked Nathan

"No I'm sorry, he's still at work.  Are you friends of his?" Helen asked almost suspiciously.

"Not exactly, but you could say we're in the same type of business." said Nathan

"You sell surf boards too?" Helen asked now sounding more nervous than ever.

"He affords this house selling surf boards." commented Jen to herself.

"Quiet." Nathan said out of the corner of his mouth. "No miss we do not sell surf boards, the business we're referring to took place several years ago in the digital world." He finishes as she immediately went on the defensive.

"Alex go inside." Helen said to her son.

"But mom." protested Alex

"Go inside." insisted Helen.  He complied and she watched him until he was well away in the house.  She then turned around quickly with one of her hands giving off a greenish blue tint as she went into a sort of fighting stance. "I don't know who you are but I won't let you hurt my son or my husband.  Sia Chop!"  Helen said as she jumped into the air with amazing speed and came down with her hand right at Nathan and the others.  They made it out of the way, but just barely and with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Your a, a digimon!" gasped Nathan as she got ready to attack again.

To Be Continued...

[Author's Note] Well what'd ya think, I know not enough action, but you did get a little taste of something hear at the end.  Like the others this is still more information on the past, but it also shows you a little of what's to come.  And if anyone thinks that what I did with Erin is going to make her turn evil and try to kill the others, remember how long they've been around, if she wanted to kill them she would have already done it.  You'll understand her type of revenge in either the next chapter or the one after that.  And as to who Helen really is if you've read my other stories you should have a fairly good idea.  As always, please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

[Author's Note]  I am so sorry that it's taken so long for this chapter but here it is.  I've just been distracted by lots of stuff at home and never got around to working on it.  Anyway, here it is Chapter 8.  I hope you all like it, I'd say more but then I'd ruin the chapter.  One last thing, please read the author not at the bottom, thanks.  As Always, remember to Read & Review!  Thanks

**Dark Mirror**

Chapter 8

**Hawaiian Island Kauai**

**4:20 P.M. Local Time**

"Alex go inside." Helen said to her son.

"But mom." protested Alex

"Go inside." insisted Helen.  He complied and she watched him until he was well away in the house.  She then turned around quickly with one of her hands giving off a greenish blue tint as she went into a sort of fighting stance. "I don't know who you are but I won't let you hurt my son or my husband.  Sia Chop!"  Helen said as she jumped into the air with amazing speed and came down with her hand right at Nathan and the others.  They made it out of the way, but just barely and with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Your a, a digimon!" gasped Nathan as she got ready to attack again.

"Of course I'm a digimon, why else would you be here?" Helen asked sharply as she prepared to strike again.

"Well we..." started Nathan

"Enough.  Like I said, I will not allow you to hurt my husband or my son.  Siaon Strike!" Helen yells as she jumps into the air coming down with one foot extended as it also glows the same greenish blue tint of her hand.  As she continues down she begins spinning until her form is nothing but a blur.  She also is headed strait for Nathan and as he sees this he acts quickly.

"Awe crap!" He yells as he quickly pulls out his sword and holds it in between him and Helen with one hand on the hilt and the other at the end of the blade.  Her foot comes in contact with the blade just as he puts it up causing a numerous amounts of sparks to fly.  The look on Nathan's face shows that he is struggling hard to keep her attack at bay, but he eventually loses as her attack hits home causing him to go flying back from the force.

"Nathan!" Shouted both Erin and Jen as he landed just off shore in the shallow water.

"So if he was the knight then you two must be Mages." said Helen as she turned to face Jen and Erin.

"Mages?  What are you talking about." Stated Jen somewhat confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Helen retorted quite angrily.

"Well I don't know what she's talking about, and even if I'm not the happiest with Nathan right now I'm not going to let her getaway with hurting anyone." said Erin

"Right, if only we had our blades." agreed Jen

"Well we don't.  Elemental Control?" Erin asked with a quirked eyebrow to Jen.

"Elemental Control." agreed Jen with a nod.

"Enough talk, if you are with him then I must also deal with you." Helen said as she prepared to attack again.

"Okay.  Deal with this!" Erin shouted as her and Jen both leapt into the air and hovered above Helen with their arms stretched out.

"Mage's can't do that." stated Helen in shock as she saw Fire forming at the ends of Jen's hands and Ice crystals forming at the ends of Erin's hands.

"Elemental Fire!" called out Jen as she quickly brings her hands together and sends a stream of fire strait at Helen.

"Elemental Ice!" called out Erin as she performs a similar action sending down a stream of ice at Helen.

Helen is still in too much shock over what she had seen that as the attacks come down at her she can't even move away from them.  As they hit, Helen can be heard giving off a scream as she is surrounded in smoke.  As the smoke clears she is lying in a small scorched crater, not moving but still very much alive.

Erin walks over to the small crater and looks down on her.  Jen walks over a few seconds later supporting Nathan on her shoulder.

"We may have a lot of special powers, but we're still only human." Nathan says as he begins clutching his right arm, "And that kick hurt."

"Oh don't be a baby." commented Erin as the other two gave her a look.  A moan was heard from the crater as Helen began to regain consciousness.

"What kind of mutated digimon are you?" asked Helen as she sat up.

"Mutated digimon?" questioned Nathan and Jen.  Erin just snapped back.

"What'd ya mean mutated digimon?  We're Humans not digimon, we should be asking you the same question.  As a matter of fact, what kinda mutated Human are you?  Hmm?" asked Erin quite pushily as she got in Helen's face.

"I'm not a human I'm a Holjemon." exclaimed Helen getting back in Erin's face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"Light Binds!" called out Nathan as he threw what appeared to be a glowing card as it suddenly turned into a glowing rope which wrapped around Erin to keep her from moving.

"Thanks, now I can really give her a beating." stated Helen as she approached Erin.

"I don't think so.  Light Binds!" said Jen as she suddenly formed a glowing card in her had and threw it at Helen trapping her in the same glowing rope as Erin.

"What's the meaning of this?  Let me go, let me go!" screamed Helen and Erin in unison.

"We're not letting you go until the both of you calm down." stated Nathan as the two both continued to struggle.  After a few minutes, however, they began to tire and eventually calmed down.  "That's better." said Nathan as he and Jen both snapped their fingers and the light ropes disappeared. "Now maybe if we can all act like civilized people we can get answers to all of our questions."

"Starting with why you attacked us?" Jen asked directing her question to Helen.

"It's..it's hard to explain." said Helen now somewhat shyly.

"Try us?" asked Nathan reassuringly.

"I thought you were members of my kind come to take me back to the Digital World." stated Helen

"Well I think it's pretty obvious now that we're not." said Jen trying to imitated Nathan's reassuring tone.

"Yes, it is.  And I'm sorry for attacking you." apologized Helen

"Humph." grunted Erin as she turned and started walking away.

"Erin I know I'm already in hot water with you but don't make me regret bringing you on this mission." Nathan said over his shoulder causing Erin to stop walking away but it still didn't improve her attitude.

"Now who exactly are you?" asked Jen

"Well like I already told you my name is Helen, but I'm not a human.  I'm a digimon, a Holjemon to be precise, when you came here asking questions about the Digital World I jumped to the conclusion that you had come to punish me for not returning to the digital world five years ago." explained Helen

"You mean that when all the other digimon were sucked through the Digi-Ports you weren't affected?" asked Jen

"Yes, but that's not exactly what I meant.  You see my people have the ability to move freely between the two worlds due to the technology we have created.  I know it seems strange that digimon would create technology but my kind is quite different from most digimon, mine and the other Chi Cells." said Helen

"Wait a minute.  Chi Cells?" asked Nathan

"Yes, Chi Cells.  You've never heard of us?" asked Helen

"Well, no." said Nathan

"Then again we have been out of the digiworld loop for a couple millennia." commented Jen of handedly.

"What do you mean millennia?  Humans cannot live that long, I've learned that living here in your world.  And besides, you couldn't have been around when my kind was created because there were no humans in the digital world when we were created." said Helen

"Well for your information we were." sneered Erin

"Erin, quiet." demanded Nathan

"Humph, I'll be at the ship." Erin said quite angrily as she stormed off back towards the _Streaker_.

"Ship?  Who are you?" asked Helen, now quite confused.

"Have you ever heard of the Digital Guardians?" asked Nathan

"Of course, the story of the Digital Guardians is a popular bed time story where I come from.  But they are only a myth, why do you ask?" asked Helen, now even more confused.

"I hope you believe me when I say that we are no myth." said Nathan with a smile.

"You?  B-but no, no that's not possible." stuttered Helen in disbelief.

"Do any of your myths talk about the Guardians' crests and what they look like?" asked Jen

"Of course, the crests of Clarity, Loyalty, Peace, and Energy.  And we all new what they looked like." stated Helen

"Then what crests are these?" asked Nathan as he and Jen pulled their crests out from under their shirts.

"I ... I don't believe it." gasped Helen after easily recognizing the two crests, the crests of Energy and Clarity.

"Look, I know you probably have a lot of questions right now and frankly I don't blame you.  But right now I need you to answer some of ours.  Do you think you can do that?" Nathan asked the stunned women.

"I ... I think so." stuttered Helen

"Good, now you were telling us about how your people came to be." said Nathan

"Oh ... well, it all began over ten thousand years ago, digital years of course.  It started when a small group of digital humans..." started Helen

"Wait a minute, Gennai's people?  The Order." clarified Nathan

"Yes that's it.  That's what they were called.  Like I said, it started with a small group, this group had studied the ways that digimon learned and used their attacks.  Eventually they learned to use some of the attacks themselves.  However, this new development did not sit well with the rest of their people.  Eventually it led to their banishment from the rest of their kind.  But even with banishment their spirits were not dampened and their belief in good remained strong.  They decided that with these new abilities that they would use them to defeat dark digimon that threatened the digital world.  For many years they continued in this quest, they even managed to expand their numbers and fine-tune their abilities to the point where they centered around five distinct areas.  The areas were fire, ice, wind, earth, and psyonics.  In their quest they succeeded in destroying many evil digimon and settled even more numerous local disputes, but it wasn't until they came upon one digimon that was completely different from any other that they had ever faced.  No one knows what this digimon was called because it was never referred to by name but it is know what digimon it eventually digivolved into." explained Helen as she paused for a moment.

"What digimon did it digivolve into?" asked Jen curiously.

"It eventually digivolved into the Dark Master known as Piedmon." said Helen with a shiver. "When the group, who by that time had come to call them selves the Chi, came to battle and defeat him, they were defeated as if they were nothing.  None of their attacks had any effects on him, plus they lost many of their own to his dark powers.  However he was not stupid, he knew that if he could turn them to his dark ways that they would make valuable servants.  So he created a virus that he used to convert the members of the Chi to his side, but luckily it did not work, so he altered his virus to take away the part of them that made them different from the digimon.  The result was that the remaining members of the Chi where split into five different Rookie level digimon.  Upon this happening he released his original virus to again try to turn the new digimon to his dark ways, but again he found that this did not work.  So he used his dark powers to scatter the new digimon to the far corners of the digital world.  This was how the Chi Cells became separated from one another."

"Humph.  It figures.  From what Tai and the others have told me only Piedmon could be so twisted as to do something like that." commented Nathan

"No doubt." agreed Jen

"You said that Piedmon, split the Chi into Rookie digimon.  No offence if I'm wrong but you don't strike me as a Rookie." said Nathan

"That's because I'm not a Rookie, I am of the Ultimate level.  You see the five Rookie digimon were basically split along the five areas of which the Chi practiced.  They were the Firechimon, Earthchimon, Snowchimon, Windchimon, and the last line of which I belong to, the Hunechimon." explained Helen "You see we all appear roughly similar in appearance in the fact that we all retain the human like appearance of the Digital Humans.  However, from cell to cell their are variations.  The Firechimon and their entire line all have a red color to their appearance.  They inhabit the Fire Wire islands that are located in the Southern Data Line Sea.  The Earthchimon, and their line, have a brownish appearance; they live in a vast array of subterranean tunnels and cities.  They also have a unique talent to be able to dig anything, and I mean anything.  The Snowchimon all have a white appearance.  They live in a collection of hidden villages in the far north, about where Alaska is on Earth.  They also tend to be somewhat isolationists.  The Windchimon are somewhat different, instead of living on the surface of the digital world they live high above it.  They started out on the several floating islands above the digital world but when their population grew to large they expanded into floating cities and other similar structures that my people had helped them create.  Their skin and their entire appearance is of shades of green and they also tend to be very agile.  And lastly there is my line, the Hunechimon.  We are the most human like of all the cells.  We appear just like any normal humans, we have no color scheme like the others and we come in every color and variation as any human can." finished Helen

"But where do your people live?  On Earth?" asked Jen

"Oh sorry I forgot that part, no my people don't live on Earth.  My people live in the high mountains that exist on the southern continent of Terminal.  The reasons no one has ever found us before is because we had developed stealth technology that kept us hidden but also we use special technologies to travel to Earth and back." explained Helen

"So in other words your people live in the digital world but spend a lot of time here on Earth." said Nathan

"We did until five years ago, when the Overlords conquest began.  When the first attacks began all Holjemon were recalled to fight in the war against the Overlord.  But..." said Helen

"But you basically dodged your peoples draft.  I guess that explains why you attacked us, you thought we were your people come to pass judgment on you for what you've done." said Jen

"Yes, but I could not have left even if I had wanted to.  I have a life, a family hear in the real world and I couldn't have just left that on a whim." said Helen trying to defend her actions.

"You don't have to defend your self to us, we know exactly what you mean.  We had to make a decision just like that when we chose to become the Guardians, we had to leave behind a lot of people we loved, but we did it because we knew it was the right thing to do.  Now I assume Kaui knows of your, unique past, but what about your son?" asked Nathan

"No, but I'm afraid he will soon." answered Helen

"What do you me?" asked Jen

"Well technique he is a Hunechimon, but due to the fact that he is half human he has not experienced the same growth rate as a normal Hunechimon.  You see it will normally take five to ten years, sometimes more, for a Hunechimon to digivolve to champion.  Once they do the appear to be about thirteen, that's why I'm worried because Alex's thirteenth birthday is coming soon and he will most likely achieve his champion level then." explained Helen

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine with it even when you tell him.  After all he'll probably think it's cool being half digimon." reassured Jen

"You're probably right, he was a big fan of the other digimon before." said Helen with a smile as Jen extended her hand to help her up off the beach where she had been sitting the whole time.

"Helen? You out there?" came a voice from the direction of the house.

"It's Kaui." said Helen as a man a few inches taller than her came up to her side.  He had rough somewhat spiked golden blond hair, sea blue eyes, and a dark tan.

"There you are.  Who are your friends?" asked Kaui as he slipped his hand around Helen's waist.

"Oh, I'm sorry.  In all the time we've been talking I didn't get your names." said Helen

"Of course, how rude of us.  My name is Nathan Pepper of Guardian Forces Incorporated and this is my friend and associated Jen Donel." said Nathan "We actually came here to discuss something very important with you Mr. Mawe."

"Please just call me Kaui." interrupted Kaui

"Of course Kaui, anyway, since you weren't here we ended up having an interesting conversation with your wife." finished Nathan

"Oh really." Kaui said somewhat suspicious as he eyed his wife's expression. "Alright spill it.  Who are you really?"

"Well at least he ain't as thick headed as Davis." commented Jen

"I assure you Kaui I am exactly who I say I am, plus a little more." Nathan said ignoring Jen's comment all together. "And if you need any more proof that we are trustworthy than here." With that he pulled out his golden digivice and showed it to Kaui.

"A digivice." said Kaui in shock.

"Wait a go Nathan, ya killed him." joked Jen as she waived a hand in front of the still shocked Kaui's face.

"What is it that you needed to ask me?" asked Kaui as he came out of shock.

"We need to ask of your help.  I assume you know of the threat of the Overlord, well he has taken over a great deal of the digital world and now he is threatening to take over this world.  We need your help in defeating him." said Nathan

"I can't." said Kaui, everyone including Helen was in shock.

"What, what do you mean you can't?" asked Jen

"If I get involved it would endanger my family, and that's something I can't do." stated Kaui

"Look, I understand that.  I really do, but we need your help.  With you and the other first digidestined's digimon being able to reach mega we could really use your help.  Especially if what we think about the Overlord is true." said Nathan trying to convince him.

"What do you think of the Overlord?" asked Helen curiously.

"We think he could be under the control of someone else, possibly a very powerful digimon." explained Nathan

"Look I told you I can't help." said Kaui, Nathan was about to respond when Erin's voice was heard.

"Nathan!  We gotta problem." said Erin as she came running up to them.

"What is it?" asked Nathan

"The _Streaker's_ sensors just picked up a Digi-Port opening near by." explained Erin

"But that's impossible." stated Jen

"Mom, Dad." came Alex's voice "Look what just appeared in front of the house." He said as he reached them.  They all run around the house and are greeted with the sight of a large black monolith some ways down the street.

"What is it?" asked Helen

"A control spire." stated Nathan in shock.

"But how did it get here?" asked Jen

"It musta came threw the Digi-Port." realized Erin

"And that can only mean that the Overlord is up to something here.  We have to stop him." said Nathan as he took off running towards the control spire.

"But what do we do?" asked Helen as Erin took right off after Nathan.

"You have to stay here and protect your family Helen.  We'll take care of this." reassured Jen as she then took off, literally, flying as she went to catch up with Nathan and Erin.

"That's cool." said Alex as he saw her flying away.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jen who had now landed and was running next to Nathan.

"It's simple, since I'm the only one with a weapon I'll go for the control spire while you guys try and help the digimon with dark rings." said Nathan explaining his plan.

"Why don't you just use the Twin Sword, that would at least give one of us a weapon too." said Erin

"You know the Twin Sword only works with Tunskmon.  It wouldn't work with you two because your not tied, to me with a digivice." explained Nathan

"Don't worry Nathan, we'll take care of the digimon." assured Jen

"Good." said Nathan as they continued towards the control spire.

----------------------------

"So these are the Guardians?  I must say they don't appear to be much of a challenge." said the Overlord as he watched Nathan, Erin, and Jen running towards the spire on one of his screens.

"I assure you Overlord, that they are not to be taken lightly.  In the old times they foiled many of my own plots for conquest." said BlackKnightmon as he stood next to the Overlords thrown.

"They're humans, and oh wow one of them has a sword.  Come on, how much trouble can they be?" asked the Overlord sarcastically.

"Even with out their digimon they are some of the most powerful fighters in both worlds and the one with the sword, he is the most powerful of the all.  I have seen him destroy champion digimon, who have been infused with the greatest of dark power, with ease.  All these things he has done with out a single ounce of help from his partner digimon." as BlackKnightmon said this the Overlords face took on a brief expression of worry, but it quickly faded as his over confidence took hold again. "And worse of all his skill with a blade is unmatched, even by myself.  The only way I have beaten him is threw sheer power."

"And I'm suppose to believe that?" asked the Overlord in a cocky tone.

"If you do not now then you will soon, just watch the battle and it will prove everything I have said.  Now if you'll excuse me, I have a battle of my own to fight." said BlackKnightmon before he faded away into the darkness.

"I wish he would stop doing that.  Anyway, let me just see what type of fools these Guardians are." scoffed the Overlord as he turned his attention back to the screens just in time to see Nathan jump strait into the air while destroying the dark ring on the digimon in his path. "What!"

------------------------------

As Nathan lands, after destroying the dark ring on the Monochromon that he had jumped over, he sees the girls go in opposite directions.  Jen using her elemental powers, with Erin using a combination of her powers and glowing cards.  _That's right girls keep them busy while I take care of that control spire.  They only thing is that nice little trio in front of me. _ The little trio was a group of Musyamon, while most digimon would require dark rings Musyamon tended to be ones that could work for either side as indicated by only two of them wearing dark rings. _ Lets see here, that one with out the ring is probably the leader, but that means I still have to deal with his lakies.  Oh well these two Celestial Light cards should take care of the controlled ones while I take care of the other.  _Nathan suddenly had two glowing cards in his hand, this time however there was a picture visible, it had the image of a golden ring with angel wings coming from it surrounded in a white light.  "Celestial Light!" Nathan shouted as he tossed the two cards at the dark ringed digimon destroying the rings instantly.

"You still have to deal with me human!  Shogun Sword!" shouted the remaining digimon as he leapt at Nathan with his sword drawn.

"Sorry but I don't have time for this.  Energy Blade!" Nathan said as his sword suddenly glew golden.  He swung his blade right threw Musyamon, and his sword, destroying him instantly but not before throwing back a Data Crystal to collect his data.  _I'll pick that up later._

"Well it looks like Nathan's taking care of his end." commented Jen as she destroyed another dark ring.

"Yeah, but did you see what he did to that Musyamon?" asked Erin as she joined Jen for a joint attack on a digimon.

"Don't worry, he collected his data so we can take him back to Primary Village later." said Jen as they split apart again.

"Now if I remember what Yolie told me one good slice threw the center of the control spire should destroy it, so." said Nathan out loud as his sword began glowing a bright golden color again, only it was much bright this time. "Energy Slash!" he said as he jumped strait in the air and swung his sword causing as slash of energy to fly directly at the control spire destroying it.  The remaining dark rings fell off the digimon and Jen and Erin began to round them up to send them back to the digiworld when suddenly a scream was heard on the air.

"AHH!  Help!"

"Alex!" exclaimed Nathan as he took off running back towards the house only this time about double the speed he was when running away.

"I didn't think we could run that fast in the real world?" said Jen in shock at Nathan's speed.

"You know what happens when his adrenalin gets pumping." said Erin as she continued rounding up the digimon. "Now come on, we have to get these digimon sent back and then we can help Nathan, you collect the Data Crystals."

"Right." agreed Jen as she went to work.

"You stay back." threatened Helen as her hands were both glowing with green energy.

"Well this was unexpected, a Holjemon in the real world.  I thought all your people were call back five years ago?" questioned BlackKnightmon as he faced her with his sword drawn.

"Mom?" questioned Alex

"I'll explain later Alex, just get your father inside." ordered Helen, behind her was Alex with Kaui laying on the ground next to him with a large slash across his chest, obviously from BlackKnightmon's sword.

"How pathetic, a digimon bound to a human.  And even without a digivice." mocked BlackKnightmon

"Shut up.  I won't let you hurt them." said Helen as Alex had pulled Kaui farther away from the battle.

"Fine, then you shall die along side them." said BlackKnightmon as he lunged at her with his sword.  After some fancy footwork she was above him and prepared to strike.

"Siaon Strike!" she yelled as she came down with full force on his shoulder, after which she landed behind him but his response to the attack was less than encouraging.

"Hm, that tickled." remarked BlackKnightmon, this remark caused Helens eyes to go wide. "Now, let me show you what a true attack is like.  Black Sword!" At this his sword glew with dark energy as he swung it towards Helen, but she couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think because of the shock she was still in.  As his blade passed threw Helens place she was gone. "That was easier than I thought."

"I guess you didn't think hard enough then." commented Nathan as BlackKnightmon quickly turned to face him.  Nathan was standing off to the side supporting Helen with his left arm and his sword with his right.

"Blast, you destroyed that control spire faster than I anticipated." remarked BlackKnightmon

"BlackKnightmon I may have been out of commission for a few eons but that doesn't mean that my abilities have decreased any." said Nathan as he sat Helen down off to the side. "Now what do you say we settle this by the blade?"

"Fine by me." said the dark knight as he positioned his sword for attack as Nathan did the same.  Then BlackKnightmon attacked. "Dodge this Guardian.  Black Sword." he yelled as his sword once again glew with dark energy.

"Not today, Energy Blade!" Nathan's own sword now possessed a golden glow and as they met sparks flew.

"You will never defeat me Guardian." sneered BlackKnightmon as he pressed his sword harder against Nathan's.

"I don't have to, I just have to delay you." replied Nathan threw gritted teeth as he used all his strength to keep the knights blade at bay.

"Delay me for who?  Certainly not that pitiful excuse for a digimon called Stallionmon." remarked BlackKnightmon

"What did you do to him?" asked Nathan as his anger now allowed him to hold his struggle a little longer.

"Oh I took care of him a long time ago.  Oh, sorry I forgot he was your friend." said BlackKnightmon with a sharper edge on his last words.

"You monster!" exclaimed Nathan in rage as he continued to press harder against the sword. _Wait a minute Nathan keep that anger in check.  That'd be fun trying to explain to Sora how you let your anger get the better of you._

"Are you angry Guardian?" asked BlackKnightmon mockingly

"Yes, but I won't let my anger control me." responded Nathan

"Oh no.  BlackKnightmon." exclaimed Jen as she and Erin finally got to the fight.

"What are we going to do?" asked Erin

"I bet the _Streaker's_ weapons would work." said Jen

"Yeah but it'd take too long to get there and back, and by that time Nathan might be dead." said Erin ending that plan. "Oh no."

"I won't let you win BlackKnightmon." said Nathan as a sudden pain went threw his right arm causing him to loose his pressure on the blade and sending him flying back from BlackKnightmon's attack.

"What was that about not letting me win Guardian?" mocked the knight as he approached Nathan with his sword out.

"If only I hadn't attacked him earlier his arm wouldn't have given out." pouted Helen to herself.

"Finally after so many years I will destroy you Guardian, and after you the rest of the pathetic digidestined." finished BlackKnightmon as he raised his sword and prepared to strike, but he was interrupted as several blasts of energy struck him strait in the chest causing him to fly backwards.

"What was that?" exclaimed Jen in shock because it wasn't her or Erin that did it.

"Look up there." said Erin as she pointed back in the direction the control spire had been.

"Woo-Hoo, the cavalry has arrived." exclaimed Jen as three D-12 fighters came swooping out of the sky while firing several more shots at BlackKnightmon.

"Blast you Guardians and your preparedness." exclaimed BlackKnightmon as he emerged from the smoke that surrounded him. "We will meet again Guardians, of that you can be sure." as he finishes his image slowly fades to that of a black shadow and then disappears all together.

One of the fighters lands not that far from Nathan and the others.  It's pilot gets out and approaches them as Jen is helping Nathan up.

"Your Pepper?" asked the Pilot as he approached Nathan.

"Yes." answered Nathan.

"The president wants to speak with you." said the pilot as he handed Nathan a satellite radio and earpiece.

"Mr. President." Nathan said speaking into the radio.  Meanwhile Helen had gone over to check on Kaui and Alex and had then come back over with them.

_"Pepper!  Do you know what's going on out here?" asked the President as his voice came threw the earpiece rather loud at first._

"What do you mean?" asked Nathan now confused.

_"Where are you?" asked the President_

"In Hawaii searching out one of the first digidestined, then I just had to take care of a control spire that popped up here." said Nathan into the sat. radio.

_"Well Hawaii's not the only place, we've got control spires popping up all over as well as digimon.  I've got every available fighter in the air trying to deal with this but it just isn't enough." said the President_

"Don't worry Mr. President, I'll do what I can.  Now are you safe?" asked Nathan

_"Yes, I'm at Cheyenne." replied the President_

"Good, stay there.  I promise you Mr. President I'll do everything I can.  Pepper Out." Nathan said as he turned off the radio and handed it back to the pilot. "You better get back to work pilot."

"Of course." said the pilot as he ran back to his plane and quickly took off with his fellow fighters.

"What's going on?" asked Helen

"The President just said there are control spires popping up everywhere.  Jen, Erin I want you two to take the _Streaker_ back to Japan and coordinate everything from there." said Nathan

"Right." said Erin as she quickly took off for the small ship.

"What about you?" questioned Jen

"Just leave my board and go." ordered Nathan

"Okay." replied Jen as she then followed Erin.

"Kaui I need to know now, are you going to help us or not?" asked Nathan quickly.

"I've changed my mind, I will help you but I'm going to need a little time to recover first." said Kaui as he held his now bandaged chest.

"Granted, and you better see a doctor about that.  But what I need know is information on the other digidestined you fought with." said Nathan

"Of course, Alex go inside and get the computer running." said Kaui to his son who then ran in quickly. "I'll need some help getting to the house."

As they got to the house Kaui had an arm over each Nathan and Helen.  They lead him over to the computer as he does his work.  He transfers several files onto a disk and then hands it over to Nathan.

"This has all the info. on the others that you'll need." said Kaui

"Thanks.  Sorry about how all this turned out and that I can't stay longer but." said Nathan

"I understand." said Kaui

"Right see ya." said Nathan as he runs out of the house.  He runs down the beach to where the ship was and lying there on the sand is one of the flying boards and its control glove on top.  Nathan quickly grabs the glove and puts it on as he steps on the board and takes off back towards Japan.

**Tokyo, Japan - 30 Minutes Later**

**Outside of Digi Corps Main Building**

The Guardian base is floating high above the parking lot firing its weapons at as many flying digimon as possible.  Most of the digidestined were on the ground fighting the invading digimon with their own.  However, no matter how many they destroyed more just kept coming, it seemed that the Overlord was trying to prove his power.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." commented Ken who was at the weapons consol in the base's command deck.

"We just have to keep going for as long as possible." ordered Erin who was at the helm keeping the base in position.

"These weapon systems weren't designed for all out combat like this, and with no fighters in the area that can be spared I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." said Ken as he continued to fire the base's weapons.

"Sorry but I got more bad news." said Jen from the main Ops panel.

"Great, and without Nathan I can't do anything." commented Tunskmon who was sitting in one of the empty chair in the room.

"You know that isn't true because you can help around here in the meantime.  Now what's the bad news Jen?" questioned Erin

"I've got more digimon coming in from the air, the computer registers most of them as Devidramon, but it also shows that their being led by a Devimon." explained Jen

_Great.  We can handle the Devidramon, but a Devimon?  Nathan were are you._ Thought Erin.

Davis Narrator: Now that's a good question.  To find out you'll just have to...

Nathan: Wait a minute!  Where'd you come from?

Davis Narrator: Well you see...

Nathan: Never mind, I don't want to know.  I don't do narrators in this story, and besides this isn't even a Tamers story.  Now get out. *Nathan is seen carrying the Davis narrator, by the shirt, over to a door.*

Davis Narrator: But...but...but

Nathan: No but now get out! *Nathan then kicks the Davis narrator right out of the building.* Alright now which one of you did this. *Tunskmon is seen over in a corner whistling innocently* _Tunskmon?_

Tunskmon: Erin made me do it.

Erin: I told you that you'd pay.

Nathan: Very funny, but I know that's not what you meant. *Nathan says then turns back to face the readers.* Sorry about that folks, now on to the authors notes.

[Author's Note]  I bet your all wondering why I put that little skit at the end.  Well for one I've seen other authors do similar things and so I wanted to try it out and second was that there was hardly any humor in this chapter at all and so I wanted to add a little at the end.  Anyway, it probably won't happen again, unless I get a review from someone wanting me to do something like it again.  Okay now on to the serious stuff.  Now if I was supposed to capitalize control spire I'm sorry, I wasn't sure and so I just left it like that.  All right, now a little complaint.  I've had several reviews saying that this is a good fic, that I should keep going, and believe me I intend to.  The problem is that I have see fics out there that have way more reviews than mine, and the thing is that they are either really short, or have no plot line at all.  Tell me what's up with that, all I ask for is a few more reviews to at least tell me that more than a few people have read this story.  Alright there, my complaints done.  Now I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try not to take so long for the next one.  Oh last thing, please go to my profile and check out Digital Preview, it has several stories that I have thought up and might consider continuing if you think they're good, thanks.  As always please R&R.  Oh, and Merry Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9

[Authors Notes] Alright here it is, finally.  I admit I was lazy and didn't work on this when I should have but I hope you can forgive me.  This chapter is longer than any of my other ones mainly because I couldn't stop it anywhere else.  Also there maybe some things that are confusing so if there are feel free to leave a review with your question or just email them to me and I'll try to get back to you on them.  So here's chapter 9 and please remember to Read & Review!  Thanks.

**Dark Mirror******

Chapter 9

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Guardian Base, Above the Digi Corps Parking Lot**

"Erin what are we going to do?  Those Devidramon will be on us in minutes." asked Ken

"We're going to hold them off as long as we can Ken.  Jen, get me Kari." ordered Erin

"Right" responded Jen from the Ops console.

Kari was out in the Digi Corps parking lot directing Angewomon who was destroying the dark digimon in the sky when her comm. began beeping.  She quickly pulled it off her belt and answered the call.  Unlike most communicators this one was one of the more advanced designed by the guardians, it included the comm. unit, full access to the V-Net threw the Genis control system, and a built in site-to-site transporter.

"Kari here." said Kari into her communicator.

_"Kari this is Erin, I know your busy down there but I need you to do me a favor." came Erin's voice out of the communicator._

"Name it." said Kari back.

_"I need you to go check out our house and see if Nathan got back yet." said Erin_

"Should I take Angewomon?" asked Kari

_"Negative.  We got more digimon inbound and we're going to need her here." said Erin_

"Okay, Kari out." she said as she turned of the communicator function. "Angewomon stay here, I've got to go do something."

"You can count on me Kari" said Angewomon from the sky as she shot down another dark digimon.

At her digimon's reassurance Kari disappeared in a flash of light.  When she reappeared she was standing in the middle of the Guardians library.  As she stepped out of the room into the hallway, the first thing she notices is that all the lights were flashing red.

"What's going on?" Kari asked herself. "Nathan!  Nathan where are youuuu!" she yelled as she fell threw a hole in the hallway floor.  Kari found herself falling and falling and kept falling till she hit a sharp curve at the bottom and was sent flying out of a hole in a wall and landed in a large pile of cushions.  As soon as her head cleared Kari's ears were immediately assaulted will sounds.  As Kari finally stands up she gets her first good look of were she now was.  She was standing next to the wall of what appeared to be a large underground warehouse of some sort, there were humans running all over the place, as well as animals?

_What in the world is this place?_ Kari asked herself as she turned around and got her biggest shock yet.  What she saw looked to be some sort of space ship; it had to be at least two hundred meters long and close to seventy-five meters wide.  The top of the front section looked to be a sort of upside down bowl with a smaller circular section on top.  The bottom was attached about half way under the top and was curved towards the back where it joined in with the back of the top which tapered towards the back to what looked to have a sort of large door on it.  The long engines were held away from the main hull and attached with long curving struts joined into the main hull giving it a streamlined appearance.

"What is this place?" Kari gasped as she stared up at the large ship.

She hadn't expected an answer but she got one if the form of one of the animals, a small red fox, stopping right in front of her and giving her a shocked look. "Kari?" came the words from the fox's mouth.  Needless to say Kari was in shock, but even more so when the fox suddenly began transforming into a short female humanoid fox, and from that into a full human, with long red and white hair, medium build, and piercing and calm yellow eyes.

"Rasclet?" Kari said after she found her voice again.  She had met Rasclet a few times because she was an employee of Guardian Forces.  She was pretty outgoing, or so she had been told, but ever time Kari had talked with her she had seemed shy.  And now Kari was looking her right in the eyes after she had just transformed from being a fox, and instead of her normal clothing, which usually consisted of something with a fox, she was wearing a full black jumpsuit complete with boots.  The jumpsuit wasn't fully black; it had a white trim that ran up the sides of the legs and arms, a white belt around her waist with a strange fox head outline in front. She also had a red jacket with black sleeves on and attached to where a breast pocket would be on a normal shirt was a strange metal piece.  It was flat at the top and fanned out at the bottom, it reminded her somewhat of the bottom half of the crest of hope, but what was strange was that in the center was a sideways eight.

"Kari what are you doing here?" demanded Rasclet suddenly.

"I was looking for Nathan, I fell down a hole and I ended up here." Kari said quickly, still confused by everything happening around her.

Rasclet gave a small-frustrated growl before she tapped that strange metal piece that gave off a small chirp before she started speaking. "Rasclet to the Commander."

_"What is it Rasclet?" came a voice out of the metal piece which had suddenly become a communicator._  

If Kari hadn't still been in so much shock she would have recognized the voice.

"We've got a problem sir, Kari's here." replied Rasclet

_"Bring her with you and report to the Unity's bridge." said the Commander._

"Acknowledged, Rasclet out." She finished and then turned her attention back to Kari. "Come on Kari, your coming with me." Rasclet said as she grabbed Kari's arm and began pulling her to the larger ship.

"Wait a minute, I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers." demanded Kari pulling her arm free.

"Kari, we don't have time for this.  I'm sure the Commander would be glad to explain it all to you but right now we have a crisis on our hands." pleaded Rasclet

"Who's this Commander you keep talking about?" asked Kari

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" asked Rasclet with a quizzical look.

Kari thought about it for a second and realization finally dawned on her. "Where do we go?"

"Follow me." said Rasclet as the two began walking towards the large ship again.

-------------------------------------

"Oh this is too easy." mocked the Overlord from his thrown at which he was watching the countless numbers of his forces pounding away at the Guardians base on his screens.  "What's the matter Tai, your precious little Guardians can't protect you?  That's just to bad." he mocked as he watched Tai and WarGreymon being beat down by his forces.  "That's odd, where's Kari?" The Overlord began pressing several buttons on his thrown that changed the views of his screens. "Hmm, nowhere to be found.  Oh well it doesn't matter, I can still get rid of Angewomon and then she won't be a threat."  He said smiling evilly when suddenly the image on the screen showing the Digi Corps parking lot showed the ground splitting open. "What!"

------------------------------

"Kari, come in.  Repeat Kari come in." said Erin frustrated as she held down the communication button.  Tunskmon was now at the helm and Erin had been walking around the Command deck frustrated for the past ten minutes.

"I don't understand it.  It's as if her communicators being blocked." stated Jen from the Ops station.

"Well where ever she is she better get back here with Nathan quick.  With out him Tunskmon can't warp digivolve, and we could sure use TransMammothmon right now." said Ken from tactical doing everything he could to keep the Guardian Base intact.

"Don't I know it." Erin mumbles to herself, she may be angry with Nathan but in battle all those angers took a back seat to the current situation.

"Erin, look at the view screen." yelled Tunskmon suddenly from the helm.  She turned around in time to see the Digi Corps parking lot split open down the middle.

"What in the world?" Erin said as she saw the sight being played out on the view screen. "What now?"

--------------------------------------

As the doors opened in front of Kari she found herself stepping into a semi-spacious round room.  She had just been riding with Rasclet in a small round elevator to the bridge of the large ship, which she heard called the _Unity_.  So she assumed this was the ships bridge.  It had two levels, the lower level had a wide counsel at the front, there were two smaller consoles off to the side set just into the walls, at approximately the middle of the bridge, just short of the end of the lower section were two seats with a small console in between.  The upper section had two main stations at the sides, there were two elevators here, one of which she had come out of, the other next to the main station on the other side.  In between the two elevators there were countless other instruments and stations with seats at them.  The two sections were divided by a railing that went around the middle and stopped at the sides where the floors of the two levels sloped together.  Kari followed Rasclet to the right side of the bridge where she stopped just at the end of the rail.

"Stay here." Rasclet said as she then went to the front counsel.

Kari did what she was told; while she was waiting she looked around the bridge again noticing there couldn't be anymore than ten people.  She also noticed that there was now a type of screen at the front of the bridge, figuring it must be able to look like a normal wall when it wasn't in use.  She was so engrossed in everything around her she didn't notice one of the elevator's at the back of the bridge open and the Commander that stepped out of it and walk up to her.

"Kari." said the Commander

"Ahh," Kari shrieked startled.  As she turned around she saw the Commander was exactly who she guessed, "Nathan."

"Glad to see you didn't forget about me." Nathan said with a smirk as he stepped past her and headed too the lower section of the bridge.  He was dressed in a uniform nearly identical to that of Rasclet, for that matter it was identical to the uniform all the people on the bridge were wearing.  The differences where that where Rasclet's uniform was trimmed in white his was trimmed in gold, instead of the red and black jacket his was gold and black and he wore a simple black belt around his waist.  As he went to the front he sat down in the right chair in the center of the bridge, he waived Kari to sit in the other.

"Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions, don't you Kari?" asked Nathan as he tapped several keys on the console between them.

"Well yeah, like first of all what is all of this?" Kari asked raising her voice slightly as she spread her arms out indicating the bridge.

"This was my contingency plan, if all else fail to stop the looming threat that we first saw in the digital world then this was our last chance." explained Nathan as he looked up at her.

"You mean the Guardians back up plan." said Kari

"No.  Erin, Jen, and Ken have no knowledge of this.  This was strictly my own endeavor." said Nathan

"Sir, all ship systems are online and ready." came a voice from the left side of the bridge.

"Very good Ginger, tell me when the Coyotes are ready." said Nathan to the speaker as he turned to a small computer pad in his hand.

Kari on the other hand was in shock again.  The speaker looked like a three foot tall version of Gatomon, except, she wore no gloves, had no tail ring, her fur was a light brown, and her face had a more human look to it.  While she had been studying the strange creature, she had been walking up to her and was now quite close to her when she asked the question. "Are you a digimon?"

"What?" asked the cat creature as she turned to look at Kari. "No I'm not a digimon, now come on I've got work to do." said Ginger as she turned back to her station while also going from cat creature to a full blown human standing about six inches taller.

Kari stumbled back to the chair she had previously occupied and sat down shakily.  All that she had seen was impossible from what she knew and yet here it was.  She knew she had come here with a reason but it was completely gone from her mind with everything she was seeing.

"Kari, are you all right?" Nathan asked her as he turned to face her and saw her shook up face.

"What...were...how?" was all she could get out threw her stumbling to find the right words.

"Let me explain, Ginger, Rasclet and most of the people here are Shifters.  They were created five years ago when the mass amounts of Digi-ports opened.  You see every time a Digi-port or gateway is opened a small amount of digital radiation is released into the real world.  Normally it's nothing to worry about because the amount is so small and disperses nearly immediately, however, when all of the paths between the two worlds opened five years ago it released a massive amount of digital radiation.  The only gate exempt from this is the World Gate but that's another story.  Anyway, because the amount of radiation was so great it did not dissipate as quickly as it should have, the result was that it bonded with many of the animals on the planet causing them to become more than they once were.  Because the radiation was digital in nature it gifted these animals with a special intelligence, it also allowed them to be able to shift between several forms.  Since this was Earth the most logical form was human.  You see I met my first Shifter not long after the Digi-port incident.  He was a snake shifter who had taken the name Slick, believe me he was to, while he did help me organize some of the first Shifters he had other motives in mind.  To be blunt he was looking forward to a Shifter take over of the world." said Nathan as Kari's face showed she was still stunned as she absorbed all of this. "Anyway, of most of the Shifters he had helped me gather were loyal to him.  You see I had thought that Shifters could live along side of regular humans and a lot of them had already been doing that, but he disagreed.  It happened one night three years ago, he had finally decided that he was sick of taking orders from a humans so when we were discussing the plans for gathering the Shifters on the other continents he and those loyal to him attacked me.  Luckily they didn't realize who they were messing with."

"You got that right, and it was a pleasure putting him out of his misery." said Ginger who had appeared next to them so quietly that it made Kari nearly jump out of her seat.

"In not so brutal of words, Ginger is correct though in that we were able to defeat him eventually.  After that we finished our work at collecting the Shifters from the different continents and eventually created everything you see around you." Nathan said before he turned his attention back to Ginger, she was dressed exactly like Rasclet except that instead of a fox head at the front of her belt there was a cathead. "Report."

"All our Coyotes are reporting ready and I got the signal that all other ships are standing by as well." reported Ginger as she stood in front of them.

"All right, stations everyone." ordered Nathan as everyone on the bridge quickly went to his or her posts and all non-essential personnel left the bridge, except Kari. "Ginger, inform all Coves to begin launch procedures.  Rasclet, initiate our own." Nathan said and then sat back down in his seat.

"Right." chorused the two.

"Wait a minute, how many of these places do you have?" asked Kari as she began coming out of her shock.

"We have fifty Coves placed strategically world wide.  Each cove holds one _Unity_ class airship and three _Coyote_ class airships.  This is a _Unity_ class and was the prototype for all the rest; it's our primary defense and attack ship.  _Coyote_ classes are much smaller, they're used to corner a target and strike together or split off and attack individual targets on their own.  All in all they're mainly high powered attack ships." Nathan said as the view suddenly switched to outside of the ship.

"All personnel to launch stations.  All personnel to launch stations." echoed a monotonous female voice around the Cove. "_Unity_ to the launching platform." The _Unity_ is seen moving across a track to a circular platform.  The platform begins rotating until the front of the _Unity_ is facing a large opening in the Cove wall that leads to a long tunnel. "Launch in ten seconds." came the automated voice again, as the beginning of the launch was stated the parts of the engines that were visible on the end of the struts began glowing a bluish-gold color.  "Launch in eight seconds." The struts holding the ship off of the platform began retracting as the ship began hovering under it's own power. "Launch in five seconds..." The glow of the engines began to brighten. "four ... three ... two ... one. _Unity_ launch." At the final words the _Unity_ shot forward down the tunnel.  "_Coyotes_ to the launching platform."  As the automated voice spoke three small ships were moved to the launching platform.  These were not as large as the _Unity_, only about thirty meters in length and ten meters in width and height.  Instead of the separated design of the _Unity_ these ships were more compacted for quick maneuvering.  They were squared off in the back where a large door was located, in the front they curved down to the bottom with a large windshield in the middle.  Instead of the up and out design of the _Unity's_ engines, these ships engines were attached to the bottom and stretched about half of the ships length. "_Coyote_, _Fox Runner_, and _Fire Chaser_ prepare for launch in ten seconds."  Their engines came to life in much the same manner as they began giving off a bluish-gold light. "Launch in eight seconds." Spoke the voice as the three ships began hovering just off the launching platform. "Launch in five seconds ... four ... three ... two ... one.  _Coyote_ launch.  _Fox Runner_ launch.  _Fire Chaser_ launch."  The three ships launched down the tunnel as their names were called.

"You may want to hold onto that seat Kari.  It will most likely get some what rough once we exit the launch tunnel." Nathan said from his seat on the right.

"Y-yeah s-sure." said Kari as she struggled to stay in the seat as it was.  Her attempts were made even worse as she stared forward at the screen, which was showing their incredible speed threw the tunnel.

"Sir, one minute to exit point." said Rasclet from the helm.

"Understood," Nathan said as he stood up from his seat which gained him an amazed look from Kari in that he could stand at all, "raise shields and arm all weapons.  Prepared to engage."

A round of 'Yes Sir' was heard around the bridge as they continued to their destination.

-----------------------------

"Erin, the Base sensors show that it's connected to a tunnel that seems to stretch several miles to the West, but I can't get an exact finishing point." reported Jen from the Ops station.

"More bad news, Base shields are down to ten percent and there are more hostiles incoming." stated Ken from tactical.

"Great.  Tunskmon, initiate evasive maneuvers PointHead 12." Erin ordered quickly.

"Right." Tunskmon said as he quickly began inputting the correct commands.

"Huh!" exclaimed Jen from her station.

"What is it Jen?" asked Erin as she turned to face her fellow Guardian.

"I'm detecting something coming out of the tunnel, correction, one larger object and three smaller ones following it.  They look like some kind of airships." Explained Jen as another explosion rocked the Base.

"Shields down.  Armor strength at seventy-five percent and dropping." reported Ken

"Let's see the parking lot." ordered Erin as the forward screen switched from a tactical display to the picture of the split open parking lot.

--------------------------------

"Alright everyone this is it.  Time to see if our preparation has paid off." said Nathan as he sat back down in his seat.

"You mean you've never tested this thing?" asked Kari more steadily now that she found the seat belt function on the seat.

"Don't you think it might have been a little obvious if we had?" asked Nathan as he faced her.

"Oh." said Kari

"Sir, five seconds to exit point." reported Rasclet

"All right, all hands prepare to engage the enemy." ordered Nathan

-------------------------------

"Tai, what's that noise?" asked WarGreymon referring to the roaring sound that had been steadily getting louder.

"I don't know, but I think it's coming from that hole that opened up." said Tai as they both looked over towards the hole in the ground.  Suddenly several large energy bursts erupted out of the hole destroying three dark digimon that had been directly over it, following the energy bursts the _Unity_ shot out of the hole followed closely by the _Coyotes_.

"Wow." exclaimed Tai as the four ships began engaging the dark digimon.  The three smaller ones had split up and were weaving in and out of the more spread up flying enemies and destroying them in the process.  The larger one was heading to the latest incoming group and preparing to fire its weapons.

"Woo hoo, looks like the Calvary's here." exclaimed Davis from ExVeemon's shoulder.

"Yes, but who are they?" asked Angewomon from her place in the sky.

"If it's anyone it would most likely be Nathan." came Michael's voice.

"What do you mean?" asked WarGreymon

"It's simple," said Michael from his place on MegaSeadramon's head as they floated up to WarGreymon's level, "Nathan always had a habit of being overly prepared for anything and I certainly doubt that would have changed even with ten years in the real world.  Besides, he always has been a vivid Star Trek fan and those ships look like they could have come right out of it."

"He wouldn't!" exclaimed Erin as she was bent over Jen's shoulder at the Ops station examining the new ships. "He couldn't!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, if anyone could pull off building ships like this in the real world and under our noses it would be Nathan.  And not only that, but in these numbers.  According to sensor posts world wide there are fifty of these small groups out there destroying the invading digimon, including this one." explained Jen.

"I'm not complaining, they've taken all the fire away from the base and they're hardly hurt.  I'm not surprised though; the metal making up their hulls is unlike anything I've ever seen.  It looks like it's even stronger then Chrome Digizoid." explained Ken from tactical.

"That's impossible, Chrome Digizoid is the strongest metal in the two worlds." stated Jen in disbelief as she looked over at her companion.

"I know, but the Base's sensors don't lie.  One thing I can tell you, is that it seems to be a derivative of titanium." said Ken

"Digital Titanium?" asked Tunskmon from the Helm.

"Nathan what have you been up to?" asked Erin to herself as the forward screen showed the new ships decimating the Overlords forces.

"Sir, the _Coyotes_ have completed with their airborne targets and are moving on to the ground forces." reported Ginger

"Commander, the Overlords forces are retreating." stated a large man from the rear starboard tactical station, he was nearly six and a half feet tall with a large build, a green uniform and had an elephant head on his belt.

"Thank-you Truck, order the ships to allow them to go." said Nathan

"Yes Sir." replied Truck

"Ginger, please escort Miss Kamiya to the transporter room." said Nathan with Ginger standing up in compliance.

"What!?  I want to stay here Nathan." protested Kari

"I know you do, but I need you to explain everything I've told you to Erin and the others.  You think you can do that?" asked Nathan

"I guess so." said Kari as she stood up.

"Good." said Nathan also standing up. "After that I need you to go back to HQ and find out how the Overlord managed this large scale of an attack.  Oh, one more thing.  This disk contains the information we needed of the other first digidestined.  I need you to give this to Ken and Yolie and have them begin going over the information." Nathan said as he handed her the disk and she began following Ginger off the bridge.

"Sir, the Guardian Base is hailing us." reported a slim man from the rear port Ops station.

"Now I'm in for it.  All right, lets get this over with.  Open the channel Virnil." said Nathan as he straitened his uniform and faced the view screen which now had the view of the Command deck of the Guardian Base and an extremely peeved looking Erin in the center chair. "Erin, don't you look..."

_"Don't start that on me Nathan, you've got a lot of explaining to do and I want answers now." fumed Erin as she left her chair and moved closer to the screen on her side._

"I'm sure you do Erin but you're going to have to wait until Kari gets there.  I have told her everything I can as of now and I will gladly tell you everything but now is not the time." said Nathan in his calmest voice.

_"Bull, this is exactly the time.  If you don't give me some answers now I'm going to..." said Erin_

"Um, Sir?  I hate to interrupt but there's something on IBC I think you may want to see." reported Virnil

_"What ever it is it can wait.  I..." said Erin_

_"Uh, Erin.  I don't think it can.  It's the Overlord and it's directed at us." reported Jen_

_"What?" exclaimed Erin finally at a loss for words._

"Initiate split screen." ordered Nathan as the image of the command deck shifted to the left taking up half the screen as the image of the shadowed figure of the Overlord was shown.

_"Once again you Guardians have ruined my plans, but you continue to hide yourselves in the real world.  I demand that you face me in battle instead of always sending in your lackeys..." rambled the Overlord._

"Lock onto that signal and block it out from the rest of the planet.  Then let me talk with him." Nathan ordered as Virnil went to work at his station.

_"You're not leaving us out of this." said Erin_

"Fine, lock the Guardian Base into this too." ordered Nathan

"Yes Sir." responded Virnil

------------------------------------------

"... And further more." the Overlord said when suddenly he lost his transmission.  "What the ... Ah, the Guardians I presume.  How nice of you to finally grace me with your presence." Stated the Overlord with a sneer as two of his screens came back to life showing the scenes of the Guardian Base Command deck and the _Unity's_ Bridge.

_"I wouldn't grace you with anything more than a pile of manure." replied Nathan to the Overlords comment._

"Why you insolent little ... I'll ignore that this once but only because I believe we can be of help to each other." said the Overlord

_"We wouldn't help you if it was the end of both worlds." retorted Erin still quite peeved._

"I can easily arrange that!" exclaimed the Overlord raising from his seat and pounding his fist into the arm of his thrown.

_"We would never let you get that far." commented Jen_

"I'd like to see you prove that." demanded the Overlord.

_"Name the place and we'll be there." said Erin making her way closer to the screen._

_"Settle down Erin." commented Nathan_

"The Algerin Plains, I assume you know where they are?" asked the Overlord

_"We do." responded Nathan_

"Good, tomorrow when the sun is at its peak.  And make sure Tai's with you." finished the Overlord

_"We'll be there." exclaimed Erin_

"I look forward to it, that is if you have enough strength left to face me." said the Overlord with a small chuckle.

_"What do you mean?" asked Nathan_

"You'll find out soon enough." the Overlord finished with a wicked smile on his face as he turned off his screens.

--------------------------------------

"I don't like the sound of that." said Ken as he looked over towards Erin as the forward screen now only showed Nathan and the _Unity's_ bridge.

_"Neither do I." said Nathan_

'"Aw crap." exclaimed Jen suddenly.

"What is it Jen?" asked Erin

'"The Overlords forces weren't retreating, they were regrouping." explained Jen as her fingers danced across her station.

_"She's right Sir.  Sensors indicate the masses are regathering to attack, the primary V-Net servers." Virnil said gravely. "Also, another group is apparently gathering near Cheyenne mountain in Colorado."_

_"Cheyenne?" asked Nathan_

_"Yes Sir." confirmed Virnil_

"What's wrong Nathan?" asked Ken as he saw his expression on the screen.

_"The presidents at Cheyenne." Nathan said worriedly. "Erin, we'll settle all our problems after this is taken care of, agreed?"_

"Agreed." replied Erin

_"Good, I'm transferring the _Coyotes _to your command.  Don't worry they'll respect your orders.  I need you to continue to protect this area.  I'll have the rest of my people intercept the Overlords forces before they get to far." said Nathan_

"What about you?" asked Tunskmon

_"We'll head off to take care of the threat at Cheyenne and your coming with us Tunskmon." Nathan said as he turned to face someone behind him after which Tunskmon immediately disappeared in a flash and reappeared right next to Nathan._

_"That was weird." commented Tunskmon_

_"Kari should already be over there and she'll fill you in as much as possible.  Nathan out." he said as the forward screen went blank._

The door to command opened as Kari stepped in.

"What now?" asked Jen

"We protect the V-Net servers.  Kari lets talk." Erin said as she escorted her back out of the room.

"Virnil, contact the _Columbian_ and _Alamo_ task groups and have them rendezvous with us at Cheyenne." ordered Nathan

"Aye Sir." replied Virnil

"Rasclet, set course for Cheyenne Mach 12." said Nathan

"Yes Sir." said Rasclet

"Report Rasclet." ordered Nathan

"We'll be arriving at Cheyenne in two minutes." said Rasclet

"And the other task groups?" asked Nathan

"They're already there engaging the enemy." reported Rasclet

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from the mountain." stated Virnil

"On screen." ordered Nathan

_"About time you got here." were the Presidents first words as his image appeared on the screen._

"I'm sorry Mr. President, but there is a little distance between here and Japan." said Nathan

_"Alright, well at least you were prepared for this.  We weren't." commented the President with a sad look on his face._

"How's the compound holding up?" asked Nathan

_"As well as can be expected.  At least now most of the enemy fire's being diverted." replied the President_

"Sir, we'll be in weapons range in thirty seconds." reported Truck

"Commander, the _Washington_ task group is requesting assistance." reported Ginger from the Ops station.

_"Go, we have inbound fighters to provide assistance." said the President form the view screen._

"Thank you Mr. President.  Pepper Out." said Nathan as the link was cut. "Rasclet, alter course for Washington, maximum velocity."

"Aye, sir." replied Rasclet

"Captain, our shields are beginning to fail.  The _Ross _has already had to retreat for repairs and the _Lincoln _and _Jefferson's_ shields are nearly as bad as our own." reported the Tactical officer, unlike Truck she was around five feet tall with a wolf head on her belt.  Next to her station, on the wall just before the starboard lift, on a name plate and written in gold letters was the name _G.S.A. George Washington_.

"Has the distress signal been sent?" asked the Captain, a tall man with a decent build, a golden uniform like Nathan and with a lion head on his belt.

"Aye sir, the Commander and the _Unity_ are in route." reported the Ops officer, a short man with a red uniform and the same cat head on his belt as Ginger.

"Sir, the _Jefferson's_ just had her engines hit.  They've had to fall back." reported the Helm officer, he was tall and muscular but he was still thin, he wore a red uniform with a horse head on his belt.

"Initiate tactical maneuver Clockwork 6." ordered the Captain.

"What's the status of the _Washington_ and her group?" asked Nathan

"The _Betsy Ross_ and the _Thomas Jefferson_ have already had to retreat for repairs.  The _Washington_ and the _Abraham Lincoln_ have nearly lost their shields." reported Virnil

"Are there any spare fighters in the area?" asked Nathan

"Three." replied Ginger

"Send them in." ordered Nathan

"Thirty seconds to weapons range." reported Rasclet

"As soon as we drop out of Mach transport Tunskmon and myself directly to the fighting." said Nathan

"Aye, sir." said Virnil

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Tunskmon

"No." said Nathan

Three children are standing on the streets of Washington with three champion digimon in front of them, a Leomon, Meramon, and a Gekomon.  And in front of them was a MarineDevimon. "Don't worry, we'll protect you." said the Leomon, motioning to the children.

"Not after I deal with you." laughed the MarineDevimon as he began reaching out towards the digimon but was halted by a strong flash of light in front of them.  When the light faded Nathan was standing there looking at him with his arms crossed and Tunskmon was at his side.

"More play things." MarineDevimon grinned evilly.

"I don't think so." said Nathan as he held his digivice up high with it glowing brightly. "Tunskmon now!"

"Tunskmon digivolve to ... Munskmon!" said the now more grown up looking version of Tunskmon as Nathan's crest glew brightly now and he digivolved again. "Munskmon digivolve to ... Tammothmon!"

In Munskmon's place now stood a fifteen-foot mammoth.  Unlike Mammothmon, Tammothmon had no cybernetic parts on him; he also had more Elephant/Mammoth like ears.

"What's this!" exclaimed the MarineDevimon in shock.

"It's simple, your evil and I'm going to take care of you.  Like this, Breath of the Arctic!" said Tammothmon as he raised his trunk and a ball of icy energy gathered at its end.  He then moved his trunk forward sending an icy beam strait at the evil watery digimon causing him to start freezing.  "And now to finish the job, Avalanche Charge!"

Tammothmon shot forward smashing into the MarineDevimon and causing the frozen demon to begin cracking.

"Nooooo!" screamed the MarineDevimon as he was shattered into a million pieces and was collected by the Data Crystal that Nathan had thrown.

"Are you three digidestined?" Nathan asked the three children who could only nod. "How long?"

"We were just united today." spoke the Leomon.

"You must have been able to get threw because of the Overlords own forces coming here." Nathan said to himself. "Alright, you three try to help out as much as you can, but try not to pick on anything higher than your own level.  Tammothmon you do the same thing, and no goofing off either."

"Right." replied all the digimon.

"What about you?" asked one of the children.

"I have to help out just as they do." said Nathan as he then summoned his board from the _Unity_ and flew off into another direction while the children and the other digimon were left somewhat shocked.

"Alright, lets go." said Tammothmon leading them away.

"Energy Blade!" exclaimed Nathan as he came down on his board with his sword glowing golden and sliced at the Ultimate level crow digimon, Karatenmon.

"A fellow swordsman huh?  I assure you, your efforts against me will be futile." said Karatenmon

"This from someone who has no idea who their messing with." replied Nathan as he circled Karatenmon.

"I know exactly who I'm messing with, a pathetic human trying to be a hero.  And after I take care of you, I'll take care of that woman over there that tried to do the same." commented Karatenmon trying to catch Nathan off guard, but not succeeding as he didn't take his eyes off the virus digimon.  That was when the wizard digimon caught sight of the digivice on his belt. "A digidestined.  How interesting that your digimon is not here to protect you." he said with his face gaining an amused grin.

"I sent my partner off to deal with some of your other cronies, and as for being a digidestined, I am no ordinary one as you should be able to tell from the color of my digivice." Nathan said still level headed, never taking his eyes off of Karatenmon, and still keeping his sword ready to strike or defend.  What was the most interesting was when Karatenmon recognized Nathan's digivice from the sacred records of his people.

"Impossible, your only a myth." the Ultimate said with his eyes nearly popping out.

"I am much more than a myth Karatenmon, I realize you're a virus but even in ancient times your people defend the correct uses of the digital magic's.  So why would you be fighting for the Overlord?" asked Nathan to his now shaken opponent.

"I have my reasons.  And none of them are relevant to you.  Enough talk, now we fight.  Crow Swords!" cried out Karatenmon as he leapt forward at Nathan who countered by rolling forward and meeting his sword with his own.

"It doesn't have to be this way Karatenmon, you don't have to serve someone like the Overlord." pleaded Nathan as he held the two swords at bay.

"That's where you're wrong, I have to." responded Karatenmon as he jumped back to prepare his second attack. "CawCaw!" he said as his eyes glew golden and he shot a golden beam out of his mouth right at Nathan.

"Oh no you don't.  Thunder sword!" Nathan said as he pulled back his sword and then threw it back forward releasing lighting out of the end to meet with the other attack.

"Huh!" came a gasp from the girl in the background but Nathan had yet to see her.

"What could the Overlord possibly have over you to make you serve him?" demanded Nathan

"My family." he replied as they both ceased their attacks.

"Your family?" said Nathan shocked. "But how, the Karaten Shrine was one of the most protected areas of the digital world."

"What you speak is true, but when the Overlord began his conquest he not only had the element of surprise on his side, but also of numbers.  His dark armies swept across the digital world like a plague, he attacked all sacred and holy sights in the digital world.  Even the Karaten Defenders were no match to his armies.  I should know, I was one of them; we fought off his forces for as long as possible, Defenders fell all around us but still we fought on.  But we eventually had to give in, he told those of us that survived that if we served him he would spare our families deletion or mindless enslavement by the dark spirals." finished Karatenmon

"That's horrible, but why have you and your surviving Defenders not revolted?" asked Nathan

"Because, he said that if we tried even the slightest thing against him he would destroy all of them." explained Karatenmon

"I'm sorry, let me help you.  I can get your families free and you won't have to serve the Overlord." said Nathan

"You can't, he has some of his most powerful and trusted soldiers guarding them." said Karatenmon

"And I'm friends with one of the most important digidestined on this world.  I can help you Karatenmon, just let me." stated Nathan

"I..." started Karatenmon

"Karatenmon!  Why are you not finished yet." came a sneering voice from the sky.  It was a very strange creature, short with black skin, long metal claws on his hands and feet, a short and thin black tail, two small torn up red bat wings, and a very nasty looking single eye.

"I will finish when I am ready Ghoulmon." replied Karatenmon

"You will finish him now or you know the consequences." replied Ghoulmon as he floated there waiting.

"I'm sorry.  Crow Swords!" Karatenmon said again shooting forward with Nathan holding his sword defensively. "You can find my people at the shrine, if you can save them then myself and my fellow Defenders will turn against the Overlord." whispered Karatenmon as he was struggling with Nathan, Nathan nodded and then lowered his guard and let the attack over take him and send him flying backwards.  Karatenmon nodded, put his swords away and flew off with Ghoulmon.

Nathan got up dusting himself off, the attack did little damage but it wasn't meant to.  Just look that way for Ghoulmon.  _I promise you Karatenmon, I will save you._ "Now, are you all ... right." Nathan said nearly stopping as he turned and saw the person he had saved for the first time.  She stood just a few inches shorter than him, thin but not to thin, had long blond hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Um...um.  Yes, I um I'm fine." she said in nearly the same shocked expression as Nathan. "H-how did you do that?"

"Oh, well...I ah.  Wait, what's that?" Nathan said finally coming out of his shock as he sees a strange device hanging off her belt.

"What?" she asked still somewhat shocked.

"That thing hanging off of your belt, it looks like a digivice.  Which means you're a digidestined." said Nathan as he put the pieces together.

"I don't know what you mean." she said, her shock now worn off and her putting a hand over the device to cover it.

"And if you're a digidestined that would mean that you have a digimon, but if you have a digimon then where is it." Nathan said as he rambled to himself.

"Look, I'm not who you think." she said as she tried to stop Nathan's thinking.

"But that device, wait.." Nathan said as he suddenly remembered something.  It was back in Hawaii, hanging on a wall in Kaui's house, it was a device nearly identical to the one the girl had. "That's the same thing I saw at Kaui's house."

That caught her attention. "You know Kaui?"

"I met him earlier today, before these attacks started." Nathan explained "And if you know Kaui, than that means.  Your a first digidestined!"

"A what?" she asked somewhat confused.

"Oh, right, you wouldn't understand the terming.  You were one of the group that defeated Gulfmon." Nathan said trying to clarify it.

"How did you know that?" she demanded

"I have friends in high places, now what's your name?" Nathan said trying to finish this up quickly.

"I'm not telling you anything until I know how you knew about Gulfmon, and what's your name anyway?" she asked, still not trusting the person that just saved her life.

"I don't have time for this.  Look, my name is Nathan Pepper, and my friends and I were going to look for you and the others that fought against Gulfmon to ask for your help in defeating the Overlord, of course we would have to get you to the core so you could revive your digimon but unfortunately we got side tracked when these attacks began." Nathan said as he tried to appeal to her.

"You really want to help us see our digimon again?" she asked, her attitude much more hopeful now.

"Of course." replied Nathan

She bowed her head thinking, trying to decide on whether or not to trust Nathan.  But the thought of seeing her digimon again made her decision for her.

"My name is Sara Miller." she said starting to cry. "I .. I just want to see Gatomon again."

"You will, I promise.  But right now there are other things that need to be taken care of." said Nathan as he tried to calm her down by resting his hand on her shoulder. "Do you have some where that I can take you?"

"I did, but my house was destroyed in this latest attack." Sara said as her tears stopped some.

"Is there anywhere else I can take you, a parents, a friends?" Nathan said still trying to calm her.

"Could I come with you, to see Gatomon?" she asked very pleadingly.

"I don't see why not, now stay calm.  This could feel somewhat strange." Nathan said as he let go of her and tapped the metal piece on his uniform. "Pepper to the _Unity_."

"Unity _here sir_." came Gingers voice out of nowhere.

"Two for transport.  Engage." Nathan said as both he and Sara disappeared in a flash of light.

"Are you three okay?" asked Tammothmon as he came over to the Leomon, Meramon, and the Gekomon who had just been blown back by Ghoulmon's latest Explosion Eye.

"We are fine." said the Leomon as he and the others got up.

"That won't last for long." stated Ghoulmon as he hovered in front of the four digimon. "I'll show you what happens to digimon trying to be hero's.  Death..." he started but was stopped when several blasts of energy hit him.

"Ghoulmon!  Stop your actions now or you will be destroyed." came Nathan's voice from the _Unity_ as it held position just behind Tammothmon and the other digimon.

"You expect me to be afraid of a human?"  questioned Ghoulmon almost laughing.

"You should be.  Tammothmon." came Nathan's voice over the non-visible speakers as Tammothmon dedigivolved back to Tunskmon.

"Ghoulmon, now you're in trouble." Tunskmon said as he began glowing brightly. "Tunskmon, warp digivolve to ... TransMammothmon!"

Ghoulmon was now staring at the Mega level of Tunskmon; he now stood nearly twenty feet tall.  He now had armor all across his body and in many ways he looked like a Mammoth version of WarGreymon with the exception of the claws and horn.

"Am I suppose to be afraid of a newly digivolved digimon?" asked Ghoulmon

"You should be, and here's why.  Tusk Missiles!" said TransMammothmon as he sent out wave after wave of missiles from his tusks turned missile launchers.  A large cloud of smoke gathered around Ghoulmon covering him from view as TransMammothmon prepared for his second attack. "I hope you like the cold.  Blizzard Blast!" He said as he raised his trunk and shot out a cold and snowy blast at the dust cloud.

As the cloud of dust cleared Ghoulmon was still there, but he was no longer in good condition.  His body was battered and bruised and large sections of his body were frozen solid.

"Leave now or you will be finished." came Nathan's voice again.

"Curse you humans, very well I'll leave but I will not be taken so easily next time." said Ghoulmon as he faded black and disappeared.

As TransMammothmon returned to Tunskmon he turned to look at the other three digimon.

"You guys should probably try to meet up with some of the older digidestined.  They should be able to help you get ready for any more attacks." said Tunskmon as the other digimon and their partners nodded in agreement.

"Tunskmon are you ready?" asked Nathan

"Ready." said Tunskmon as he then disappeared in a flash of light.

**Guardian Base, Now Parked above Grace Hill**

**Main Conference Room - 5:00 P.M. Tokyo Time**

"Nathan I can't believe you brought her here.  Are you insane?" asked Erin quiet angrily as she stood up at the table.  At the moment only Nathan and the other Guardians were in the room.  Sara had been settled into a guest quarters on the base and was currently resting due to the time difference.  Gennai, Tai, and Michael were waiting outside of the room, which luckily was very sound proof because of Erin's outbursts.

"Erin, she had nowhere else to go, and she is one of the first digidestined that we were looking for.  And with her here we may be able to get more answer than if we have to always go to them." said Nathan

"He has a point Erin." said Jen earning her a cold look.

"Erin we don't have time for this.  We have to plan what we're going to do when we face the Overlord tomorrow." said Ken as Erin still had an angry look on her face.

"Erin as much as you hate to admit it, there's nothing being hurt by Sara being here.  Now if you don't mind we really should get this meeting started." said Nathan as Erin sat down reluctantly and Nathan signaled for the others to come in.

As Tai and the others sat down Nathan got up and went over to the screen at the end of table and brought up several maps.

"As you already know we are to face the Overlord tomorrow in the Algerin Plains.  What you don't know is that we have to pull off a rescue operation at the same time." said Nathan

"Ah no offense, but not even you guys can be in two places at once." said Tai as he looked around the table. "Can you?"

"No Tai we can't, but since we're not alone in this we can easily pull this off." said Nathan

"Nathan, perhaps you should tell us what is happening first." said Michael

"Earlier today I was fighting against a Karatenmon, apparently the Overlord over took the Karaten Shrine.  He's force the Karaten Defenders to fight for him by threatening the rest of their kind, which he has imprisoned at the shrine.  Michael, I want you to take a group of digidestined and go free the prisoners while we keep the Overlord busy." said Nathan

"No offence but if the Overlords using them as leverage he's going to make sure they wouldn't be able to get free so he won't have guarded them lightly.  We're talking Mega levels at least.  And there are very few digimon that can get to that level.  Not even Betamon can get that high." pointed out Michael

"I realize that, that's why you're going to be taking Davis and Ken with you.  The data on this disk should allow them to DNA digivolve once it's downloaded into their digivices." said Nathan as he slid a disk across the table.

"Shouldn't I go to?  I mean WarGreymon is a Mega after all." said Tai as he looked at them.

"Unfortunately the Overlord wants you to come with us to the Algerin Plains.  Otherwise you would be going there to." said Ken from his seat.

"And what about me?  I assume I would not be a here if there was not something you needed me to do." asked Gennai

"There is.  We need you to go talk with Azulongmon.  We need you to get us either access to the Core so that we can get the first digidestined's digimon released or have the crystals brought out." explained Jen

"I understand." said Gennai

"Final plans will be discussed before we head out tomorrow.  This meetings adjourned." said Nathan as they all left the room.

**The Algerin Plains, North Western Continent**

**Digital World - 11:50 A.M. Local Time**

"Looks like we're early, or maybe he's late." said Tai as he and the others stepped out of the _Streakers_ rear hatch.

"This is no time for joking Tai." said Sora as she stepped up beside him.

"Why did you come Sora?" asked Tai with a worried and somewhat annoyed tone in his voice.

"Nathan asked me to, so that I could keep you in line when you saw Matt.  Believe me Tai, he's much different than what he use to be, and much more powerful in person than when you met him on the Internet." said Sora

"How did you.." he started

"Izzy explained it to me.  He also told me what happened when you first saw TK, I'm here to make sure you don't kill yourself trying something like that on Matt." said Sora as she tried to keep her own emotions in check.

"Come on guys, I landed us here so that our ship wouldn't be damaged in any fighting.  Our _host_ is this way." said Nathan as he began walking North and the others followed shortly.

As they walked they saw the pain and destruction of the Overlord that Sora had known only to well.  Everything around them was either dead or dying, the digimon were so few and far between that you could count them on one hand, and the sky was covered with an ever-looming blanket of dark gray clouds.  They walked for about ten minutes until they finally got to where the Overlord was waiting.  He was standing there in the middle of the field dressed in his most regal black robes, and with an army of digimon standing and awaiting commands behind him, including a great number of Karatenmon.

"I thought this was between you and us Overlord.  Why the army?" asked Nathan as he and the others stopped about thirty yards away form him.

"Just to make sure you didn't try anything." said the Overlord with an evil smirk on his face.

"Or to make sure we're finished off if you can't handle us." remarked Jen, causing the Overlord to sneer momentarily before regaining his composure.

"I must say I'm not impressed.  I thought that at least one of your digimon would be an Ultimate level, but it seems that you only have a Champion." He said smiling

"Our digimon can digivolve." retorted Erin as the digimon got ready to digivolve on a moments notice, including Agumon and Biyomon.

"I would hope so.  Now tell me, Nathan right, I've heard you're an excellent swords man.  Now I know that I'm the best there is but I've been told otherwise by a, a friend of yours." he said smiling to himself.

"Why that argent little." muttered Erin

"Let me guess, BlackKnightmon.  Oh, and I'm so sorry about the outcome of that little sneak attack you tried yesterday." said Nathan with a smile, which only caused the Overlord to become even angrier.

"Enough." said the Overlord as his dark aura flared up around him. "I challenge you to a duel, and you will loose it."

"I accept your challenge." said Nathan as he pulled his digivice off of his belt.

"You will die." sneered the Overlord.

"I think not, and this is why." said Nathan as he held his digivice out in front of him with his left hand. "Guardian Blade!" said Nathan as a beam of light shot out of his digivice which he hung back on his belt and as the beam came back down he caught it with his right hand as hit took the shape of his sword. "Crest Armor Activate!" His crest suddenly flared up with energy as it's glow spread across his body and solidified into golden armor with his crest symbol right on his chest.

"Is that suppose to impress me?" asked the Overlord as he prepared to strike.

"No, this is." said Nathan as the blade of his sword began glowing. "Energy Blade!" he called out, as he became nothing but a golden blur heading strait for the Overlord.  He quickly covered the distance but due to the time it took the Overlord was able to block his attack.

"How did you do that, no human is that fast." said the Overlord as he struck at Nathan with his own blade glowing with dark energy.

"Who ever said I was human?" asked Nathan as he dodged another lunge by the Overlord.

"Your a Digimon?" the Overlord asked somewhat shocked.

"Of course not, lets just say I'm a human blessed with many gifts.  Like this one, Lightspeed Arrow!" said Nathan as a glowing card formed in his hand which he then threw at the Overlord as it transformed into a glowing arrow.

"Ah," said the Overlord as the arrow skinned his left arm, "so you want to play tricks ay, Dark Energy!" he said as he shot out a beam of dark energy at Nathan from his hand.

"Oh yeah, Spiritual Crystal!" said Nathan as he threw another glowing card that transformed into a blue sphere which absorbed the Overlords attack.

"Quit hiding behind those cards!" screamed the Overlord

"Who said I was hiding?" said Nathan as he was suddenly over top of the Overlord with electricity cascading across his sword. "Thunder Sword!" he said as he moved his sword forward sending lightning out at the Overlord.

The Overlord jumped out of the way barely in time.  He got up and sent a dark beam of his own out of his sword right back at Nathan who also barely managed to get away.

"Gennai told me that you guys were strong, but I didn't think you were this strong." said Sora as she and the others watched the battle between Nathan and Matt.

"Yes we're strong Sora, but we're also weak in many ways." said Jen as she didn't take her eyes off the battle.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora

"You'll understand in time." said Erin as she finished the discussion for now.

"How are you this strong, which God gave you this power?" demanded the Overlord.

"None of the Digimon Guardians gave me this power.  It was given to me by beings far more ancient than them." replied Nathan as he pushed away from the Overlord.

"Liar, I will destroy them all." said the Overlord

"I doubt it, they're far more powerful than even me.  But I think it's time to finish this fight.  And I know just the card." Nathan said as another glowing card appeared in his hand. "Celestial Light!" as he threw it forward the Overlord tried to move away but could not for some reason.  As the card hit him he screamed in agony as the holy energy of the card attacked the dark power of his soul.

"What's happening?" asked Sora as the screams from Matt reached them.

"The holy energy of the Celestial Light card reacts to the dark energy within individuals and thus causes pain." explained Erin

"In this case though, it looks like its trying to drive something out of him." said Jen as she looked at the shadow that looked like it was being pushed out of him.

"Nathan, what's happening to Matt?" asked Tai as Nathan came and landed back over next to them.

"I don't really know, I know what it looks like but I've never seen this happen when I've used it before." said Nathan as he looked on.

"Ahh!" came the final scream as the Overlords body fell to the ground.  The black aura around his body began rising up from him, the cloud of darkness slowly began to shift and change.  Then it began taking form, a humanoid form, as it finished forming Tai gasped at what he saw.

"It can't be." said Tai in shock.

[Authors Notes] I said this was a long chapter, and like I said if you have any questions just leave them in a review or email them to me.  I know you guys probably hate me for the cliffhanger ending but this gives you one more chapter to guess who the force controlling Matt is.  Remember I gave you a hint back in chapter 4 and I said that who ever could guess correctly would get mentioned in the chapter where he's revealed.  And that's the next chapter.  So I guess you guys better start thinking.  As always, please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

[Author Notes] If anyone is even reading this I'm so sorry it took so long.  Between work, some writer's block, and not feeling like writing when I should have been this chapter has taken much longer than I wanted it to.  Now, this chapter does answer some of the questions that were put up in earlier chapters, such as who is controlling Matt.  Remember I had said I would mention the person who guessed the one controlling Matt right, sadly no one guessed correctly, for that matter only one person even guessed.  So I am not only mentioning but also dedicating this chapter to Crystalstorm21 because they not only tried to guess but have also given me constant reviews since they started reading this story.  And now on with chapter 10 and please remember to Read & Review!  Thanks.

**Dark Mirror**

Chapter 10

**The Algerin Plains, North Western Continent**

**Digital World - 12:15 P.M. Local Time**

"What's happening?" asked Sora as the screams from Matt reached them.

"The holy energy of the Celestial Light card reacts to the dark energy within individuals and thus causes pain." explained Erin

"In this case though, it looks like it's trying to drive something out of him." said Jen as she looked at the shadow that looked to be pushing out of him.

"Nathan, what's happening to Matt?" asked Tai as Nathan came and landed back over next to them.

"I don't really know, I know what it looks like but I've never seen this happen when I've used that card before." said Nathan as he looked on.

"Ahh!" came the final scream as the Overlords body fell to the ground.  The black aura around his body began rising up and form into a cloud of darkness that slowly began to shift and change.  Then the cloud began taking form, a humanoid form, two long spindly legs with arms to match, shoulder plates to give him a wider appearance.  As the large cannon formed in the middle of its chest and it finished forming Tai gasped at just what creature he saw.

"It can't be." said Tai in shock.

"You know this guy?" asked Nathan as he looked up at the figure that was still hovering in front of them.

"Yeah, but we destroyed him.  His name is..." started Tai but was cut off by the digimon in front of him.

"I think I would only be fair if I introduced my self digidestined.  I am the one who controls the network, the manipulator of data, and master of information.  I am Diaboromon." introduced the spidery digimon.

"I thought you guys destroyed him?" said Nathan as he turned to face Tai.

"We did, just before Matt disappeared." explained Tai

"Ah yes, Matt Ishida." said Diaboromon as an aura of dark energy surrounded Matt's limp body and lifted him into the air in front of them.  So easy to manipulate, such a willing pawn, but now that I have regained my energy I have no more use for him." finished the spider as Matt's body was flung away from him at a fast rate.

"Matt!" came the scream as Gabumon came out of nowhere and caught Matt out of the air.

"That's it, I knew Matt could never be evil.  It was just you manipulating him.  Agumon get ready." said Tai

"You to Biyomon." said Sora just as angrily.

"Sora something's happening." stated Biyomon in shock as she suddenly felt an increase in power.

"What?" questioned Sora worriedly.

"Oh, this is going to hurt." came Nathan's voice as everyone turned to him to see his crest glowing brightly.  It flashed suddenly sending Nathan flying backwards but also sending an enormous amount of energy strait into Sora's crest resulting in Biyomon being overtaken by light.

"Biyomon, Warp Digivolve to ... Phoenixmon!"

In the space once occupied by the small bird Biyomon now stood the mighty holy bird digimon Phoenixmon.  The great fiery bird stood nearly as tall as Imperialdramon, she had four massive wings nearly twice the size of her body.  She had claws and a belly that resembled Parrotmon's only with gold feathers and a gray underbelly.  On her head she wore a Chrome Digizoid helmet over her upper beak with holes for her deep blue eyes, and on top were fiery red feathers tipped with blue on their ends.

"Phoenixmon!" said Sora in awe at her awesome digimon.

"She's going to need some help." said Tai as he turned to Agumon.

"Right.  Agumon, Warp Digivolve to ... WarGreymon!" screamed the dragon man as he now stood next to the great phoenix.

Everyone was keeping their attention on the Mega digimon as they were beginning to face off, one however, was just getting out of the mile long trench he made.

"Don't worry I'm fine.  Gezz Lois, I realize Phoenixmon is impressive and all but you think that one of them would at least be concerned about me, but no.  I mean Tunskmon is my digimon after all, that little ingrate I'm seriously considering reprogramming him when all this is over." said Nathan as he continued to mumble to himself as he walked the trench back to the battle.

"Starlight Explosion!" shouted Phoenixmon as she flapped her wings and sent glowing star like meteors directly at Diaboromon which quickly exploded around him.

"And now for this.  Terra Force!" exclaimed WarGreymon as he sent the massive ball of orange energy at the evil creature.

From the cloud of smoke an evil laughter could be heard followed by the calling of an attack. "Cable Crusher." came the attack as Diaboromon's arms suddenly emerged from the cloud and struck WarGreymon and Phoenixmon sending them backwards.  By this time Nathan had made it back just in time to see the two Megas get struck.  "As you can see digidestined I am much more powerful than before.  I spent my time inside Matt learning how you humans operate and so I know exactly how to defeat you.  By destroying your digimon I will destroy you." cackled Diaboromon as the dust cloud cleared.

"Are you sure Nathan?"

"We haven't done it in a long time Jen so our powers should be at their max."

"Nathan I don't know after all you said it your self we haven't done it in a long time."

"Ken's right Nathan we're not even sure if it will work."

"I know it will Erin, after all the Digi-Sphears wouldn't create something that wouldn't last."

"If you guys have something that can help us than hurry up." exclaimed Tai breaking up their conversation.

"So we do it?" asked Nathan as he looked at the others.

"Yeah, your right we don't have any other choice." said Erin as she put her hand in the middle and the others followed suit, including the digimon.

"Tai, Sora.  Get Matt and Gabumon back away from here and then you need to stay there as well." said Nathan but it was clear it was not a request.

"Why?" questioned Tai

"Just do it." enforced Nathan with a cold glare.  Tai gave in as he and Sora helped move Matt and Gabumon back behind one of the many rocks that had been created in the fight.

"WarGreymon, Phoenixmon go and protect Tai and Sora." ordered Nathan as he took up a place in the line that the other Guardians and digimon had formed.

"Well all right, I just hope you know what you're doing." said WarGreymon as he and Phoenixmon flew overhead.

"Retreating so soon?" questioned Diaboromon

"No, you just have to deal with us now." said Erin quite smugly.

"I am so frightened." said the great spider.

"You should be." said Jen

"Your going to find out why were truly called the Guardians." said Ken

"Alright, Tunskmon you ready?" asked Nathan

"You bet." replied the mini mammoth

"Floramon?" asked Erin

"Ready." said the red headed plant

"Starmon?" asked Jen

"Hm." was the stars only reply

"Gostumon?" asked Ken

"Yeah." replied the living sculpture

"Alright, this is it Diaboromon, now you will see our true power.  It's time to face the Guardians." said Nathan as he pointed at the evil digimon.  Suddenly all the Guardians right hands were moving to their digivices on their left sides, the unlatched them and brought them out in front of them as both the digivice and their crests were glowing brightly.

"Guardian Merger Sequence Engage!" shouted the four Guardians as their true power was unleashed.

The area on which the Guardians and their digimon once stood was now a pulsating globe of golden energy.  So strong was it that Diaboromon was backing away from it's power while Tai, Sora, and their digimon were forced to shield their eyes to avoid blindness.

_How is this possible, no human could ever unlock this kind of power.  It must be a trick._ Thought the evil digimon as he shielded himself from the light.

"Tai, the power.  It's unlike anything I've ever felt before." said WarGreymon as he used his body to shield his partner, as well as Matt and Gabumon.

"That's because it's ancient, so ancient that it hasn't been used in millennia." said Sora as they all turned to look at her.

"But how do you know that Sora?" asked Phoenixmon as she looked at her partner. "Wait your not Sora."

"Correct Phoenixmon.  But you have nothing to fear from me." said the entity that was speaking threw Sora. "I am one of the ancient beings that choose Nathan and the others to become the Guardians.  I am the Digi-Sphear that represents the element of fire, you may call me Flara."

"The Digi-Sphears, but Michael said that you ran out of power." said Tai in shock.  
"Yes, and in many ways we are still dormant, however the great power that has just been unleashed was enough to stir us from our slumber enough to communicate with you." said Flara

"So your can tell us what's happening?" asked WarGreymon

"Yes, the Guardians are unleashing the full extent of their power.  As a result of them all being so close to each other their combined powers have resulted in the disturbance before you." said Flara as Sora's body pointed towards the dome of energy.

"But just what is there true power?  They never talked about anything like this." asked Tai to the entity that spoke threw Sora.

"That is because if the knowledge of their power were to fall into the wrong hands, given enough time they may have found a way to duplicate it." explained Flara "You see their true power lies in the art of bio-digital evolution.  It is used in different ways in many different worlds but the Guardians way is unique to all others."

"But what is that suppose to mean?" asked Gabumon as he took his attention away from Matt briefly to listen to what Flara had to say.

"Observe them and everything will become clear." said Flara as the glow of Sora's eyes faded and she returned to normal.

"What happened?" asked the now in control Sora.

"I think we better explain later." said Tai as the all turned to look at the golden dome again.

"Tunskmon..."

"Nathan..."

"Guardian Merge To ..." exclaimed Nathan and Tunskmon in unison as the both transformed into forms of energy which began to circle around each other forming a sort of large golden Digi-egg.  The egg began to disintegrate from the bottom up revealing a new figure in its place.  The feet were human like but were thick and hard like a mammoths, and covered with fur.  It's legs, also covered in fur, were human shaped and had rounded off golden armor strapped to the front of the legs with his Guardian Blade attached to his left side.  The upper body was similar in that it was still covered in the mammoth like fur and golden armor with the crest of Energy engraved in the chest area.  The arms were covered in complete golden armor that gave way at the wrists to reveal human like hands with the mammoth like fur on the backs.  The head was covered in fur on the back and sides and gave way to a human like face almost identical to Nathan's with the exception of the tan brown eyes, and to top it off there was a small mammoth like trunk on top of his head. "Hunskmon,  The Guardian of Energy!"

"Floramon..."

"Erin..." 

"Guardian Merge To ..." called out Erin and Floramon as two golden beams merged together into a large golden egg which split apart like a blooming flower.  In the center stood a being that bore a close resemblance to Erin with the exception that her skin was a pale green.  She had armor that was nearly identical to Nathan's but with the crest of Loyalty on the chest, and on the top of her head she had a Floramon like bulb from which red hair flowed out. "Florenamon, The Guardian of Loyalty!"

"Starmon..."

"Jen..."

"Guardian Merge To ..." came the call from the golden egg as it suddenly exploded outward revealing the new figure.  She looked identical to Jen with the exception that her short red hair was now platinum white.  She was dressed in clothing strait out of the Old West, including the brown cowboy boots, tan denim pants, light blue button up shirt, leather vest and gloves.  To complete the transformation there was a large five point golden star attached to her back with the crest of Clarity engraved upon it.  "StarJenmon, The Guardian of Clarity!"

"Gotsumon..."

"Ken..." 

"Guardian Merge To ..." was the cry as two beams of energy merged together in the form of an egg.  Cracks formed across the surface of the egg as it soon shattered revealing the stone warrior with in.  He looked exactly like Ken except that his skin and clothing were now stone gray.  Several cracks could be seen on his skin and on his back was an enlarged stone version of his blade.  On top of his head were two stony knobs sticking out of his black hair. "GotsKenmon, The Guardian of Peace!"

Where eight figures once stood, now only four remained.  Each looking undoubtedly human but each with the strength, courage, and spirit of digimon.  These were the true Guardians, the ones that fought against the evils of the ancient digital world, those that defended the innocent digimon no matter how difficult, the warriors that fought against Apocalymon in order to secure a safer future for the real world no matter what the cost.  Now they faced the creature even the digidestined nearly lost to.

"What sort of illusion is this?" demanded Diaboromon

"No illusion Diaboromon, now will you surrender or will we be forced to destroy you?" questioned the mammoth warrior in a mixture of both Nathan and Tunskmon's voices.

"Surrender!  I will never surrender, I am the master of data.  Do you actually think that you can compete with me?" laughed Diaboromon

"This from the guy that couldn't stop an internet rocket." stated Hunskmon simply.

"You.  It was you that sent that rocket and saved Kamiya.  I will destroy you all.  Attack my minions." exclaimed Diaboromon as his dark army began rushing forward.

"Great now what?" asked Ken as the hordes of digimon began rushing them.

"It's simple, you guys take the ones on the left and I'll take all the ones on the right." smirked Florenamon

"Now's not the time for jokes Erin, here's what we're going to do.  Ken you take the ones on the left, Erin you got the center, and I'll take the ones on the right.  Jen you hang back to get any that get past us and to protect the others and remember try not to hurt the Karatenmon, we'll need them once Michael gets here." explained Hunskmon

"Right." exclaimed the others as they followed Hunskmon's plan.

**Meanwhile...**

**Karaten Shrine, South Western Continent**

**Southern Quadrant, Digital World**

"Davis, Ken.  Are you ready?" Michael asked the two digidestined as they were all huddled into a crevice within sight of the Karaten Shrine.  Numerous other digidestined were hid in similar crevices around the shrine.  The plan was that when Imperialdramon crashed threw the main gates the others would follow.  Yes it was fairly simple and strait forward but they were pressed for time.

"You bet." voiced Davis enthusiastically

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Veemon somewhat worried.

"Of course, I know Nathan and I'm positive it will." stated Michael

"Well I believe him." said Ken

"Right then, let's begin." stated Michael

A white blur was seen flying across the landscape, then, it was heading strait for a large set of wooden doors that it quickly smashed threw in a large cloud of dust.   As the dust settled the large ancient dragon Imperialdramon was standing in its place.  The great dragon was once again surrounded in a brilliant white light as its call signaled the attack.

"Imperialdramon, Mode Change To ... Fighter Mode!"  Called the Dragon Warrior as the rest of the assault team came barging into the Shrine.

"What is this!" Demanded the dark creature in charge of the imprisonment of the Karatenmon.  It stood nearly ten feet tall with full black armor, it wore a light gray cloak, its head looked to like it had been taken from an Egyptian sarcophagus as did the shield he held.  The eyes of his head and shield were nothing more than soulless white orbs.

"What the," exclaimed Imperialdramon as he turned around and caught his first glance of the dark digimon, "I don't know who you are buddy but I'm going to make sure you don't hurt anyone else, Positron Laser!"

"Imperialdramon no!" exclaimed Michael as he came riding in on MegaSeadramon, but it was to late as the blast left his cannon and struck the digimon before them.

"You pathetic warrior of light, did you actually think that you could ever have a chance of defeating _me_." exclaimed the digimon as it stepped out of the smoke.

"Michael, who is he?" asked Ken as he and Davis rode with Michael on MegaSeadramon.

"If it wasn't for the dark colors I'd swear he was Pharaohmon." stated Michael

"I'm flattered that you've heard of me." said Pharaohmon

"You're as much Pharaohmon as I am Azulongmon." sneered MegaSeadramon

"You insolent upstart, what evidence do you have against me!" demanded Pharaohmon

"The simplest and most reliable, Pharaohmon was the protector of the Karatenmon, he protected them even when others thought they should be destroyed.  The Pharaohmon that I knew would never ally himself with such a fiend as the Overlord." explained Michael

"I know not who you are, and if you dare challenge me then prepare to face the power of a God." screamed the dark god as he began charging toward Michael and the others, "Fist of the Nile!"

"All strike forces, attack now!" Screamed Michael as the numerous digimon began to attack.

"Let's try this again, Positron Laser!" called Imperialdramon leading the attack.

"Thunder Javelin!" cried MegaSeadramon as he joined in the attack as the others followed.

**Back With the Guardians and Diaboromon...**

"Thor's Might!" came the cry from Hunskmon as he slammed the giant hammer of energy into the five Vilemon in front of him destroying them instantly.

"Oh yeah, this plan of yours is working just great Nathan." said Florenamon as only Erin's voice came out.

"Your idea wasn't any better." came Hunskmon's reply with only Nathan speaking.

"Well your idea hasn't gained us any ground." said Florenamon

"At least we're not dead yet." said Hunskmon in reply.

"But that may not be enough, look, I can already see the _Streaker_, and that's where I sent Tai and Sora and where they took the Ov...Matt." explained StarJenmon.

"Luckily WarGreymon and Phoenixmon should be enough to handle anything that gets to them." stated GotsKenmon

"Um, don't look now but, we're surrounded." said Florenamon, the four guardian digimon were back to back with Diaboromon's minions surrounding them several layers deep.

"How long have we been doing this?" asked StarJenmon

"About an hour." responded GotsKenmon

"Is that all, I haven't even broken a sweat." remarked Florenamon

Several DarkLizardmon emerged from the ranks of digimon and prepared to attack.

"Dread Fire!" they cried as they shot their fiery attack.

"Fist of the Beast King!" came the cry as a fire blast in the shape of a lion's head came and destroyed the DarkLizardmon along with several others.

"What the." exclaimed StarJenmon as several new digimon came in and broke up the circle around them.

"Who are you?" asked GotsKenmon

"I am Leomon, from File Island.  Gennai contacted us and said that you may need assistance, and so we are here to give It." explained the lion man as his forces continued to keep the dark minions at bay.

Among them were many familiar faces, or they would have been had the Guardians participated in the liberation of File Island from Devimon.  In attendance were Frigimon, Mojyamon, Unimon, Centarumon, Andromon, and even Monzaemon.  As Hunskmon looked at the assembled force with it's leaders and other smaller digimon he made a decision.

"Do you think your people can hold off the dark army?" questioned Hunskmon

"We will do everything that we can." replied Leomon

"Thank-you," said Hunskmon as Leomon acknowledged him and began fighting, "Guys, lets go get Diaboromon."

The Guardians leapt from their spots and began flying threw the air towards the "Master of Data".

"What!" exclaimed Diaboromon as he caught sight of the Guardians as they became blurs of energy that streaked past him leaving four visible slash marks on his body and knocking him to the ground.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Leomon as he saw the event when briefly looking up from his battling.

"How?" demanded Diaboromon "It's not possible for weakling like you to harm me."

"Nothings impossible Diaboromon, especially when it comes to us." remarked Florenamon as she and the others took up positions around him.

"Ready guys, now." ordered Nathan as the Guardians all griped their swords by the hilts, blades down, and plunged them into the ground.

"Guardian Circle!" exclaimed the Guardians in unison as golden energy streaked out between their blades forming a circle which then shot the energy straight in towards Diaboromon.

"Cable Crusher!" cried out Diaboromon surprising the Guardians as he flung out his arms and sent each of them flying back.

"WarGreymon, what's happening?" questioned Tai from his post just out side of the _Streakers_ rear hatch, Sora, Biyomon, and Gabumon were taking care of Matt inside.

"It doesn't look good Tai.  Even thou the Guardians are powerful it just doesn't seem like they can do any real damage to Diaboromon.  For a moment I thought they had, but it appears that he was merely shocked not hurt.  I don't know how much longer they can last." explained WarGreymon to his partner on the ground.

Unknown to Tai or even Sora, Matt had regained consciousness and had been watching and listening to Tai's conversation with WarGreymon.  His eyes were barely open but it was enough to see the regret and pain in them before they closed and he lost consciousness again.

_He's more powerful than we thought.  I can already feel our power draining Tunskmon._  Thought the part of Hunskmon that was Nathan. _ I know, if Michael doesn't get here soon with the Karatenmon he may not have anyone left to give back up to. _ responded Tunskmon.

**At the Karaten Shrine...**

"Necro Mist!" shouted Pharaohmon as the eyes on his shield glew with and evil power and spread a purple mist across the battle.  Cries were heard around the battlefield as the digimon warriors were hit by an unseen attacker and forced to de-digivolve.

"Imperialdramon be careful, he's using the mist to cloak his movements." warned Ken

"You can do it Imperialdramon!" cheered Davis despite the circumstances.

"Davis, Ken, quick get off." ordered Michael as he slid off and the other two digidestined followed.

"Michael, what was that about?" asked Davis as MegaSeadramon suddenly flew higher into the air.

"He's going to take care of this mist ." stated Michael plainly as more cries of agony were heard.

"How?" asked Ken

"In case you haven't noticed MegaSeadramon's faster than most of his kind, even out of the water, using that speed he's going to circle in the air above creating a sort of mini tornado that will pull the mist up and dissipate it." exclaimed Michael as Imperialdramon followed his voice and came to stand guard over them.

"Will it work?" asked Ken

"It should, but until it does you guy stay here." said Michael

"Where are you going?" said Davis

"To get some answers." replied Michael as he ran out into the mist.

**Guardian Base, Real World.**

**Parked over Primary V-Net Server 6**

**Tokyo, Japan - 6:00 A.M. Local Time**

It was a very peculiar sight.  The Command Deck was filled with humans, all around their late teens or early twenties, all with digimon by their sides and with Kari in the middle barking out orders.  Gatomon was at Kari's side but with a less than enthusiastic look.

"Everyone keep moving, we've got to have this place at full capacity in two hours." ordered Kari

"Kari, I don't think Nathan's going to like this when he gets back." said Gatomon

"We don't have a choice, neither Digi-Corps nor GFI we're setup for the organization of all digidestined world wide plus all the airships Nathan built.  And on top of that we've detected the gates closing again, it can only mean that Matt is planning something big, and we've got to be ready." said Kari as she moved over and pressed the comm. button on the command chair. "Yolie, how's everything coming down there?"

_"Better than expected actually, thanks to everything Ken told me about when he was the Emperor I've been able to understand the basics of the base engine.  It helps having Willis down here though." said Yolie_

_"Hiya Kari." came another voice over the communicator._

"When'd you get here Willis?" asked Kari in a slightly less stressful voice.

_"Bout a half hour ago, I got my stuff put into a cabin and Yolie's been briefing me since.  One thing I can say about these Guardians is that they have some pretty nifty technology.  The engines and power core are quite advanced but thanks to the progress the worlds made in the past decade it isn't to hard to understand." explained Willis with an enthusiastic tone to his voice._

"I'm glad to hear it, we'll catch up later.  Kari out." she said as she closed the link.

"Miss Kamiya, I'm receiving a transmission from the American President." came the voice Jami Yakim, the digidestined at the Communications station.  She was by far the youngest on the Command Deck, only just turned seventeen, she was one of the new digidestined chosen when the gates were reopened.  Kari almost felt a kinship with her, more than others, but then again it could have been the fact that she was partnered with a Salamon.

"Alright Jami, on screen." ordered Kari as she faced the main screen. "Greetings Mr. President."

_"Ah Miss Kamiya, I was hoping to speak with Pepper." said the President over the screen._

Kari could have sworn he looked like he was in his seventies, _the cost of war I guess_. "I'm afraid that's not possible right now, he and the other Guardians are in the digital world."

_"Well what the blazes for." exclaimed the President somewhat harshly._

"The Overlord challenged them to a fight, they accepted.  If I know Nathan he's probably using the time to find the Overlords weaknesses." explained Kari

_"I wouldn't be to sure on that." came another voice over the intercom and suddenly the main screen was split down the center.  On one half was the President and the other was Amy._

"Amy?  But how.." started Kari

_"Believe it or not Kari I'm quite versed in Guardian Technology, as to how that's a story for another time.  Now Mr. President, you where wishing to speak with Mr. Pepper, unfortunately as Kari said that is not possible at the moment, but I do have a live video feed if you wish to see what is happening." explained Amy_

_"Of course I want to see.  Start it now."  said the President_

_"Yes Mr. President." responded Amy as her image was replaced by a current view of the Guardians battle._

The image had no sound but it showed what was happening quite clearly.  The Guardians were continuing to bombard Diaboromon with their attacks while he continued to be nearly unaffected by them.

_"As you can see Mr. President the battle is not going very well, but it is still going." came Amy's voice over the comm. even though her image was not visible._

"That's Di..Diaboromon." stuttered Kari as she saw the evil digimon on the screen.

"I'm afraid so Kari.  It appears that he was the being that had been controlling the digidestined named Matt.  Unfortunately the Guardians digimon are having significant trouble with him." explained Amy

_"So those digimon fighting Diaboromon are the Guardians digimon?" asked the President_

_"Yes Mr. President." clarified Amy as the image of the battle faded and was once again replaced by her. "I am afraid that other than what I have just showed you sir there is no way to contact Mr. Pepper or anyone else to get any further information."_

_"I see.  Well just have Pepper contact me as soon as he can.  I have something important I need to discuss with him." said the President_

_"Of course sir." replied Amy as the Presidents image was cut and Amy's now took up the entire screen._

"Amy, how?" asked Kari but she was still shaken up over seeing Diaboromon again.

_"I'm not sure yet Kari, but Diaboromon must have gotten into Matt sometime before he left for the digital world.  Another thing that I couldn't quite say in front of the President was that those digimon are not the Guardians digimon, they are the Guardians." explained Amy_

"What do you mean?" asked Kari

_"Gatomon, would you please explain the legend of the Guardian's true form." stated Amy_

"How'd you.." started Gatomon

_"I'm afraid I can't explain that right now, but I promise you I will in time." said Amy._

"What does she mean Gatomon?" asked Kari

"Well, as Angewomon I'm a celestial digimon, and all celestial digimon know the legend of the Guardian's true form.  Basically it says that the true power and form of the Guardians comes from the merging of two powers; one human, one digimon.  In other words both the Guardians and their digimon combine into one being." explained Gatomon

_"Now Kari, I'd like to explain more but I'm afraid I've got things to take care of at the moment.  It's up to you to have the Guardian's Base ready, Mr. Pepper and the others may not be able to return right away so it will be up to you to take care of things here in the real world.  As you have probably already realized you can't use the weapons systems because they are under code lock.  I'm sending you the codes now, they'll give you full control of the weapons and everything else that is locked down.  Good luck Kari." said Amy as her image faded out._

"Kari, if what Amy said about the others is true then I'm sorry I didn't agree with you about all this earlier." apologized Gatomon

"That's okay Gatomon.  You know, when I think about all that's happened since this all started, all I get are more questions as to why it's happening.  And even though I wish none of this had happened, I do know this.  If it hadn't, I wouldn't be the person I am, none of us would be the people we are, and we wouldn't be ready to stop Diaboromon now." stated Kari with a look of determination in her eyes as she finished.  She quickly walked back over to the command chair and pressed two comm. buttons. "Joe TK, what's your status."

_"I've got everything here in Medical up and running, and all the people I need." came Joe's voice over the comm._

_"The first security troops are trained and ready with the new D-Series weapons and I've already familiarized my self with the Base's weapons systems." replied TK over the comm._

"Alright Kari out." said Kari as she closed the link.

"Miss Kamiya, I've got some strange readings here." said Jami

"Let me see." said Kari as she stepped over to look at the readings herself. "It's the Gate Room.  The Gate's been activated, it's Gennai." she said with a definite cheer in her voice.

_"Gate Room to Miss Kamiya, I have someone here that wants to talk with you." came the message over the comm._

_"Hello Kari, I have some important news to discuss with you immediately.  As well as with the Guardians." stated Gennai in his naturally calm voice._

"I'm afraid Nathan and the others are still in the digital world, and I also have some news, only it's not so good.  What did Azulongmon have to say?" asked Kari

_"We should discuss it in person, and we should also include Miss Miller in our meeting as well." came Gennai's reply._

"Alright, we'll meet in the Base's conference room in five minutes, I'll have everyone there that are here.  Kari out." said Kari

Five minutes later Kari, TK, Yolie, Joe, Mimi, Gennai and Sara are gathered around the table in the conference room used the night before.  On the table sat five large crystals, similar to the Data Crystals used to hold the digidestined digimon, but you could see the digimon inside these quite clearly.

"As you can see I was able to bring the digimon back with me," began Gennai, "it was quite hard to convince the other Digimon Guardians to allow me to remove them from the core but thanks to Azulongmon I was successful.  Just before I left Azulongmon gave me this to show to you." finished Gennai as he placed a round object on the table in front of them that looked very similar to a miniature version of the holo-projector he used to speak with the original digidestined when they were first in the digital world.

As the projector activated a small but proportional hologram of Azulongmon appeared in front of them, clouds and all.

"Greetings digidestined, I wish we could speak in person but for obvious reasons we can not.  However, thanks to Gennai I am better informed of the situation in the real world.  Now, I am sure you wish to know how to unlock the digimon of the first digidestined.  For reasons even I do not understand the ancient Digimon Guardians placed a very complicated lock on the data crystals, now do not worry for I have removed all but the last seal.  It is the seal the keeps them contained within the crystals, in order to release it the first digidestined must place their digivice on one side and their crest on the other, then activate the digivolution sequence.  The resulting release of energy should be enough to release the last seal.  With the Overlords power growing we may not be able to speak again if he is not defeated.  I have complete confidence in every one of you digidestined and with the First Digidestined you should have no trouble defending the Real World from the Overlord and to help I have also sent a present for Yolie and Cody with Gennai.  Good luck digidestined." finished Azulongmon as his image faded.

"But why'd he say the Overlord when Diaboromon is really the one in charge." asked Mimi who like all the others had been informed of the truth as they had arrived.

"Azulongmon was not aware of that fact when this was recorded and, as for the gift, this is for you Yolie." explained Gennai as he slid what appeared to be a double sized ring box across to Yolie.

As she opened it her eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets, as the others gathered around they had similar reactions, for inside the box was a silver crest and tag.

**Bottom Level of the Central Temple**

**Karaten Shrine, Digital World**

Michael is standing in front of a stone alter which held upon it a carved statue in the shape of Pharaohmon, only after intense searching did he find the current room.  This statue however was not carved as one would expect, instead of showing Pharaohmon in his full glory it showed a damaged, and beaten Pharaohmon, his shield was broken his headpiece chipped and his armor cracked.  Indeed this was not Pharaohmon at his best.

_Hmm, no carving at the base, and this room was very difficult to find.  I wonder._  Thought Michael as he removed his crest from around his neck and placed it at the statues feet.  Slowly the lines of the crest began to glow and it's shape was soon visible, the first part appeared to be a half circle but resembled the shield part of the crest of Loyalty more, inside the shield where two swords crossed over one another, together they formed the crest of Honor.  Soon the crest wasn't the only thing glowing as the entire alter also took on a white glow, followed closely by the statue.  The brokenness of the statue was vanishing, as if they were wounds being healed, next the grayish color of the stone began to fade only to be replaced by gold and white.

"I thought so.  Welcome back Pharaohmon." said Michael as he took his crest and placed it back around his neck.

"Is that all you got." said Imperialdramon as he was on his knee and holding his side.  Pharaohmon's latest attack had hurt him badly.

"I must say that I have enjoyed this, I haven't had this much fun in a very long time.  But, that fun must now come to an end.  Say goodbye fool, Fist of the Nile!" announced Pharaohmon as he rushed towards Imperialdramon.

"Imperialdramon!" exclaimed Davis and Ken as a gold and white blur suddenly passed them.

What happened next could only be described as the sound of a Gong amplified by a hundred being heard across the field and a great cloud of dust where Imperialdramon had stood.

"Goodbye fool." came an unfamiliar voice as a golden fist was seen as it punched Pharaohmon out of the cloud.  As the dust settled there stood a different Pharaohmon with his shield raised to protect Imperialdramon, but this one was dressed with golden a shield and armor, a white cloth cloak, and burning red eyes.

"There's two of him?" asked Davis

"Far from it Davis." came Michael's voice as he joined them again, "The one in front of Imperialdramon is the true Pharaohmon, the other one as I suspected is an imposter." explained Michael as the dark Pharaohmon could be seen pulling him self out of the ruble he had created when he landed.  He was badly injured and his shield was now missing.  Pharaohmon had removed the shield and he could now be seen stepping on and shattering it.

"You're alive!" said the dark Pharaohmon "It's not possible, I destroyed you.  I beat you to within an inch of your life and then had Kokatorimon petrify you to make sure you suffered.  How can you even be alive, and healed.  The petrifaction was to be irreversible."

"As you can see it is not." stated Pharaohmon plainly before taking a brief glance in Michael's direction. "And as for how, lets just say that there are powers in this world that are far stronger than even Kokatorimon's petrifaction spell."

"No!" screamed the dark Pharaohmon as he began rushing towards Pharaohmon with a deranged look on his face.

"Not this time." said Pharaohmon as lightning began to run across his hand. "Fist..." he said as he clenched his hand "...of the..." as his fist was pulled back "...Nile" finished Pharaohmon as his dark counterpart rushed toward him, as the Dark Pharaohmon was nearly upon him and he finished announcing his attack Pharaohmon swung his fist forward and drilled it straight threw his opponent.

"I .. failed you .. Master." were the dark Pharaohmon's last words as his body broke apart from the hole in his stomach out.

"Thank goodness." said Imperialdramon, who had been able to hold his form until then, was overtaken by a glow and ended up separating back into DemiVeemon and Minomon.

MegaSeadramon suddenly came down from the sky and picked up the two In-Training digimon only to deposited them in the waiting arms of Ken and Davis.

"I'm glad to see that all of you are alright." stated Pharaohmon as he approached the trio as did the other members of the strike team.

"We wouldn't have been if it hadn't been for you Pharaohmon." said Ken as he looked up at the large digimon.

"It was the least I could do after Michael revived me." responded Pharaohmon as he lost the dangerous demeanor that had been on his face when facing his 'Evil Twin'.

"Actually Pharaohmon, if you don't mind, there is something else you could help us with." stated Michael

"You have but to name it my friend." said Pharaohmon

"While we have been here Nathan and the other Guardians have been battling with the Overlord himself.  We were originally going to meet them their with several rescued Karatenmon after we had dealt with whatever was guarding the shrine.  However, if you were to come with us it would prove to all the Karatenmon in his army that the shrine and its people are free beyond a doubt." explained Michael

"Where was this fight being held?" asked Pharaohmon

"On the Algerin Plains." answered Michael

"That is a very large area." stated Pharaohmon

"I know, but if they are fighting the energy they are giving off should be easy to track." said Michael

"Alright, everyone gather around." said Pharaohmon but the other digidestined of the strike team where not so sure.

"What's he going to do Michael?" asked Davis

"He will use his Necro Mist to transport us to the Algerin Plains, it is but one of the other uses of the attack.  Now everyone please gather around." explained Michael after which the strike team did gather around Pharaohmon and Michael, Davis, DemiVeemon, Ken, and Minomon boarded MegaSedramon and floated over next to the great Mega.

"Necro Mist!" exclaimed Pharaohmon as the red eyes of his shield began glowing brightly and began spewing out a white mist that quickly surrounded him and the strike team.  As the mist was blown away by a sudden breeze everyone that had been under it were gone.

**The Algerin Plains, North Western Continent**

**Western Quadrant, Digital World - 1:57 P.M. Local Time**

"Do you see now Guardian that your power is no match for my own." sneered Diaboromon as he floated above the ground, the Guardians were standing on the ground before him with numerous scratches across their bodies.

"It doesn't mater how powerful you are Diaboromon, you will be defeated even if it isn't by us." stated Hunskmon as he raised his sword to prepare to attack again.

"Famous last words.  And now, to finish you..." started Diaboromon but he cut himself off as he suddenly looked up towards the sky.

A white and gold blur was suddenly descending strait at Diaboromon. "Fist of the Nile!" exclaimed Pharaohmon as he struck Diaboromon on his decent to the ground where he landed in front of the Guardians.

"Pharaohmon!" exclaimed the Guardians as they recognized the protector of the Karaten Shrine.

The fighting on both sides stopped as all eyes were turned towards the new arrival, suddenly shouts were heard around the battle field, those shouts soon turned into a roar, and then into a battle cry.  The words were very simple they said "The Shrine".  The fighting suddenly began again, but with a much different disposition of forces, the Karatenmon forces that had been scatter threw out the field suddenly turned on their former comrades and began fighting the remaining dark forces and the forces being controlled by dark rings and spirals.  As dark rings and spirals were destroyed more digimon switched sides as well as the new arrivals from the team that had struck the Karaten Shrine.  Michael, Davis, Ken, and their digimon all floated down behind the Guardians on MegaSeadramon.

"It's about time you got here Michael." exclaimed Florenamon

"I'm glad to see you made it Michael." said Hunskmon, Diaboromon was luckily still confused by the sudden betrayal of a good deal of his forces.

"Hey Michael, where's Nathan and the others?" questioned Davis

"Don't you see Davis, they are Nathan and the others." replied Michael as he pointed to the Guardians.

"But that would mean..." started Ken as the truth dawned on him.

"Yes, Nathan and the others combined with their digimon to form the new digimon that you see before you." explained Michael

"Did you forget about me?" questioned Diaboromon as he suddenly came down before them.

"How could we, your too ugly." snapped the part of Florenamon that was Erin.

"Floramon keep her quiet." said Hunskmon to his mouthy companion.

"That's a tall order to fill boss man." said the part of Florenamon that was Floramon.

"I don't know how you survived my minion Pharaohmon but you won't live much longer." sneered Diaboromon

"You will not destroy me today Diaboromon, I should have known the actions of the Digidestined of Friendship would not have committed these acts of his own free will.  You must realize even Lord Zhuqiaomon and the other gods will not allow your dark reign to continue." said Pharaohmon

"Those fools can do nothing to stop me!" bellowed Diaboromon

"Ready.  Fire!" screamed an unknown voice as multiple energy blasts suddenly struck Diaboromon.

"What the?" asked GotsKenmon as he and the others turned in the direction that the blasts came from.  On a hill not far away their was a force of multiple digimon and humans, the digimon being mainly mechanized ones like Guardromon, Tankmon, Mekanorimon and others, as well as what look like other forms of tanks and artillery that did not look like digimon.

"The Resistance." explained Michael as he saw the group on the hill.

"Diaboromon surrender now, your forces are dwindling and in retreat and you are out numbered and out gunned." said one of the human soldiers stepped forward and spoke into a megaphone.

"I will not surrender to you rebel scum." screamed Diaboromon as he turned his attention away from the Guardians and began charging the militia force.

"Fine then, all forces lock on and fire." ordered the same man that had given the demand.  The blasts being sent out by the digimon and non-digimon forces continued to strike Diaboromon pushing him back.

"Why don't we give them a hand." said Hunskmon and the other Guardians leapt up towards Diaboromon.

"Thor's Might!" exclaimed Hunskmon as he swung his massive energy hammer that had formed out from his sword.

"Northern Winds!" Shouted Florenamon as an icy tornado of energy was propelled out of the end of her sword.

"Infernal Wind!" stated StarJenmon as she produced a fiery version of Florenamon's attack out of the end of her sword.

"Fissure Sword!" said GotsKenmon as he struck the ground with his sword creating a fissure that sent forth energy as it traveled directly at Diaboromon.

"Fist of the Nile!"

"Seizes Fire!" ordered the human in charge.  As the dust settled Diaboromon was in a fairly less than optimum condition, the continual bombardment had been enough to do serious damage to him, but sadly not enough to kill him.

As Diaboromon looked around him he noticed that most of his minions had abandoned him and that his number of controlled forces had significantly dwindled. "You have one this round Guardians, but soon I will have the power to destroy all of you." stated Diaboromon as he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and his remaining minions fled.

As the Guardians looked around they sighed in relief as they saw the remaining forces leaving, they were then quickly overtaken by white light and separated into human and digimon.

"An impressive battle Guardians, I understand now the trueness of your legend." stated the human, that had been commanding the forces on the hill, as he approached Nathan and the others and offered his hand to shake.

"And the same to you." said Nathan as he took the hand and shook it.  
  


[Author's Notes] I hope you all liked this chapter, and again I'm sorry that it took so long.  I really do want to know what you thought about this chapter and how it turned out.  I decided to use Diaboromon because I thought Myotismon being the bad guy has been a little overdone with all the other people that use him.  I guess that's all I have to say for now.  As always, please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

[Author Notes] Alright I know it's taken a while and some of you are still going to hate me.  This is only half of chapter 11 and this takes place entirely in the Digital World so for those of you that are anxious to find out what Yolie and Cody's crests are and what's happening in the real world you'll have to wait a little longer.  I won't say anything else except that I'll try to explain some of the things in this chapter at the end.  So now, on with the Digital portion of Chapter 11 and please remember to Read & Review!  Thanks.

**Dark Mirror**

Chapter 11

Part 1

"You have one this round Guardians, but soon I will have the power to destroy all of you." stated Diaboromon as he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and his remaining minions fled.

As the Guardians looked around they sighed in relief as they saw the remaining forces leaving, they were then quickly overtaken by white light and separated into human and digimon.

"An impressive battle Guardians, I understand now why you are so revered." stated the human that was now approaching them from the hill.

"You did nicely yourself." said Nathan as he took his hand and shook it. "However, we appear to be at a disadvantage.  You are?"

"Of course, how rude of me.  Captain Jonathan Collins of the Digital World Resistance." he introduced as he gave a slight bow. "But please, call me John."

"Well John, I don't know how in-depth you information is about us but I'm Nathan Pepper, this is Michael Coffey, Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, Ken Blaze, Jen Donel, and Erin James." said Nathan as he pointed to each as he named them but noticed the last was missing. "Where'd Erin go off to."

"In here, and we've got a problem." came Erin's voice from the _Streaker_, which was only now about a hundred feet away.

"Excuse me just a second." said Nathan to John as he walked over to the _Streaker_. "What is it Erin?"

"Besides the fact that I'm the only one that remembered about our three other guests in here, I also can't link up with the Orbital Gate." said Erin

"What do you mean you can't link up with the Orbital Gate?" asked Nathan as he stepped past Tai and the others, but not before giving them a quick nod, and stepped towards the front where Erin was.

"Exactly what I said, I came to run the pre-link up sequence so that we could open the gate right away when we got to it but it won't connect." explained Erin

"That's odd, we put a signal amplifier in orbit when we came threw just incase we couldn't contact it from the ground, point the scanners up towards where the gate at and see what we get." said Nathan as Erin nodded and manipulated the controls to do so.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" asked Tai as he came up to him.

"We're having trouble contacting our gate." stated Nathan

"Does that mean we can't get back?" asked Tai

"I don't know yet." replied Nathan

"Scans complete." said Erin, causing Nathan to turn his attention back to her.

"Let's see them." ordered Nathan as he leaned against the back of Erin's chair.

"The Gate and Amplifier are still there." stated Erin, "So why can't we contact the Gate."

"Adjust the readings to display the light spectrum." suggested Nathan

"Right." replied Erin, "You've got to be kidding!"

"I was afraid of this." said Nathan with less of the emotion of Erin's response.

"What is it Nathan?" asked Tai now with concern at Erin's reaction.

"You see how most of the image is towards the white range, now look around the Gate and Amplifier." explained Nathan

"Their black." responded Tai as realization dawned on him.

"Exactly, which means something is generating a dark energy field around them making it impossible for us to open a gate even if we could contact them." said Nathan as he turned around and began to walk back out of the ship. "Come on Tai." Tai quickly joined him.

"Nathan, what are we going to do if we can't get back?" asked Tai

"One thing at a time Tai.  Right now I'll introduce you to the Calvary." said Nathan

"Is there anything wrong?" asked John

"We're having trouble contacting our gate, until we get it straitened out we're stuck here." explained Nathan "John allow me to introduce you to a friend of ours, Tai Kamiya."

"Tai Kamiya, leader of the original digidestined, most respected among all other digidestined, and head digidestined of the Digi-Corps organization on Earth." responded John with a look of admiration and awe on this face.

"Um, thanks." said Tai somewhat embarrassed.

"Nathan, what do you mean your having trouble with the gate?" asked Jen

"There's a negative energy field around it, unfortunately I don't know what's causing it." said Nathan

"Undoubtedly the work of Diaboromon." observed Michael

"No doubt, but we still don't know how." said Nathan

"Since it appears that you won't be going any where just yet, I would like to invite all of you back with me to our base.  I'm sure my superiors would be more than pleased to meet you." offered John as he looked eagerly towards Nathan and the others.

"In light of current circumstances," Nathan said as he looked around at the digidestined that surrounded him, both friends and strike team members, and got his answer, "I think I'll have to take you up on that invitation."

"Excellent, I would be honored if you two and your digimon would join me on my personal transport." suggested John as a sound similar to helicopters could be heard.

"Unfortunately I must decline and return to the Shrine." said Pharaohmon as he stepped away from the others. "Defenders!  Assemble!" shouted Pharaohmon as he raised his fist and the Karatenmon from the battle gathered around him. "Necro Mist!" The mist quickly surrounded him and the Defenders, when it cleared they were gone.

"John, we've just received a message from the General." said a strange looking man in his early twenties as he came running up to John, the strange part about him being that his skin was white and it and his clothing looked to be covered in an unmelting frost.

"Thank you Caljemon." said John as he took the PDA that Caljemon had handed to him, as air ships that looked similar to helicopters came into view just over the horizon.

"What did he say your name was?" questioned Jen as she stared at Caljemon

"How rude of me, I am Caljemon, it is an honor to meet you." Caljemon said as he bowed to them in respect, Nathan was about to respond but was cut off by John.

"It appears that my assumptions were correct.  The General has expressed his desire to speak with you Guardians, and you as well Mr. Kamiya."  said John as the helicopters landed near them causing him to shout in order to be heard. "Now please follow me." shouted John as he turned around and walked towards the choppers.

"Erin, Michael, get the strike team into the _Streaker_ and then follow after us.  And see if you can do anything for Ishida." instructed Nathan before he, Tai, Hunskmon, and Agumon followed after Captain Collins.

"Please, after you." motioned John as he stood next to the helicopter door.  Nathan, Tai, and their digimon entered in reluctantly and took their seats.

"Captain Collins, if you don't mind I have a few questions I'd like to asked YOU!" said Nathan, the last word sounding as if it were yelled even though it was at the same level as the rest of his sentence.  John had just closed the door, before his last word, cutting out the external noise.

"Amazing." said Tunskmon

"What?" asked Agumon

"Normally the noise caused by the spinning of the copters blades is to loud for even the best sound proofing to block totally, but listen you can't even hear the blades." said Tunskmon gaining him strange looks from both Tai and Agumon.

"What?" asked Tunskmon as he noticed the looks from the digidestined and his partner.

"He does know things, he just doesn't show it very often." explained Nathan as he turned his attention to John. "As I was saying, I have a few questions to ask you."

"I will answer what I can." said John as the copters began to lift off.

"I'm curious as to how you knew of us, where as I'm fairly certain that Ishida as the Overlord did not know of us until BlackKnightmon decided to join his side." explained Nathan

"Unfortunately I do not know the exact details behind it, but I do know it was the General who discovered the tables that speak of your ancient deeds." answered John

"Who is this General that you keep speaking of?" asked Nathan

"For issues of security none but the highest ranking members of the resistance know his true identity, however, I have seen some of the edited video's of his battles and he is one of the best digimon warriors I have ever seen." stated John

"He's a Digimon?  I would have thought he would have been a digidestined, the Resistance is made up mostly of digidestined isn't it?" asked Nathan

"Yes he is a Digimon, and if the rumors are true a very old one at that.  As for the Resistance, practically all of the digidestined residing here in the digital world are part of the Resistance and make up most of the command structure.  However, there are also a great deal of free digimon that make up the blunt of the fighting force." explained John

"I have a question John, is Caljemon your partner digimon?" asked Tai

"Actually he is, ours is of course a unique partnership in that none others of his kind have ever been partnered with a human.  It actually took Gennai and the surviving members of the Order a great deal of hard work to create my digivice." explained John.

"Are you a member of the Chi Cells?" asked Nathan bluntly.

"Yes, I am.  How did you know?" asked Caljemon somewhat shocked.

"Had a run in with a Holjemon on Earth yesterday, she told me of your kind." said Nathan

"I see." responded Caljemon

"In knowing that, I can understand the difficulties in creating a digivice for you two." said Nathan

"I would imagine you to have knowledge of such things." said John

"How much longer till we get to this base of yours anyway?" asked Tunskmon

"About thirty minutes, the pilot will inform us when we're almost there." explained John, the remaining time when by rather quickly with John mainly asking about how things had changed on Earth since they lost contact and Caljemon discussing what the real world was like with the other digimon.

The door to the cockpit suddenly opened as the co-pilot stuck his head in the rear area.

"Captain, we're approaching Justice Island now." said the co-pilot before he re-shut the door.

"Where did he say we're going?" asked Tunskmon as he began to shake slightly, his reaction alone was enough to startle Tai and Agumon and alarm John and Caljemon, but when they looked over they saw Nathan's hands were shaking as well.

"Justice Island is the name of a special floating island on which our base is located." explained John

"Oh." said Nathan very gravely as he turned his head to look out the window next to him.

"Nathan, he just said..." started Tunskmon, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know.  I know." replied Nathan, his voice hardly over a whisper.

The scene outside was different, the ten Resistance helicopters were flying in tight formation with the Streaker following closely behind.  From behind the small group could be seen approaching, as John explained, a floating island that was currently over a large body of water.  On one end of the Island, which was made up of a large flat plain, was a modest sized military base.  On the several fields surrounding it, numerous humans and digimon alike were training, on the other side of the base the plains had been transformed into a large airfield.  Numerous hangers, landing fields, and landing strips positioned for takeoffs in all directions with a large control tower in the center of the runways.  It was the landing fields that the helicopters where heading towards, but it wasn't them that had captured Nathan's attention, nor the attention of the other Guardians in the _Streaker_, what had caught their attention was the large white castle and mid sized town that stood on the other, more hilly side of the island.  The castle and the town looked to have been abandoned for centuries, many roofs were missing, several of the towns buildings nearer the castle were in rubble, and one of the castles four main guard towers on its outer wall was demolished and laying on the ground next to it.  As the helicopters made their landings on the fields and powered down their engines, Nathan, Tai, John, and the digimon stepped out of their chopper.  Nathan and Tunskmon were staring up at the castle, their gaze didn't waver even as Erin, Jen, Ken, and their digimon approached them from the _Streaker_.

"Nathan, I admit, I don't know or understand what's so important about this place to you guys, but right now we have to meet with this General." said Tai as he stepped in front of Nathan and broke his view of the castle.  Nathan just looked at Tai for a few seconds before nodding in agreement.

"All right, would everyone please follow me." said John as he led Tai and the Guardians towards one of the larger buildings of the base.  As they approached the entrance they were met by a small digimon that looked like a male human child.  Its skin was white and he was covered with a frost just like Caljemon.

"Captain, the General has asked me to escort you and your companions to the Council Chamber." said the small digimon as he bowed before them.

"Thank-you Snowchimon, please lead the way." said John

As they continued into the compound they passed many different rooms and corridors filled with soldiers, both human and digimon.  Tai and Agumon were both fascinated by everything around them and were trying to see everything as they past, for Nathan and the others however, not even the ruckuses of the base around them could break their sullen faces.  They reached a set of large doors and the Snowchimon motioned for them to stay there while he went through the doors.  After a few minutes he came back out and faced the others.

"You can go in now Captain." said Snowchimon as he bowed before them again.

"Thank-you, did you have any other tasks for the day?" asked John

"No sir." said the Snowchimon shaking his head.

"Then I guess you can go home.  Caljemon, I don't think your presence is really needed for this, why don't you take Snowy back to our quarters and rest up.  I'll cover for you two if anyone asks." John said with a slight smirk.

"Thank-you John.  Come Snowy, lets go home." said Caljemon as Snowy's face cheered and he quickly followed after the Champion digimon.

"They stay with you?" asked Tai

"Yes, Snowy and his sister have stayed with Caljemon and myself since their parents died.  Not many members of the Chi cells are actually part of the Resistance but of those that do the rookies work mainly as messengers and aids for the higher ranking members." explained John "Now the General is waiting."

John opened the doors and entered in quickly followed by Tai, the Guardians, and their digimon.  In many ways it was similar to the council chamber on Dinosaur Island.  In this case however there were numbers of humans as well as digimon lining the rows of chairs, and in the center were another group of humans and digimon discussing something around a table, as well as a large cloaked figure that gave off an air of authority.

"Captain Collins reporting Sir." said John as he came to attention and saluted.

"Ah, Captain, I'm glad to see you've come back safe.  Going up against a digimon as powerful as Diaboromon could not have been an easy task." said one of the humans that were standing at the table.

"Normally yes Colonel, however, by the time of our engagement he had already sustained severe damage." explained John

"What ever the circumstances it's good to have you back, now are these the special guests we asked that you bring with you?" asked the one whom John had referred to as Colonel as he stepped away from the table to greet them. "Allow me to introduce myself.  Colonel Jonnis Carter, first officer of the General himself." introduced the Colonel as he extended his hand to greet them but the Guardians remained still. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not really sure, Nathan's been acting this way since we got here. Anyway, I'm Tai and this is Agumon." introduced the digidestined leader

"It is undoubtedly because of the great significants' of this island, and the castle, that they are in a state of shock." stated the large cloaked figure that remained standing at the table.

"General, what do you mean?" questioned Colonel Carter

_So that's the General._  Thought Tai.

"You see Jonnis, long ago the Guardians and many other digimon used this Island as a base in their fight against evil.  However, when I found this Island and made it our own it had been abandoned for many centuries and was evident that a major battle had occurred here.  The evidence of the battle is still quite clear when you observe the destruction of the castle and the town." explained the General

"How is it that you know all of this General." asked John

"I know because I was one of the digimon that fought with them in the ancient world." stated the General.  This statement quite obviously caught the Guardians attention as they all stared up at the General with a look of hope in their faces. "I am sorry my friends but I am not the one that you are undoubtedly hoping to see." stated the General as he removed his cloak and revealed a figure that was in many ways reminiscent of a Knight.  His armor was blue and trimmed in white, his armor covered the fronts of his arms and legs, and he wore a chest plate with a slightly altered image of a Leomon's face engraved with gold upon it.  He wore no helmet and so his face was clearly visible.  His body it's self was very reminiscent of Leomon's, but with out the great broadness of the shoulders, his face was no exception.  Though lion like in appearance it lacked the gruffness that was characteristic of Leomon, he lacked an earring and his face appeared much younger.  The most striking difference were his eyes, though still maintaining the determination of a warrior, they also showed great wisdom in them as well.  To finish off the look, was a large sword strapped to his back.

"General No." exclaimed Jonnis

"The time for this secrecy is over Colonel, Diaboromon's minions are overrunning the free lands and I can no longer stand behind a cloak and watch." expressed the General with a passion as he looked at the Guardians again. "I see that you still do not recognize me.  I suspected as much, you knew me more in this form." stated the General as he held out a small holo projector and the image of the General with out the armor and sword appeared.  Also he had black gloves on his hands.

"Lyomon!" exclaimed the Guardians and their digimon alike.

"It is KnightLyomon now.  And yes, it is I." explained KnightLyomon

"But how?" stated a shocked Jen.

"I shall explain it all in time, but now there is much to discuss about our current situation." said KnightLyomon

**Several hours later**

**The entrance to the castle**

Nathan was standing at the entrance looking up at the devastated castle, a sad look on his face.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" asked Jen as she came up behind him.

"Same reason your here." he replied without turning around.

"Same reason we're all here." said Michael as he, Erin, and Ken came up and joined them.

"So, do we go in?" asked Erin somberly.

"We do." said Nathan as he entered into the castle.  Due to the fact that it was night it was impossible to see, Nathan raised his hand and suddenly a glowing orb of energy formed to light their way.  Erin preformed a similar task, from her position at the rear, only she formed a small fireball.

As they walked through the hallways they saw the signs of battle everywhere.  The great banners that once hung on the walls were now torn and broken, some even rotting on the floor below where they once hung.  One of the more disturbing sights were the numerous statues of what appeared to be digimon that were froze in terror.

"These poor digimon." said Ken as they walked by the statues.

"What could have caused this?" asked Michael as he bent down to examine one up close.

"I've only seen this once before.  A petrifaction this precise can only be caused when a digimon has their actual life force drained from their bodies." said Nathan as he kept walking forward.

"This is it." said Jen as they came upon a large set of Oak doors, despite the damage around it, it was relatively undamaged except for two indentations at just above her shoulders.

As they pushed the doors aside and entered in they found a dark room awaiting them.  Despite the fact that there were high windows that let in the light of the digital moon, it seemed as if it was darker in the room than it had been in the hallways.  Nathan took the glowing orb above his hand and tossed it into the air, as it reached the top of the room it split into many smaller glowing orbs and spread around the room, giving light to a scene that shock the Guardians to their core.

"No." said Jen, her voice barley above a whisper.

"It can't be." stated both Ken and Erin in near unison.

"It is." said Nathan as his head fell.

"I prayed, I hoped and I prayed that this would not be the case.  If only I had done more." stated Michael in shame, his accent coming out quite thick in his words.

"I'm glad now we didn't bring the digimon with us." said Erin

"If only they would have stayed." said a booming voice from behind.

They all turned around and there stood KnightLyomon in the doorway with their digimon at his feet, Tunskmon and Floramon looked like they were nearly ready to cry.  The small digimon all ran up to their partners, even the cool headed Starmon, and were embraced in hugs as they looked at the sight of the statues before them.  The statues were all scattered around the room, all were apparently digimon fighters, there were a number of what appeared to be male and female Lyomon scattered around the room, there were Wizardmon and Wizardmon like statues scattered at the different windows ready to cast their spells, others of what appeared to be predecessors of more modern digimon were scattered around the room blocking the doors or assisting the others.  In the center there appeared to be a statue of BlackKnightmon only instead of cruel hatred, it's eyes were filled with truth and justice, to the knights left was a giant rabbit, it's ears were slicked back, it had a visor over its eyes and it had a rotary gun for a left hand.  On the knights right was what appeared to be a werewolf only it's hair was much shaggier, it had spiked sashes that crossed over it's chest, and a large dagger strapped to it's right side.

"Lyomon, how did this happen?" asked Nathan as he turned to the lion knight who stepped in front of them towards the statues.

"I do not know," stated KnightLyomon, "when I arrived on this island and investigated the castle this was the sight that greeted me.  When I left none of this had happened."

"What do you mean 'when you left'?" asked Michael

"When I left the ancient digital world.  I'm not even sure how it all happened." stated KnightLyomon, after seeing the confused faces he continued. "Allow me to explain."

_It was not long after the battle with Apocalymon, after the Protectors had pushed him back beyond the Wall of Fire.  I had been among the many digimon that laid you to rest in Mt. Legend, it was quite a grand ceremony, Digimon from across the digital world came to pay their respects to you for everything you had done for them._

The image fades to show lines of digimon walking past the cavern on Mt. Legend paying their respects, the ceremony went on for days until the last of the digimon had gone.

_When all had paid their respects we sealed the cavern and were then instructed by the Digi-Sphears to engrave the images of the eight crests above the cavern entrance.  We didn't understand why but we complied knowing their wisdom was far beyond our own.  After we were finished we went our separate ways intent on carrying on you memory and to finish wiping evil from the digital world._

Lyomon is seen leaving the mountain as well as several other digimon.  The images change quickly as they show the years go by and the image of Lyomon continuing to walk onward.

_I wandered for many years searching for a way that I might release you from you prison of unconsciousness.  My search had been in vain until finally I heard talk that there existed a power that could revive someone even if they were near death.  I knew that you were merely asleep but I had hope that it could awaken you from it.  I followed the rumors to find this power and it eventually led me to Mt. Usb (Uo-sub) the highest mountain in the digital world._

Lyomon can be seen climbing the snowy mountain.  As he attempts to climb one of the hand holds he is using breaks off and leaves him dangling by one hand.  He quickly shakes off the sudden fear of nearly falling and reached up again and found a more secure hold and continued up the mountain.

_It was a long and most difficult climb but eventually I reached the top.  Another surprise awaited me though as I reached the top and discovered a temple sitting there._

Lyomon stands before the temple looking up, he then goes in quickly to try to escape the extreme cold of the mountain.

_When I entered the Temple I was surprised to find that not only did it block the cold winds of the mountain but it was actually much warmer, but my biggest surprise was yet to come.  As I traveled farther into the temple there was an ever-brightening light, I suddenly found my self in a massive chamber that was the brightest of all.  When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I was shocked to find a human woman standing on a platform in front of an alter facing me.  No offence to Erin or Jen but she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen._

Lyomon was seen facing the woman at the alter, her skin was a light tan color, her hair was golden blond and reached down to her ankles, she was wearing a white flowing dress that seemed to pool around her feet, and her eyes were the color of the deep oceans.

"Welcome Lyomon, I have been expecting you." said the woman with an angelic like voice.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Lyomon

"I know much about you Lyomon, as well as your quest to revive the Digital Guardians.  I am sorry to tell you that their slumber cannot be changed by you.  During this era of peace they are not required and so they will remain in their slumber until they are needed once again." said the woman

"Then my quest, it was all for nothing." said Lyomon as he fell to the ground.

"Not for nothing Lyomon, for your quest has led you here." stated the woman

"And just where am I?" asked Lyomon as he looked up at her.

"You are in the Temple of Fate, the crossroad in the lives of all digimon." stated the woman

"But that's impossible, it's only a myth, but if it's true then you would be the Angel of Fate." stated Lyomon in disbelief.

"I am the one called the Angel of Fate, and this temple is no myth.  It is where all digimon come before they are reconfigured, it is where they choose the path they will take in their new lives, but you have made it here with out passing on.  Therefore you have a decision to make, there are two paths laid before you, on my left is the path that will lead you to reconfiguration and a new life.  The path on my right will lead you to an unknown destiny, even I cannot see the path that lies beyond this portal therefore the decision is yours.  On my left the loss of your memory, but a new life.  On my right, hope, and a chance that you may once again see your friends and continue your fight.  Choose now Lyomon, for these paths cannot remain open forever." said the Angel of Fate as two glowing portals opened at her sides.

"There is no decision, I will not lose the memory of my friends or what I believe in." said Lyomon as he stood up and began to step towards the portal on her right.

As he reached the portal she spoke one last time. "Once you go thru that portal, there can be no turning back.  Your decision will be final."

"I understand and, thank-you." said Lyomon as he stepped thru the portal.

_I remember little of my travel through the portal, but when I emerged I found myself weakened, barely able to crawl.  My first experience was not a pleasant one as I was attacked by several young digimon, who I later learned were working for the Dark Masters.  However, a cloaked figure appeared and scared the digimon away.  The being brought me to a small shack in the nearby woods.  When we were safe inside the figure removed its cloak and I was shocked to discover that it was a young human girl.  She said very little over the weeks but it was her that helped to bring me back to health.  When I was finally able to move around with out great difficulty I tried to leave the cabin to search for her but I found a barrier preventing me.  When she returned I was finally able to give her my thanks._

The door to the cabin opened and in came the cloaked figure that quickly removed her hood to reveal the girl.

"Oh, your awake." said the girl as she walked over to Lyomon who was sitting on the bed.  She had shoulder length blond hair, light blue eyes, and her skin was a pale peach but not overly pale.

"Yes, and thank-you for everything you've done.  You did not know me and yet you showed me kindness, a trait that can be very rare in this world." said Lyomon as he looked at the girl.

"You are very welcome, none should have to suffer thru what those thugs would have done." said the girl

I explained to her that I did not understand what was happening in the world.  She did not understand how that could be, so I went against my better nature and lied to her and told her that I'd lost my memory.  She seemed to accept that and it was then that she explained to me that the world was now under the control of the Dark Masters.  She told me that the great heroes had left for their world to fight and evil from ours, later I discovered that those great heroes were the Digidestined and the evil was Myotismon.  She explained to me that the digimon that had attacked me were working for the Dark Master Puppetmon, not that their was anything I could do about it.

"I do not mean to sound ungrateful but I am confused, are you not a human?  If so then how are you in the digital world, and who are you?" Lyomon asked the girl as a sad look came over her face.

"I'm afraid I do not know," she said, "I to have no memory of who I am or how I got here.  I found myself one day being hunted by the servants of the Dark Masters.  I ran and ran until I discovered these woods, I realize in order to protect myself I would have to hide my true identity.  It was then that I took to wearing this cloak."

"So then what am I to call you?" asked Lyomon

"The peoples of this area have come to call me Sheziatuzo, it means 'The one who saves.'  But please call me Zia." said the girl. "And what do I call you?"

"I am call Lyomon." he said as he bowed his head towards her.

"Hmm, I have never heard of any Lyomon." said Zia thoughtfully

"I am the last of my kind." explained Lyomon

_Thou I did not know if it were true, since she had never heard of my kind before, I thought it was a safe assumption.  It took several more weeks for me to recover fully and in that time we saw the Digidestined return and begin their final battle against Piedmon.  As the Dark Masters were defeated we watched as the lands and the seas disappeared.  As the Digidestined began their fight against Puppetmon I knew that we could no longer stay in the cabin, Zia was reluctant but I was able to convince her to leave.  We escaped to the remnants of land below and watched as Puppetmon was defeated and his forest was destroyed.  Along with the few other survivors we watched as the digidestined battled against Piedmon, and then to my greatest horror Apocalymon.  When I saw them enter battle with that demon I thought for sure that they were doomed, and they almost were but then, and I'm glad, they proved me wrong when after their crests were destroyed they used the power within them and destroyed Apocalymon once and for all._

"How does this explain how you became KnightLyomon though?" asked Erin as she looked at the knight standing in front of them.

"My story is not yet over Erin." explained KnightLyomon as he continued.

_When the world was restored digimon were no longer afraid of humans and so Zia no longer had to hide her identity thou she still wore her cloak, with the hood down of course.  We traveled across the digital world, helping others and pretty much cleaning up the mess still left from the Dark Masters.  Unknown to Zia our travels were not aimless I was searching, searching for you.  After the reconfiguration they world had changed greatly, things were in places they shouldn't have been and some things were missing entirely.  However, I was positive that you would remain and so I traveled to Mt. Legend, only it was no longer there.   After that we continued to travel and I searched for any sign of you or the mountain but I came up empty.  Three years went by and still nothing and then a great tragedy hit, I lost Zia.  We heard rumors that there were a group of humans living in the Bu Serial Mountains of Terminal and so we went to investigate._

"How much farther do you think we'll have to go Lyomon?" asked Zia as she walked the narrow path behind Lyomon

"I am not sure, little is know about these humans other than that they live high in these mountains and this path is obviously well used so their must be some truth to the stories." explained Lyomon before coming to a sudden halt.

"What is it?" asked Zia

"The path narrows greatly, we will have to travel sideways for the time being." explained Lyomon as he shuffled along with his back towards the wall.  Zia mimicked his motions and followed.

_The winds were strong at such a high altitude and I warned Zia many times about them, but it would end up being the ground that would be our greatest enemy._

"Be careful, there are several spots with no path." warned Lyomon

They continued, but then one of the ledges that Zia was stepping to gave way causing her to fall, she was able to grip onto the ledge with her hands at the last second but it looked grim.

"Zia!  Don't worry, I'll get you." exclaimed Lyomon as he started back.

"No don't Lyomon, you'll only endanger yourself." said Zia as her grip began to slip.

"It doesn't matter, just hang on." said Lyomon as the distance between them grew less.

"It does, you have obviously been searching for something, something that you can't find with me along.  Lyomon, you must go on with out me, I'll be fine I don't know how but I know I will be alright." said Zia as Lyomon was nearly within reach.

"No, I cannot continue without you Zia, you have helped me so much that I can't lose you now." said Lyomon as he carefully began to reach down to grab her.

"I'm sorry Lyomon but you must.  I will never forget you my friend.  Good-bye." said Zia as she let go and fell through the mists of the mountains and away from Lyomon hand that had been inches away.

"No!" screamed Lyomon as he watched her fall.

_I would later return to search for her body but all I would find would be her cloak.  But for the moment I had to continue my climb, with tears in my eyes.  It was near dark of that same day that I found what I had been searching for.  Nestled at the top of the mountain was a city, which at first I thought was populated by Humans but discovered that they were actually a race of digimon known as the Hunechimon cell.  It was within this city that I stayed when the Digimon Emperor nearly took over our world and MaloMyotismon nearly plunged both worlds in darkness.  During my stay I learned much about these digimon and that there were four other cells out there and that they were based on the four elements instead of Psyonics.  When the Overlord began his push for power the Chi Cells became united into the Chi Federation, but this was after I had left.  I knew that the Overlord was dangerous and that in my present state I could do little to stand against him and so I left in search of a way in which I might.  My search eventually led me to the reborn Destiny Stones, and Azulongmon.  Apparently he had been watching me for quite some time but found that there was something that prevented his mental powers of communication from working on me.  He told me that while the Federations resistance of the Overlord was necessary they were forgetting one important thing.  He needed someone that would help to protect the ordinary digimon, he wanted that someone to be me._

"Lord Azulongmon, I have always protected those under me.  It was a way I learned long ago fighting with other great heroes.  But surely there are others more qualified than myself." pleaded Lyomon as he faced the giant Dragon in the sky.

"What you say is true." thundered Azulongmon "But you Lyomon have the heart that I seek.  A heart that knows not greed and one that will not be taken in by the power required for this task.  It is a trait very rare in this modern world."

"As a friend of mine said long ago.  'I do not seek the power for myself, but for those that cannot help themselves with it.'  I accept Azulongmon." said Lyomon

"Very wise words Lyomon, now touch the orb in front of you and you will receive the power you need to accomplish this task." said Azulongmon as one of his Digi-Cores separated and floated down in front of Lyomon.  Reaching out Lyomon touched the orb and was suddenly awash with white light.

"Lyomon, Warp Digivolve to ... " when the light faded the Lion Knight was now standing in Lyomon's place.

"From this point on you shall be known as KnightLyomon, go now and use your knew abilities to stop the Overlord." Azulongmon said as he disappeared from view and the land around KnightLyomon returned to an open field with the Destiny Stone at the center.

_After I had evolved to Mega I knew that I alone could not stop the Overlord and so I founded the Resistance, together we have been fighting since, and the rest as they say is history._

"We'll all be history if we can't find a way to stop Diaboromon." said Jen as she brought then all back to the present.

"Very true Jennifer, very true." said KnightLyomon as he looked at her.

"Unfortunately he's prevented that very efficiently." said Nathan as they all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Ken

"The first time he was defeated was thru a fusion of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon into Omnimon, the second time was when Omnimon's body became a sword and Imperialdramon picked up that sword to change into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.  When Diaboromon invaded Matt, part of his dark energy began to flow threw his blood stream, and even though he's not in him any more that energy is still there and that makes and fusion to form Omnimon impossible and without Omnimon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode cannot be formed." explained Nathan as they realized what he said.

"And without Imperialdramon Paladin Mode." said Jen in shock.

"We don't have a stage three Mega to fight him with." finished Nathan with a sour tone.

"What are we going to do now Nathan?" asked Michael

"With less than two days left till the ultimatum's deadline, Diaboromon will most likely begin pushing even harder." said Nathan but not answering Michael's question.

"You don't think that he's still going threw with it do you?" asked Erin

"More than ever, since he lost his disguise he'll be trying harder than ever.  We'll be lucky if he doesn't try something sooner but we're going to need to be ready if he does." stated Nathan very seriously.

"So what's the plan then?" asked Tunskmon as he looked up at his partner.

"Lyomon, sorry .. KnightLyomon, I know you don't need to be told what to do but I hope you'll take a suggestion." said Nathan as he looked at the Mega.

"If it were anyone else no." said KnightLyomon

"You should focus the majority of your forces at the Primary Gates, that's where he most likely will make the largest push of his forces to invade Earth.  Erin, Jen, I need you to try and reestablish contact with the real world, see if you can get in touch with Kari or someone, we need to find out what's happening there.  Ken, Michael, I want you to go threw the castles archives to see if you can find out what happened here, unfortunately we can't do anything about everyone here right now." explained Nathan as the others nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" asked Tunskmon as he looked up at his partner.  
"_We_ are doing nothing, you are going to stay here and help organize things." said Nathan as he stepped away from everyone else.

"What are _you_ going to do Nathan?" questioned KnightLyomon

"Hopefully get us some help." replied Nathan

"_Nathan?_" pushed Erin

"I'm going to see why these so called 'Sovereign' haven't done anything to stop it from getting to this point." Nathan said, a new fire could be seen in his eyes.

"Nathan, you can't just go to the Core and start demanding things, especially to them." protested Erin

"It's been done before." replied Nathan

"That was with the old Guardians thou, sure Azulongmon may be on our side but we haven't really had any interaction with the rest of them.  There's no way to tell how they'll react to having a human in their realm."  argued Ken as they all looked at him to try to persuade him, all but one.

"Michael, say something." said Jen as she looked to him pleadingly.

Michael looked at Nathan and then looked downward and shook his head. "There is nothing that I can say Jennifer.  All of you know, as well as I do, that once he's made a decision it is impossible to change it.  Good luck my friend." said Michael as he raised his head again and gave Nathan a reassuring smile.

"But Nathan, how do you plan to get to the Core?" asked KnightLyomon

"Actually, my ride will be here any second." said Nathan, sure enough, a few seconds later there was a glowing white light coming from one of the upper windows of the room.  Suddenly from the light what appeared to be a flying white catfish with long arms instead of fins and an upside-down red triangle on it's forehead came floating threw the window, down through the room, and landed on Nathan's shoulder.  Everyone in the room gasped in shock and spoke as one.

"A Digi-Gnome!"

"But I thought they were extinct?" asked Jen still overcome by shock.

"Apparently they've survived by living in another quadrant then our own.  Now, I'll be back as soon as possible.  Good luck everyone." The Digi-Gnomes light spread over Nathan and in a blink of the eye they were gone.

"Don't worry, Nathan will figure something out, but right now we've got a lot of work to do." said Tunskmon once the flash that had been burned into their eyes had worn off.

"Tunskmon is correct.  If anyone can handle the Digital Gods then it is Nathan, he is also correct that we have much to do, and we must begin immediately." said KnightLyomon, everyone nodded and so the final perpetrations for the salvation of the digital world had begun.

**Gates of the Sovereign, The Core**

**Digital World**

In the land where only the most powerful digimon resided, the four most powerful were now meeting to discuss a very important issue.  One that could decide the future of their world, or its destruction.

"Thank-you all for coming, I had hopped that this meeting would not be necessary but the threat Diaboromon now possesses is too great to ignore." stated the great dragon digimon Azulongmon as he started the meeting.

"I take it from yur tone that some ting bad has happened." stated the right head of the giant turtle

"Sadly it has Ebonwumon, you all remember WarGreymon?" said Azulongmon as the WarGreymon from Dinosaur Island appeared next to him. They all acknowledged they did.

"Aye, but what happened to him?" asked Ebonwumon's left head, this head spoke more deeply than the right.  His question was well founded because most of WarGreymon's armor was cracked, several pieces were missing, and it had lost its silver shine.

"He should tell his own story." said Azulongmon to allow WarGreymon to speak.

"Yes, tell us." growled the great tiger Baihumon.

"My lords, as lord Azulongmon has already said my news is not good.  I regret to inform you that Diaboromon has obtained the Sacred Stone of Darkness." explained WarGreymon as the other Digimon Guardians shouted in shock and horror.

"How could this have happened, he could not have known the location of the island.  WarGreymon explain!" demanded the great phoenix as the fires around him flared.

"Zhuqiaomon, calm yourself!  WarGreymon continue." said Azulongmon

"Thank you, Lord Zhuqiaomon you are correct in that Diaboromon could not have known the location of the island, however, it was not he that attacked but the vile creature that has aligned himself with him.  The one that lead the attack was BlackKnightmon.   He and a flight of Devidramon appeared out of nowhere above the city and began attacking.  The cities defenders had their hands full just fighting the Devidramon and protecting the citizens, so I and a handful of others went to the council chamber to protect the stones.  The roof was suddenly destroyed and BlackKnightmon floated down threw and landed in front of us.  The other digimon charged him and he merely flicked them away, with his sword like they were nothing, into the walls unconscious.  It was then only I, I prepared to charge him and use my claws to destroy him, but he held up his hand and released a stream of pure darkness that blasted me into the wall behind me.  I was awake but unable to move, I watched as he blasted the floor open and removed the stone.  Before he vanished he said one thing, 'Tell you Sovereign that darkness will soon kill the light.' after that he disappeared and I was able to move once again." finished WarGreymon

"Definitely not good news." said the left head of Ebonwumon.

"How dare he insult us like that, I say we go and show him our power in person." voiced Zhuqiaomon angrily.

"You know that is not our way Zhuqiaomon." stated Azulongmon as he faced the phoenix.

"You were always to weak to actually fight Azulongmon." challenged Zhuqiaomon

"Enough, we cannot fight amongst ourselves when we have a greater threat." roared Baihumon as he stepped between the two giants.

"Aye, Diaboromon must be our first priority." said Ebonwumon's right head.

"And how do you suggest we do that, surly not give aid to those pathetic humans." said Zhuqiaomon in disgust.

"I would watch who you call pathetic you overgrown turkey." came a voice from nowhere.

"Who said that!  Show your self!" demanded Zhuqiaomon

On the ground below him and the other digimon there was a brief flash and suddenly Nathan was standing there, Digi-Gnome still on his shoulder, with his arms crossed looking strait at the great bird digimon.

"How dare you insult me human." screeched Zhuqiaomon as he pulled his wings back.

"Zhuqiaomon no!" shouted Azulongmon

"Phoenix Fire!" shouted Zhuqiaomon as he released his stream of fire at Nathan.  The fire continued downward until it struck the earth and destroyed everything it contacted.

"That takes care of..." stopped Zhuqiaomon because Nathan had suddenly appeared on his beak and had his sword positioned to slice it clean off.

"Would you care to apologize for that little outburst or would you rather lose the end of your beak." asked Nathan as he made a motion to cut it off.

"I apologize." muttered Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon and Ebonwumon could be heard snickering under their breaths, Nathan jumped off the birds beak and flew over next to Azulongmon where he continued to hover.  Zhuqiaomon then said something under his breath. "For missing."

"I am sure you are all familiar with Nathan and his deeds for the digital world." introduced Azulongmon

"Aye, but why's he here?" asked Ebonwumon's right head.

"I respect his deeds but he should not be here in our realm." stated Baihumon

"If it wasn't for the actions of myself and the other guardians you probably wouldn't have a realm at all.  And considering I was once more than welcome here I'm quite insulted." said Nathan coolly.

"As hard as it is to believe, especially for some of us, he has a point.  Our close-mindedness of allowing only other Megas here has cause many of the great heroes of our world to be forgotten, I believe we should change that policy but we will discuses that at a later time." said Azulongmon.

"Perhaps, but why is he here?" asked Ebonwumon's left head.

"He has a suggestion on how we can defeat Diaboromon." stated Azulongmon

"Explain." ordered Baihumon

"This is only part of it mind you, but I believe one of the things we will need to destroy Diaboromon will be a stage three mega." explained Nathan

"Perhaps this human isn't so bad, you see, he just said it would take one of us to destroy him." said Zhuqiaomon sounding like his case had been won.

"That is not what I said Zhuqiaomon, I said that _a_ stage three mega would be needed, not that one of the Sovereign should go." said Nathan as he stared at the bird.

"Do you know of a Digimon that could perform this task?" asked Azulongmon

"I believe Imperialdramon will be our best shot at it." answered Nathan

"But WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon cannot DNA digivolve." stated Ebonwumon's left head.

"And without Omnimon that is impossible." said Baihumon

"I realize that, but there are other ways to reach stage three.  That's where all of you come in." said Nathan as he looked at the great digital gods before him.

"And just how are we suppose to help." stated Zhuqiaomon sarcastically.

"I need to borrow a Digi-Core from each of you." said Nathan, they were not very receptive.

"Impossible." said Baihumon

"Never." shouted Zhuqiaomon

"Are you loony." said Ebonwumon's right head.

"Definitely nuts." agreed his left.

"You ask a lot of us, even with your exemplary history we cannot simply give you one of our Digi-Cores." said Azulongmon

"I realize what I'm asking but we don't have very many options." said Nathan as he looked at each of the great digimon.

"You really should trust him, if anyone can handle the responsibility of your Digi-Cores than he's one of them." came a mysterious voice from above.  Everyone looked up and what appeared to be a large owl was flying down at them, however, this owl had white plates covering it's legs, it had a white helmet over its head with two ear like protrusions from the sides, its feathers were brown and over it's eyes was a pair of gray metal goggles with ruby colored eye slots.

"What is an Owlmon doing here?" asked Baihumon

"I wasn't always this way great one," said the Owlmon to Baihumon, he then turned to face Nathan, "Guardian, I realize you don't recognize me but I was the Eaglemon that fought with you in the battle against Apocalymon."

"If you were once a Eaglemon then how are you now a Owlmon?" asked Nathan

"I'm afraid that's a long story." said Owlmon

"And one we don't have much time for right now." said another mysterious voice as what looked like a human child appeared next to them, only this child was dressed in robes, had markings on his body and face, and twelve angel wings sprouting from his back.

"Lucemon?" asked Nathan in disbelief.

"The vile one!" screamed both Ebonwumon's heads in outrage.

"No Ebonwumon, this is not the same Lucemon that terrorized your Quadrant, this one was an ally of mine in the ancient world." protested Nathan

"And believe me great Ebonwumon, it sickens me and all Lucemon to know what that traitor did." said Lucemon

"Lucemon, how?" asked Nathan

"I'll explain, but I'm not alone." said Lucemon as he pointed to the horizon.

At first nothing could be seen but then two figures could be seen coming at them.  As they got closer they looked to resemble Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.  However, on one what should have been black armor was a rich purple and what should have been red armor was a deep blue.  The other was different, instead of black armor it was white and instead of the red armor wings he had a pair of large angel wings sprouting from his back and moving up and down as they came closer.  When the two dragons were nearly upon Nathan and the other digimon a third figure could be seen riding on the dragon with angel wings.  He looked like a human with white form fitting armor, he had a gold belt on that was inscribed with ancient digital runes, a sword was attached to the belt resting in a golden sheath with the same runes from his belt.  His face was that of a young man, his white blond hair was slightly longer and was tied back in a pony tail, and he had a gold fabric headband tied around his forehead with its tails hanging down longer than his hair.

"Royaldramon, and Skydramon and Luccamon." said Nathan as he looked at the three new digimon, the purple and blue dragon was Royaldramon, the white Skydramon, and the man Luccamon.

"As they say in your world Guardian, the gangs all here." said Luccamon as the two dragons landed next to them.

"Not just yet." said a rough voice from behind him causing Nathan to turn around again.

On the ground were standing three more digimon, two females one male.  The female on the left looked like she was a Greek goddess, she wore a toga, her face was youthful and somewhat glowing and her hair was a gold red blend that stretched down to her knees.  The man in the center was nearly twelve feet tall, his skin looked like it was a rough wood like substance and he was wearing armor that looked to be made out of Oak. The woman on the right appeared to be a Native American with her black hair braided and reaching the small of her back, she had feathers in her hair and she was in a dress that seemed to shimmer with every color of the Northern Lights.

"Solmon, Bermon, Auroramon your here too." stated Nathan as he said the names from left to right.

"Now we're all here." said Bermon with a slight smile.

"Where are all these weaklings coming from." stated Zhuqiaomon sounding very pestered.

"We are not weak Zhuqiaomon, even I have the ability to take on some Ultimates." said Lucemon as he faced the Phoenix.

"How did you all get here?" asked Nathan, clearly he was still quite confused by the appearance of so many digimon from his past.

"That would be my doing." stated another voice from nowhere, only this one Nathan recognized.

"Not another one." complained Zhuqiaomon

"No Zhuqiaomon, this is no ordinary digimon." said Nathan as a rip in space appeared in front of them and out of it stepped a digimon in the shape of a fox man, his fur was gold and he had white tips on his long tail and ears, the most striking feature though were the clock symbols on the backs of his hands. "I can't believe it's you Timedramon." said Nathan as he looked at the digimon before him.

"Would someone explain this outrage." growled Baihumon as he looked at all of the new digimon.

"It be no outrage Baihumon, search Tigremon's memories and you'll see Timedramon was powerful figure in the ancient world." explained Ebonwumon's right head.

"I was not referring to Timedramon, I was referring to these other intruders." clarified Baihumon

"They were among the digimon that fought against Apocalymon in ancient times and helped to ensure he would stay behind the Wall of Fire until Tai and the other Digidestined could defeat him.  You did not know who they are because they never came to our realm after that battle, but I have kept them hidden in my lands these recent years." stated Azulongmon

"Timedramon, how did you find them?" asked Nathan

"After I regained my true form I began to travel through time to locate our lost colleagues, these were all that I could find and Azulongmon was gracious enough to offer them his lands to stay for the time.  And now it is time we fight together once again." finished Timedramon as his face showed a mask of determination.

"Your right, Azulongmon I ask again for a Digi-Core from each of you." said Nathan as he held out his hand and an open wooden box appeared in it with four round indents within.

"I am still not..." started Azulongmon

"Great Azulongmon, when I first came to you you knew nothing of my character and yet you gave me a chance, through my actions I proved to you that I was trustworthy.  Please trust my words when I tell you that you must give Nathan the Digi-Core, because I believe that he is the only one that can find a way to stop Diaboromon." Timedramon's speech was nearly a plead, but it was enough to convince Azulongmon.

"Perhaps you are right, and as he said before, we have very few options." stated Azulongmon as one of his Digi-Cores detached from him and floated down towards the box Nathan held where it immediately shrunk down to fit into one of the indents.  After seeing Azulongmon's decision both Ebonwumon and Baihumon also agreed and sent one of their own cores to reside in the box.

"Ehm." said Nathan as he faced the last of the four.

"I shall never give one of my Cores to a human." said the Phoenix with his usual arrogant tone.

"Zhuqiaomon!" scolded Azulongmon

"Come on ye old crank, we've given one of our so you have to give one of yurs to." said Ebonwumon's right head

"Yep, give one of yurs." agreed the left

"Give it up already you buzzard." urged Baihumon

"All right, but I still don't trust a human to save us." said Zhuqiaomon as he gave up one of his Digi-Cores and quickly flew away to dissuade further talk.  As the last Core floated into place Nathan closed the box and held it at his side.

"What now Guardian?" asked Azulongmon

"Well, we still have a lot of work to do, isn't that right Timedramon." asked Nathan as he looked at the Protector of Time.

"That we do, and we must hurry before Diaboromon makes his final move." said Timedramon

"Quite right." said Nathan as he floated over and landed next to Luccamon on Skydramon's back, both Lucemon and Owlmon flew over and hovered next to him while Bermon climbed aboard Royaldramon as Solmon and Auroramon floated beside him.

"Lord Azulongmon, may I have your permission to join them?  I must make amends for my failure." asked WarGreymon, who had remained silent since he had given his account.

"There was nothing more you could have done, but you have my leave." said the great dragon.

"Thank-you, my lord." said WarGreymon as he bowed to him and flew over to join the flyers next to Royaldramon.

"Luccamon, would you do the honors?" asked Nathan

"Of course Guardian." responded Luccamon as he drew his sword. 

"Heaven's Gateway!" his sword glew with holy energy as he sliced it downward in the air in front of them.  A slice of energy was left and from it's ends energy streaked horizontally outward forming an "I", the inside quickly opened to reveal a portal.

"Diaboromon, you may have gotten Check, but watch out for my Check-Mate." said Nathan as threw the portal went Skydramon, Royaldramon, and everyone else sitting on or flying next to until only Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon were remaining.

"I hope we did the right thing." stated Baihumon concernedly.

"Aye." agreed both of Ebonwumon's heads.

"We had to, they are the only ones that can save our world." said Azulongmon as he watched the last bits of the portal close and disappear.

[Author's Notes] And now for some explanations.  I'll start with the references to the other seasons, like the Digi-Gnomes, Lucemon being referred to by Ebonwumon as the "Vile one", and of course Zhuqiamon's hatred for humans.  This is not suppose to mean that this is going to turn into a cross over, it's just meant to show that there is a connectivity between those different worlds.  Now with the Stage Three Mega, it's a theory I've been playing around with for awhile.   One way a digimon can reach stage three is threw gaining great power over many years or being given it by another, the Sovereign are one example of this.  The other way is when a digimon combines with another or changes modes.  An example is when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon combine to form Omnimon they form a stage two mega, Imperialdramon Dragon Mode is a stage one mega, when he changes to Fighter Mode he becomes a stage two, and when he holds the Omni Blade and changes into Paladin Mode he becomes a stage three.  Like I said this is just a theory I had so please don't yell.  Now, if you have any other questions just e-mail them or leave them in a review.  As Always, please R&R.


End file.
